


Etiénne

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Etiénne [1]
Category: Ancient History RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF, royality - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rage, Starsinn, die Suche nach Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Etiénne ist Adelig, einer der reichsten Männer Frankreichs, er wird hart erzogen um Schloss Menaux angemessen leiten zu können und um seinen Geschäften ebenso angemessen nach zu gehen.Einmal Erwachsen ist aus ihm ein Misantrop geworden. Er ist launisch und unbeherrscht doch nicht Gefühllos.





	1. Warum kannst Du mich nicht lieben wie ich bin, Vater?

**Author's Note:**

> Hier also die überarbeitete Geschichte von dem Marquis Etiénne de Menaux, meinem selbst erfundenem Charakter. Ich hoffe es ist nun etwas leserlicher geworden?

Anfang

Etiénne war sieben Jahre als seine Erinnerungen anfingen langsam aber sicher alles aufzunehmen. Sie materialisierten sich und er verstand sie. Manchmal hatte er schon Erinnerungen zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt aber die waren verschwommen. 

Wer war Etiénne? Etiénne Gerard war der Spross eines reichen und ziemlich imposanten Adelshauses der Familie L’Aigle de Menaux. De Menaux und L’Aigle also der Adler… diesen Beinahmen hatten sie schon ewig. Er stammte von einem ihrer Ahnen ein Ritter, der ziemlich viele Tjost Turniere gewonnen hatte und sich auch in sonstigen anderen Disziplinen einen großen Namen gemacht hatte. Der Adler, er hatte Argus Augen und ihm entging nichts… in jedem Ringstechen war er einzigartig. Aber das war jetzt graue Geschichte. Etiénne konnte damit noch nicht so viel anfangen. Gut er hatte die Rüstung seines Ahnen bestaunt, sie stand noch in einem Hinterzimmer und ein Gemälde zierte die Wand. Ein ziemlich großer Mann in rotem Umhang saß zu Pferde und sah grimmig in die Gesichter der Betrachter. Er sah ihm sogar ähnlich, doch Anfangs hatte er Angst vor dem Gemälde, er lief wenn er dort zum Zimmer seines Vaters musste sehr schnell vorbei. Als hätte er Angst der Mann käme aus dem Bild um ihn festzuhalten. 

Die Menaux hatten ihre Finger in der Pariser Politik und sie gaben dem König ein, was dieser zu tun hätte. Der König Louis der 14. Später auch der Geköpfte, war ein schwächlicher kleiner zu dick geratener Mann. Der zwar viel von Schlössern aus Eisen und sofort verstand aber kläglich im regieren scheiterte. Seine Königin Marie Antoinette war verschwendungssüchtig und hatte Liebhaber….

Etiénne erinnerte sich wie er ihr ab und an begegnete wenn sein Vater in dem Hause des Königs einen Termin hatte. Sie hatte stets sehr ausladende Kleider mit viel Tand dekoriert und ein viel zu tiefes Dekolleté, was aber zu der Zeit üblich war! Dazu Parfüm und dicke Schminke. Er mochte die Tante nicht, er verabscheute sie! Sein eigener Vater der Marquis hatte ein Verhältnis mit der Dame und konnte so die Stellung am Hofe ungemein ausbauen! 

Sein Vater war ein gestrenger Mann der seinen Sohn zu dem erzog was dieser einmal werden sollte! Marquis und Herr des Hauses Menaux! Etiénne hatte nichts zu lachen bekam oft Schläge und Tiraden von ihm. Wenn er nicht spurte musste er Strafarbeiten verrichten. Das Kind war seiner Meinung nach viel zu weich und lieb. Er stellte ihm daher einen Mann an die Seite der ihm Manieren und Disziplin beibringen sollte einen noch strengeren Hauslehrer Namens Fabienne Herault. 

Monsieur Herault verlangte stets Aufmerksamkeit, Disziplin, Gelehrigkeit und Pünktlichkeit. Wenn Etiénne ihn zu sehr reizte bekam er Schläge mit dem Rohrstock! Etiénne hasste diesen Menschen zu tiefst. Im Unterricht driftete der Kleine zu oft ab und war in Gedanken bei seinen Pferden! 

Bei seinen Pferden konnte er einfach er selbst sein, musste keine Maske aufsetzen und konnte sich in ihre Mähne hängen und den Kummer hinein weinen. Eines war ein Rappe und hörte auf den Namen Eclair, es war ein Hengst… sein eigenes Pferd! Das andere ein Wallach mit Namen Saphir, ein Schimmel, ein sehr gutmütiges Tier. Er versteckte sich oft im Stall, manchmal schlief er Nachts bei ihnen. Wenn er wieder Angst vor seinem Vater hatte, oder dem Ritter! Der Ritter verfolgte ihn auch sonst in seinen Träumen und herrschte ihn an, mit dem Gesicht seines Vaters. 

Seine Mutter Marie liebte der Kleine sehr, so oft es eben ging lief er zu ihr und ließ sich an ihren liebenden Busen fallen. Er blieb so lange er konnte und so lange er sich vor seinen Aufgaben drücken konnte! Marie stammte aus der Provence und war ziemlich unglücklich mit ihrem Mann verheiratet worden zu sein. Eine arrangierte Ehe ihrer fast bankrotten Familie, ihr Mann interessierte sich eher wenig für sie… nur für seinen Sohn, seinen Erben und das mit aller Härte! Er behandelte sie als das was sie für ihn war. Eine Quelle mit der man Kinder zeugen konnte und auch sonst ganz gut für lustvolle Abende, wenn die Mätresse unpässlich war! Mätressen hatte er so viele, als sie es herausbekam brach ihr das Herz, da war sie 17. Verheiratet mit einem 40 Jährigen, dessen Frau vor kurzem gestorben war. Erhängt hatte sie sich, das wusste allerdings Niemand, sie hatte es von einem der Diener erfahren. Einem Diener mit dem sie geheime Gefühle hegte… er hieß Martin und tat alles für seine Herrin. Wenn der Marquis nicht da war kam er zu ihr und sie liebten sich. Der Marquis war oft nicht im Hause. Weil entweder am Hofe oder bei einer seiner Mätressen! 

Etiénne war verstört, als er sie einmal erwischte! Er konnte das nicht einordnen hielt aber still, er wusste sie hätte nichts zu lachen käme es raus! Er fragte sie dann was und warum, da war er gerade 8 Jahre alt. Sie erklärte es ihm, erklärte dass sie Martin liebte und sonst Niemanden außer Etiénne. Etiénne verstand und tat alles um nichts davon preis zu geben. Tja das war der Anfang von seinem Leben.

Der Anfang vom allein sein! Wäre da nicht Monsieur Herault, aber der konnte Nachts nicht auf ihn aufpassen. Also lief Etiénne! Nachts hinaus in die Wälder zu einem See im Sommer badete er im Winter lief er um ihn, warf Steine oder befuhr ihm mit seinem selbst gebauten Boot, wahlweise schlitterte er über das zugefrorene Gewässer. Manchmal schnappte er sich Eclair und ritt Stundenlang aus, mitten in der tiefsten Nacht. Da und nur da war er wirklich frei! Er war frei zu gehen wohin er wollte. Und langsam, ganz langsam verstand er den Ritter, er blieb vor dem Bild stehen… immer öfter wenn er zum Vater musste, weil er wieder etwas ausgefressen hatte. Dann war es ihm als lächle der Ahn mit selben Namen ihn an! Wenn er Nachts ritt träumte er sich in Etiénne den Ritter hinein, er war stark, unbarmherzig, edel und groß! Nichts aber auch gar nichts konnte ihn stoppen. 

XXX

Er war mächtig und ungebremst! Es war ein Schutz um nicht kaputt zu gehen an dem was seine Erziehung ausmachte! Etiénne begann sich zu verstellen zu flüchten, der Ritter zu sein. Er wurde regelrecht aufbrausend, er war so zornig und misanthropisch wie ein kleiner Junge nur sein konnte. seinem Vater gefiel was er sah! Endlich war der Junge zur Härte gereift und stark genug um dieses ehrwürdige Haus zu führen, sah er doch nicht, dass er den Kleinen längst gebrochen hatte!  
Als der Junge 10 Jahre alt wurde, wusste er bereits mehr von der Geschichte, Mathematik und Geometrie… Erdkunde und so fort wie die Meisten mit 14! Er setzte auch alles daran so viel wie möglich zu lernen! Er schand sich selbst, lernte bis er nicht mehr konnte, gab sich auf… keine Pferde mehr kein Lachen nur Erziehung und Disziplin! Er dachte sich, wenn er das alles durchstand würde er seinem Ahn in nichts nachstehen! Dann wäre er genau so würdig und stark wie er und würde seinem Vater keine Schande mehr machen! Schande, er bekam keine Schläge mehr er wurde nicht mehr ausgeschimpft, weil er so war wie er sein sollte für Vater und Monsieur Herault. Langsam begann der Junge das was ihm eingetrichtert wurde zu adaptieren, ER WAR DER MARQUIS! Er war höher gestellt als die Diener, er hatte das Sagen und er bestimmte wo es lang ging. 

Die Diner hatten gesehen das aus dem lieben Kind ein Tyrann wurde, jemand der härter noch durchgriff als der Herr des Hauses. Die Diner hatten ihm zu dienen und wurden herumgesucht wie es ein kleiner Junge nur befehlen konnte.  
Doch dann kam die Revolution, die Diner verließen das Anwesen einer nach dem anderen. Sie waren die Tyrannen leid, das Adelsgeschmeiß! Eines Abend waren Fackeln vor dem Haus zu erkennen. Soldaten und einfache Bauern brachen die Tore und Türen entzwei. Sie zerrten die Bewohner mit Piken und Mistgabeln hinaus in den Garten, hinaus auf die Karre! Gefesselt und geschlagen wurden sie in die Bastille gebracht. Ein Soldat schnappte sich den mittlerweile groß gewachsenen Etiénne, zerrte an seinem teuren goldbestickten und betressten Gehrock arretierte ihm die Arme weil er um sich schlug. 

XXX

Dann wurden sie gefangen gehalten. 8 lange Jahre in diesem Gemäuer, welches kalt und feucht war. Die Mutter wurde oft von den Soldaten geholt und gepeinigt. Der Kleine hörte ihre Schreie durch die ganze Bastille, sie gebar in folge dessen 3 Kinder. Der Marquis musste stets zu sehen wie sie sie vergewaltigten und demütigten! Wenn sie wieder kam blutete sie im Gesicht und sonst wo! Sie war eine gebrochene Frau. Irgendwann schnappten sie den Marquis und enthaupteten ihn, Etiénnes Schwestern folgten, die Mutter und die Großeltern.

Etiénne saß und hörte das schwingen und surren des Fallbeils von Madame la Guillotine! Dann vergrub er sich in sich selbst! Irgendwann gab es nur noch ihn, er hatte sie so oft reden gehört über die Freiheit … Egalité und so fort! Da begann er es aufzunehmen in sich und als sie ihn holen kamen da begann er mit ihnen zu reden und zu philosophieren! Sie waren verblüfft und irgendwann ließen sie ihn frei!  
18 Jahre alt, nichts aber auch garnichts in Besitz! Aber er war frei, hatte er doch kein Brot oder Obdach aber die Freiheit. Er begann sich Arbeit zu suchen, besorgte sich ein Zimmer in der übelsten Absteige. Wo Huren und Diebe unterkamen, aber er hatte die Freiheit! Er Nannte sich Etiénne Gerard sein zweiter Vorname wurde nun sein Nachname! Eines Tages warb Napoleons Armee in den Straßen und so machte er sich auf um Soldat zu werden, er wollte dem Vaterland dienen!  
Sie zogen ihn zur Kavallerie, weil er reiten konnte wie der Teufel! Dort nun lernte er Ferdinand kennen. Ferdinand wurde sein bester Freund! Ferdinand allerdings war es auch, der ihn zum Mann machte, er lernte seine Neigung kennen. Männer, waren ihm viel lieber als Frauen, er hatte nichts mit ihnen, gar nichts! Nie eine Liebelei oder eine Amourösität… Ferdinand jedoch schlief mit ihm und er entdeckte, dass er sich danach sehnte. Ja er sehnte sich sehr danach, allerdings blieb es bei dem einen Mal! Er schaffte es bis zum Capitaine. 

XXX

Danach kam er in Britische Kriegsgefangenschaft ein Jahrzehnt! Er schuftete in einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen auf den Äckern, wie die Bauern! Er aß mit ihnen und teilte das Leben, nie jedoch offenbarte er sich! Er war eben nur Etiénne! Er war zu einem Mann herangereift und gefiel der Tochter des Hauses sehr, sie versuchte ihn zu umgarnen und zu umschmeicheln. Dem Herren des Hauses ein reicher Graf fiel das irgendwann auf, er schickte Spione um genau zu wissen worum es hier ging. Eines Abends als Etiénne in seiner freien Zeit am Ufer des Schwimmteiches saß und in einem Buch las, welches er sich gekauft hatte überraschte sie ihn. Zunächst war sie verdutzt, denn er konnte lesen und schreiben, denn in schöner Schrift standen an den Texträndern einige Anmerkungen. Etiénne versuchte noch das Buch schnell zu verstecken, doch es war zu spät.

Sie entriss es ihm und las den Titel, „So ein Buch liest Du?“ Sie sah ihn von oben herab an,  
„Darf ich nicht? Herrin?“  
„Wo hast du das gelernt, Etiénne?“  
„In einem anderen Leben!“  
„Wer hat es Dir beigebracht?“  
Er dachte an Monsieur Herault und seinen Rohrstock dann sah er wieder auf.  
„Ein gelehrter Mann Madame!“  
„Wer?“ Sie kam ihm näher und setzte sich zu ihm, dann griff sie seine Hand und drückte sie an ihren Busen. Er sprang auf und sah sie nun von oben herab an.  
„Pardon!“ 

Er lief weg so schnell er konnte, dieses Weib, was sollte das! Blasiertes etwas er brauchte sie nicht an seinem freien Tag! Der Spion des Herren stand hinter einer Hecke und hatte alles mit angesehen, dann erstattete er Bericht. Abends wurde Etiénne zum Grafen gerufen und musste Schelte über sich ergehen lassen. Weil der Graf zwar die Wahrheit wusste aber sie zum Schutze der Tochter verdrehen musste! Er stand erhobenen Hauptes vor dem kleinen Grafen und hörte sich das Gezeter an.

„…Schande über Dich! Wie kannst du es wagen meine Tochter so zu bedrängen!“  
„Ich habe Eure Tochter nicht bedrängt, Herr!“  
„Schweig, wenn du dazu nicht aufgefordert wirst so schweigst Du!“  
„So kam es also, in meiner Heimat Monsieur Brighton, dass dank des Hochmuts adliger Leute die Köpfe rollen mussten! Nichts für ungut Graf, ich habe Ihre Tochter nicht bedrängt. Nichts läge mir ferner, Herr!“ Er spie das „Herr“ geradezu aus…  
Der Graf stutzte kurz auf Grund der ziemlich Herrschaftlichen Ansprache des Diners, dann polterte er los! Wie er es wagen könnte… es hätte Konsequenzen… Bauernlümmel…. !  
Etiénne hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an „Monsieur, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass meine ganze Familie durch die Guillotine hingerichtet wurde, würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen den Namen L’Aigle de Menaux in Paris ausfindig zu machen. Allerdings habe ich Zweifel, dass noch einer überlebt hat. Hier dies ist das Wappen meiner Familie!“ 

Er kramte aus der Weste den Ring seines Vaters hervor und zeigte ihn ihm. Der Graf sah ihn an.

„Hochstapler… und Betrüger haben nichts in meinem Hause zu suchen! Pack Dich du Subjekt und verschwinde!“ 

Etiénne sah ihn an „Adieu, Monsieur!“ dann packte er seine Sachen und verließ das Haus. Endlich konnte er gehen in seine Heimat. Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen Dienern und lief davon. Ohne Zeugnis und ohne alles, damit er nie wieder angestellt wurde musste er fort. Doch das Alles hatte ein bitteres Nachspiel, so schnell war der Herr nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Er ließ ihn verfolgen und sagte seinen Häschern er sei geflohen. Irgendwann fanden sie ihn und brachten ihn hinter Gitter, erst in ein Arbeitslager, dann jedoch in eine Einzelzelle in einer Festung, dort saß er 10 lange bittere Jahre. Festungshaft war das Schlimmste was je einem Menschen passieren konnte.

Als sie ihn frei ließen schuftete er eine Weile im Hafen um sein Geld für eine Überfahrt zu bezahlen. Wenig später wurde bereits nach ihm gesucht, sein Ohain hatte heraus gefunden, das er bei dem Grafen Brighton untergekommen war. Er wusste, dass der Neffe sicher am Hafen sein würde. Dann fand er ihn verdreckt und zerlumpt gerade ein Schiff beladend. Er blieb am Kai stehen, während Etiénne gerade wider mit leeren Händen herunter kam um eine neue Kiste zu holen!  
„Etiénne!“

Etiénne sah sich um und erkannte den Mann nicht, er war ja noch so klein als der die Familie besucht hatte. „Ja?“  
„Sie sind ein Menaux mein Lieber, ich erkenne es an Ihrer Haltung!“  
„Ja das stimmt! Mit wem habe ich die Ehre! Monsieur?“  
„Ich bin Ihr Ohain lieber Neffe! Ich komme um Sie heim zu holen!“  
Wie lange hatte so keiner mehr mit ihm geredet? Etiénne kam näher und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Es hat Jemand überlebt!?“  
„Nein Marquis, ich bin nur Ihr Ohain Sie sind der einzige Menaux der überlebt hat! Als ich erfuhr, dass Sie frei gelassen wurden und dann zur Armee gingen habe ich Nachforschungen angestellt!“  
„Das ist 28 Jahre her Monsieur!“  
„Wie auch immer, kommen Sie mit, kleiden Sie sich Standes gemäß und waschen Sie sich! Sie werden allerdings warten müssen bis ich sterbe, so will es das Gesetz und das hatte ich noch nicht vor!“ 

XXX

Einer nach dem anderen wurde eingestellt und von ihm persönlich unter die Lupe genommen! Der Kutscher war Ferdinand, sein Ferdinand mit dem er immer ein tiefes Vertrauensverhältnis besaß. Doch er selbst musste sich so verändert haben, dass Ferdinand ihn nun nicht wieder erkannte! Sei es drum, er offenbarte sich nicht, vergangen war vergangen! So kam einer nach dem anderen in sein Haus, irgendwann dann stand Jacques Chernisez auf der Türschwelle, um einiges jünger als er selbst aber ein hübscher Kerl! Er verkniff sich sein aufkommendes Gefühl! Nicht mit einem Diener, das stand ihm nicht gut zu Pass, er stellte ihn ein als Hausdiener, er musste ihn haben! 

Jacques bekam nie mit wie er für ihn fühlte! Das war auch besser so. Etiénne musste den Impuls unterdrücken ihn zu seinem Kammerdiener zu machen, denn dann hätte er ihn jeden Tag gesehen und …. Nein! Es wurde Henri Calvert, ein diskreter grobschlächtiger Mann! Etiénne vertraute ihm, obwohl er Anfangs ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte! Sei es drum, dachte er!

Dann kam der Tag, endlich an dem er einziehen konnte. Er hatte immer im Hinterkopf, dass er sich eine Frau nehmen musste, denn das tat man zu dieser Zeit. Etiénne gab reißende Feste und vor Prunk protzende Soireen mit Tanz und Musik, so lange bis er dieses blasierte und gekünstelte Geplänkel nicht mehr aushielt! Er verachtete seinen Stand, sie waren alle solche Kunstfiguren. Er begann sich zurückzuziehen und wurde regelrecht wieder misanthropisch! Er beschränkte sein Geld auf seine Kleidung und teure Pferde.

Pferde waren immer noch die bessere Gesellschaft, er begann eine Rennpferde Zucht, besann sich auf die Arabischen Pferde und begann irgendwann in den Osten zu reisen um sich die schönsten unter den Azuls auszusuchen! Prachtvolle Hengste mit edlem Stammbaum, herrliche Stuten. Nichts war ihm zu teuer, monatelang blieb er der Heimat fern. Er entwickelte sich zu einem Eigenbrötler der nichts lieber mochte als seine Ruhe. Wenn er zuhause war, waren ihm die Diener nicht gut genug er entließ sie nur für einen kleinen Patzer, sie verachteten ihn teilweise! Er war harsch, gemein und konnte sehr Jähzornig sein. Trotzdem war ER der Marquis durch und durch, ein Mann von Anstand, Adel und Ehre! Dann reiste er wieder und wieder, weg aus diesem gekünsteltem Paris und weg von den Leuten seines Standes! 

XXX

Irgendwann jedoch traf ihn ein junger Adliger wie ein Pfeil ins Herz, Frédéric de Vigny ein blonder Lockenschopf, ein Graf aber das war ihm völlig egal. Geplagt von den Alpträumen seines Lebens im Krieg bestellte er einen Arzt, Dr. Cordonnier ins Haus der verschrieb ihm irgendwann Laudanum als Beruhigung. Doch er übertrieb es damit gnadenlos und genoss es in vollen Zügen, er wurde abhängig davon. Der Doktor entzog ihm das Rezept also musste er es sich irgendwie anders besorgen. Da kam Frédéric ins Spiel, denn dieser konnte es besorgen! 

Jedes Mal wenn Frédéric kam, war er sehr erregt und kaum zu bändigen! Er musste sich arg zusammen reißen. Er machte ihm Avancen, nicht nur einmal, nein jedes Mal. Ein Mal hatte er es sogar geschafft ihn an die Wand zu stellen und innig zu küssen. Frédéric war nicht abgeneigt, entzog sich aber immer wieder. Etiénne machte es rasend… er wollte ihn so sehr! Es ging nicht um den Akt allein, es ging überhaupt um irgendeine Art von Liebe. Etiénne vermisste Liebe an sich sehr, Niemand dem er vertrauen konnte, sein ganzes Leben bestand nur aus Abneigung oder Entbehrung! So konnte es nicht weiter gehen!

XXX

Irgendwann beschloss er ein Freudenhaus aufzusuchen. Als er durch die großen Türen trat sah er direkt eine Schar leichte Mädchen, Edelhuren, die nicht auf der Straße anschaffen mussten. Die Dame des Hause lief auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen, normalerweise hatten Sie nie solch hohen Besuch, ein paar Grafen ja oder auch mal ein Höherrangiger… dieser hier schien allerdings reich und sehr wohlhabend zu sein. Die Dame Madame Mignong zog ihn mit sich in einen separaten Raum.

„Monsieur, was kann ich für Euch tun?“  
„Nun, ich suche Abwechslung Madame!“  
„Oh, ich kann euch eine Menge hübscher Mädchen anbieten, eine drolliger als die andere!“  
„Madame, ich suche keine Mädchen, wenn Du versteht?“ Er räusperte sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen, natürlich durfte er sie dutzen, er war höherrangig und das „Madame“ nur so ein Begriff.  
„Oh, diese Art von Vergnügen aber sicher Monsieur!“  
„Kann ich auf Deine Diskretion bauen?“  
„Aber sicher, wenn Monsieur belieben wieder zu kommen, Bitte ich Euch demnächst durch die Hintertüre!“

Etiénne nickte, er wollte so ungern mit dem niederen Adel oder von ihm gesehen werden. Das stand ihm nicht zu Pass! Die Dame führte ihn in ein separates Zimmer und hieß ihn zu warten. Dann kam Sie mit einem sehr hübschen jungen Mann wieder und ließ sie allein! Der Jüngere hätte sein Sohn sein können. Etiénne hatte kurze Locken in Schwarz, einen Backenbart und stahlblaue Augen, der Jüngere hatte stahlblaue Augen und lange schwarze Locken. 

„Monsieur, ich bin Philip!“  
„Hallo Philip!“ 

Etiénne war etwas geplättet von dem hübschen ebenmäßigen Gesicht das ihn so unverwandt anstarrte. In dem Moment wurde er etwas zurückhaltend, war es richtig herzukommen? Der Junge setzte sich auf das Bett und bedeutete ihm Platz zu nehmen. Etiénne blieb wo er war, Philip nicht gewohnt, dass seine Freier so zurückhaltend sein konnten, beschloss langsam vorzugehen! Er stand wieder auf und kam dem großen, sehr schönen Mann nahe, dann zog er ihm den Rock aus. Zweifelsohne ein reicher Zeitgenosse, denn der Rock war eine Augenweide, dazu aus teurem Brokat wie er feststellte. Dann die Weste, welche dem Rock in nichts nachstand. Das Hemd und Etiénne, ließ es geschehen ein Säbelhieb auf seiner Brust prangte tief hervor. Philip sah ihn staunend an.  
„Ein Mitbringsel aus dem Krieg!“ Sagte Etiénne nüchtern.

Philip küsste die Narbe mit der Zunge, Etiénne stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken und sprang auf. Dieser Junge verstand in einem das Feuer zu entfachen, er drückte ihn an sich. Philip entkleidete sich schnell, er hatte ohnehin fast nichts an. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und bedeutete ihm wieder Platz zu nehmen. Etiénne setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn an, Philip stand auf und ging vor ihm auf die Knie, dann platzierte er sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln und öffnete seine Hose. Etiénne fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Dann beugte der Junge sich wieder vor um Etiénnes Bauch zu küssen… 

Etiénne stöhnte seine Lust hinaus. Er lächelte den Kleinen an, es war ein wahrhaft erregendes Bild, er fand ihn berauschend schön. Philip war es gewohnt sofort genommen zu werden, dieser Mann schien anders als die anderen, mit gierigen Fingern und Augen. Die anderen fielen Raubtierhaft über ihn her, sobald sie über die Schwelle traten. Philip war immerhin schon 17 Jahre alt und beschloss irgendwann freiwillig seinen Körper anzubieten, denn damit konnte man so viel gutes Geld verdienen. Er hasste diesen Job so sehr und es ekelte ihn, aber er brauchte Geld. Er fand in den Augen des so viel Älteren kein Monster und seine Hände waren ebenfalls keine gierigen Schlangen , die sich über seinen Körper wanden. Er spürte die Finger mit leichtem Druck in seinem Nacken, liebevoll die kleinen Härchen dort streichelnd. Als er auf Wolke sieben schwebte wurde der Druck ganz kurzfristig etwas stärker. Dann griffen diese langen Finger unter sein Kinn und hoben es an. Die Augen sahen ihn im dunklem, verschleierten Stahlblau an und in ihn hinein. Ein Schauer rann seine Wirbelsäule hinab und ließ ihn zittern. Dieser Mann war wirklich anders, so liebevoll und sanft, Philip spürte eine Erregung? Seltsam und ungekannt!

„Komm hinauf zu mir“  
„Monsieur?“

Etiénne zog ihn hinauf und auf seinen Schoß dann in einen Kuss der so viel mehr war als nur ein Kuss. Philip fand sich in seiner Hand wieder und ehe er es sich versah kam er. Etiénne bereitete ihn für sich vor, ließ sich mit ihm auf den Rücken fallen und Philip konnte auf die Seite abrollen. Es war wie ein nicht enden wollender Rausch aus Gefühlen. Etiénne küsste seine Schultern und seinen Rücken, Philip zuckte bei jeder Berührung kurz weg um sich dem heftigem Verlangen nach ihm zu entziehen. So was konnte er sich nicht erklären… nie hatte er DAS gefühlt.

„Komm jetzt, Monsieur!“ es war ausgehaucht und dringend.

Etiénne brachte ihn auf den Rücken und schob ein Kissen unter ihn. Er rollte die Augen und spürte wie er von Philips Beinen umrahmt wurde. Dann stieß er langsam zu und sah ihm dabei in die Augen, er beugte sich um seinen Hals zu küssen und seine Brust. Das war Philip so noch nie passiert, eigentlich ekelte er sich vor Männern, doch dieser war eine andere Geschichte er fand gefallen an ihm. 

Etiénne kam, über ihn sinkend und ihn in einen Kuss ziehend. Er entzog sich und rollte auf den Rücken, heftig atmend und im Rausch der Gefühle versinkend. Philip legte sich an seine Seite und atmete tief durch, dieser Mann gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Er ließ eine Hand über Etiénnes Bauch gleiten und gab der Brust Küsse. Etiénne legte sich auch auf die Seite und küsste seinen Hals dann die Schultern und die Brust, schließlich seinen Mund. Dieser Mann roch so gut nach Zedernholz dachte Philip, seine Haare waren weich wie Seide, seine Hände glatt und doch sah man ihnen Arbeit an. Er stutzte, Etiénne sah das und schwieg darüber. Wie ist ein Mann wie Ihr der Guillotine entgangen?“  
„Glück und jede Menge Mut!“ Er legte die Finger durch Philips und küsste sein Ohr.  
Draußen auf dem Gang hörte Etiénne Tumult, Männerstimmen und Geschrei. „Ich muss los, mein Lieber!“  
„Wartet, das ist hier immer so!“  
„Mag schon sein!“ Er schnappte sich seine Kleider und schlüpfte schnell hinein. Dann lief er zu ihm und gab ihm eine nette Summe.  
„Die Madame, bekommt das Geld?!“ sagte er irritiert.  
„Gut, dann sage ihr nichts!“  
Als er den Flur betrat wurde es wieder ruhiger, er gab der Madame die Summe die sie haben wollte und verabschiedete sich durch den Hintereingang. Als er endlich wieder frische Luft schnappen konnte atmete er durch und ließ das Geschehene im Kopf Revue passieren.

XXX

Er wusste er kam wieder, um dieses schöne Wesen zu sehen! Als er wider zu Hause ankam, lag das Haus in tiefen Schlummer. Er öffnete die Tür so leise es ging und schlich in seine Gemächer! Seine Diener hatten weis Gott genug den Tag über am Hut. Morgens wurde er geweckt um 9.00 Uhr was eigentlich seiner Zeit entspräche, wäre da nicht der berauschende Abend gewesen.

Er schnauzte Calvert aus, der erst mal nicht wusste wie ihm geschah! Und sagte er wolle noch etwas schlafen. Calvert entschuldigte sich vielmals und schlich hinaus. Als Etiénne dann drei Stunden später erwachte war es bereits Zeit zum Mittagessen, die Diener standen schon bereit um es zu servieren. Er mühte sich in seiner Kleider und lief zum Essensaal, die Diener starrten ihn an. Er starrte zurück.  
„Los, worauf wartet ihr noch? Ich habe Hunger!“

Es wurde köstlich aufgedeckt und es war auch köstlich, er aß sich gehörig satt. Er aß nie viel, er war auch ziemlich schlank aber heute hatte er Bärenappetit! Dazu trank er einen netten Rotwein und lehnte sich anschließend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dann stand er auf und lief in seine Bibliothek um sich ein altes Buch zu schnappen. Doch die Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab, hin zu dem Jungen Mann. Er ritt aus um sich abzulenken, doch auch das half minder! Als er wieder kam hatte er schlechte Laune und schnauzte einen seiner Diener aus. Das tat er ziemlich oft, ziemlich ausfällig manchmal, weil einer nicht spurte entließ er ihn auf der Stelle.  
Als es Abend wurde hielt er es nicht länger aus und nahm einige Tropfen Laudanum, das hatte ihn noch immer beruhigt. Stets pflegte er die Tür abzuschließen und sich zurückzuziehen, bis er wieder klar war. Niemand hatte auch nur den Schimmer einer Ahnung was er dort tat! 

Einige Abende später machte er sich spät wieder auf um ins Freudenhaus zu kommen. Als er zwischen den ganzen leichten Mädels stand machten diese ihm ehrfürchtig Platz. Madame Mignong kam und holte ihn ab. 

„Wir sind gleich da Monsieur…“  
Es war nicht Philips Zimmer „Wo ist Philip?“  
„Er ist beschäftigt Monsieur, wenn Ihr versteht was ich meine, Ihr könnt François haben!“ Sie lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an.  
„Ich warte!“

Gut, sie führte ihn in ein Zimmer das gerade frei war und er wartete geduldig. Als Philip kam sah er zu Boden, hatte ein blaues Auge und eine aufgesprungene Lippe die blutete. Etiénne stand auf und zog sein Kinn mit einem Finger hoch, als Philip ihn erkannte fiel er ihm in die Arme. Etiénne strich mit dem Finger den blauen Fleck entlang 

„Wer war das?“  
„Ein Freier!“

Etiénne griff seine Hand mit seiner behandschuhten und zog ihn mit sich raus aus dem Zimmer, dann gab er Madame Mignong eine erquickliche Summe und verschwand mit Philip. 

„Wohin gehen wir Monsieur?“  
„Weg von hier!“ 

Als sie die Ecke erreichten wartete Ferdinand mit der Kutsche dort auf seinen Herrn. Als er ihn erblickte sprang er vom Kutschbock und neigte den Kopf tief mit dem Wort „Marquis!“ Philip sah Ferdinand mit großen Augen an dann Etiénne, hatte er richtig gehört? Ein Marquis! Ferdinand zog die Trittleiter hinaus und ließ Philip als erstes einsteigen, dann den Herren, weil dieser es so wünschte! Als sie in der Kutsche saßen, er gegenüber dem Marquis staunte er die Seidensitze und die wertvollen Baldachine als Vorhand für die Fenster an. Etiénne sah ihn unverwandt an und lächelte über diese staunend großen Augen.

„Wohin willst Du Philip!“  
„Darf ich mir was wünschen Monsieur?“  
Etiénne legte den Kopf schief, „Nenn mich Etiénne!“  
„Danke Herr!“  
Etiénne griff seine Hand und rieb sie „Du darfst mich Duzen Philip, du musst mich nicht so ansprechen, verstanden?“  
„Etiénne, ich würde so gerne mal durch die reichen Viertel fahren!“

Etiénne gab Ferdinand eine Anweisung und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Philip staunte über so viel Glanz und Gloria der Viertel, als sie durch die Rue Plumet fuhren sah er ein altes wunderschönes Haus mit einem riesigen Garten, darin eine wunderschöne Frau, er staunte! Etiénne sah ihn die ganze Zeit über an und schmunzelte in sich hinein, er war fast sein genaues Abbild nur in Jung! Wie gerne würde er ihn genau jetzt vernaschen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er klappte eine Seitentasche des Innenraumes auf und holte Weintrauben hinaus, dazu Datteln er liebte Datteln. Er riss Philip aus seinen Träumen und reichte ihm welche.

„Was ist das?“  
„Es sind Datteln, sie stammen aus dem Morgenland, aus Arabien!“  
„Hm sie sind köstlich!“ er lächelte ihn an.  
„Wohin magst Du uns als nächstes lotsen?“  
„Ich will sehen wo Du wohnst?!“ Er sagte es vorsichtig, als könne er wissen, dass Etiénne das niemals preis gab!  
„Ferdinand, nach Hause!“

Die Kutsche wendete und fuhr in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon. Als sie durch die Tore in den Innenhof vor die Eingangstüre fuhren kamen zwei Diener herbei geeilt um die Türen zu öffnen. Sie staunten über die schlichte Kleidung des Gastes und neigten auch vor ihm ihr Haupt er schmunzelte und staunte. Dann liefen sie durch das Entree welches extra groß und protzig war um Eindruck zu schinden und Demut zu lehren. Bei Philip verfehlte es nicht seine Wirkung er staunte mit offenem Mund. 

XXX

Als sie endlich in Etiénnes Schlafgemach gelangten, für Etiénne eine halbe Ewigkeit, setzte er sich in seinen Ohrensessel. Philip fiel sofort das Laudanum auf, das Etiénne mitgenommen hatte in sein Schlafzimmer, warum wusste er auch nicht. Es stand sonst immer in der Bibliothek. Philip schielte darauf wie ein Süchtiger. Etiénne entging das nicht, im Gegenteil er brauchte auch etwas, er lächelte und holte die Flasche, danach zwei Gläser und Brandy. Danach sah er zu wie Philip im Himmelreich versank, anschließend tat er das selbe bei sich. Als er wieder zu sich kam lag er halb ausgezogen auf dem Bett.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich so endlos oft.

Als der nächste Morgen erwachte fragte Philip. „War das gut Etiénne?“  
„Ah, hm… das war mehr als das!“ Er lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn.  
„Schlaf jetzt, ich falle um vor Müdigkeit!“  
„Ich kann hier bei Dir bleiben?“  
„So lange du willst!“  
Am nächsten Abend klopfte es an der Tür, sie war auf. Er scheuchte Philip durch die Tür mit dem Wandteppich in das Zimmer daneben. Philip war wach und wusste warum.  
„Euer Abendessen Marquis, wo ist Euer Gast untergekommen?“  
„Im Zimmer nebenan Calvert!“  
Als Calvert wider raus ging, klopfte es augenblicklich an Philips Tür, der hatte sich schnell angezogen und saß über ein Buch gebeugt.  
„Monsieur!“  
Calvert war es zu tiefst zu wieder einen einfachen Mann zu bedienen… aber er zeigte es nicht! Er stellte es ab und ging. Danach kam Etiénne rein, „verzeih das, grade, aber ich kann es mir nicht erlauben!“  
„Ist schon gut, ich verstehe das!“ 

Er kam ihm nahe, „Ich verstehe das leider zu gut!“ legte seine Hand an Etiénnes Hosenlatz und ließ sie hinab gleiten. Etiénne nahm sie und hielt beide Hände vor sich fest, dann küsste er ihn, befreite und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Philips Arme schlangen sich um Etiénnes Körper und so verharrten sie lange. Oh Gott, Etiénne hatte sich gerade eben verliebt und das in einen käuflichen Jungen! Etiénne küsste seinen Hals und seinen Mund dann ließ er von ihm ab. 

„Was willst Du als nächstes tun?“  
„Zeig mir Deine Pferde!“  
„Gerne komm mit!“

Philip hielt sich diskret hinter Etiénne als sie durch das Haus liefen, Philip wurde von sämtlichen Dienern angestarrt. Selbst seine Diener haben bessere Kleidung als ich! dachte er! Sie starrten als sei er ein Tier im Zoo, wenn Etiénne es jedoch bemerkte und zurück starrte gingen die Blicke auf den Boden. Im Stall angelangt standen, es war ja noch früh und die Wiesen weit weg, edle Stuten und noch edlere Hengste alle Ägyptischen Aussehens. 

„Unglaublich, wie schön diese Tiere sind!“  
„Es sind die Besten! Ich habe sie alle eigenständig ausgesucht!“  
„Du meinst du warst in Arabien?“  
„Schon so oft, ich plane in einer Woche wieder dort hin zu reisen!“  
„Was würde ich darum geben mit Dir zu kommen? Doch leider kann ich mir das nicht leisten, ich weis ja nicht mal wie ich meine Wohnung finanzieren soll ohne Arbeit!“  
Etiénne sah ihn an und zog ihn zu sich in seinen Arm. „Es tut mir leid, ich weis wie es ist ganz unten zu stehen!“

XXX

Am späten Nachmittag brachte er ihn zurück zu Madame Mignong, er hatte es so verlangt! Madame Mignong sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Als er durch die Tür kam, „Hallo mein kleiner Philip, hat er Dich nett behandelt und wie war es?“  
„Es war… er ist einer der ganz Reichen!“  
„Aus welchem Hause stammt er?“  
„Das darf ich nicht sagen!“  
„Komm schon meine Zuckerschnecke! Was solls, wir nehmen ihn ein Bisschen aus und dann können wir ihm nötigenfalls mit der Offenbarung seines Namens und Deinem „Charme“ in Misskredit bringen!“  
Sie striff an ihm vorbei und zog ihn an ihren dicken Busen, komm Söhnchen, schien diese Geste zu heißen. Philip willigte ein Etiénne etwas um den Finger zu wickeln, was er schon längst hatte, um ihn dann auszunehmen!

XXX

Als Philip einige Morgende später nach Hause kam um sich endlich auszuruhen, hatte er endlich soviel Geld um die letzte Miete zu bezahlen. Doch was war mit denen davor? Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und als er vorsichtig öffnete, man wusste nie in dieser Gegend war es sehr gefährlich, trat Etiénne ein.

„Es war aufwendig Deine Wohnung zu finden! Frage nicht, ich habe gute Diener!“  
Dann klopfte es nochmal an der Tür, laut des Klopfens wusste Philip wer es war. Sein Vermieter!  
„Ich hab doch gesagt ich bekomme noch vier Mieten! Streng Dich n bisschen an Du Schwein, mach Deine Beine Breiter oder so… aber ich brauch die Kohle Mistkerl.“  
„Ich gebe das Geld sobald ich es habe!“  
Da mischte Etiénne sich ein „Hey Kerl, wie viel kriegst du für diese runtergekommene Absteige?“  
„Runter gekommen, was erlaubst Du Dir! Diese !Bude! ist vornehmer als die Meisten in diesem Viertel!“  
Er wurde unbeherrscht „Wie viel?“  
„Tja mit Verzuges Zinsen und allem zusammengerechnet! 3 Franc insgesamt!“  
Etiénne lächelte, wenn es sich nur um drei läppische Franc handelte. Er holte seinen Geldbeutel raus und nahm 5 Franc „hier für die nächsten Mieten, Halsabschneider!“  
Als der Vermieter die Hand mit dem Siegelring sah musste er stutzen, „Danke Monsieur!“ dann verschwand er.  
„Ich komme um Dir zu sagen, dass ich morgen aufbreche und um Dich zu fragen ob Du interessiert daran bist mich zu begleiten!?“ Er stellte eine Tasche auf dem Boden ab, „das mit der Miete ist geklärt für die Zeit die wir brauchen werden!“  
„Ich, äh… gerne Etiénne!“ er sah die Tasche an was ist darin?  
„Mach sie auf!“  
Als Philip die Tasche öffnete kamen ein paar wunderschöne Gehröcke, Westen, Hemden, Hosen und Schuhe zum Vorschein! Philip staunte sie an sie waren kostbar und wundervoll.  
„Die haben ein Vermögen gekostet Etiénne!“  
„Probiere sie mal an, ja! Es sind Deine!“  
„Was?“ Philip sprang auf und lachte vor Freude laut auf „Meine?“ Dann zog er einen an und staunte weil er aufs Haar genau passte. „Woher?“  
„Als Du geschlafen hast, hat Calvert an Deinem Rock Maß genommen…“  
Philip sprang in seine Arme „Danke Etiénne, danke, danke, danke!!!!“ Er küsste ihn stürmisch und zog ihn auf das Bett.  
„Komm! Nein, ich will Dich hör auf damit und komm jetzt!“

Etiénne zögerte. Eigentlich hatten sie keine Zeit doch dann, ließ er sich nach einiger schneller Vorbereitung in ihn sinken, völlig angezogen und noch seinen Mantel tragend! Er sah ihm in die Augen und stieß zu, wieder und wieder. Philip spürte seine ganze Männlichkeit und stöhnte laut. Als Etiénne kam ließ er sich auf ihm niedersinken und atmete heftig.  
Er entzog sich schloss die Hose und starrte von oben herab auf ihn. „Zieh Dich an, wir müssen packen!“

XXX

Als alles vorbereitet war und sie endlich in der Kutsche saßen und zum Hafen fuhren bedankte Philip sich noch oft, er erzählte ihm was Madame Mignongs Plan war und dass er ihn nicht ausführen würde! Sie stiegen in einigen Gasthöfen unterwegs ab, gaben sich als Vater und Sohn aus. Auf dieser Reise kam der junge Diener Jacques Chernisez mit, Calvert war schon zu alt für solche Expeditionen und überließ es ihm. Jacques saß dick eingepackt neben Ferdinand auf dem Kutschbock, als sie nach Tagen im Hafen eintrafen. Als sie dann die Demeter betraten und es endlich los ging waren alle drei gespannt auf das was kommen möge!

Zunächst war die See ruhig und die Segel blähten sich wenig bis gar nicht, doch in der dritten Nacht blähten sie sich mit zunehmender Stunde und ein Sturm zog auf. Das Schiff wurde wie Spielzeug auf dem rollenden Ozean hin und her geworfen. Philip stürmte an Deck und wollte sich übergeben, doch Etiénne musste ihn aufhalten und ihm zu schreien er würde über Bord gehen, er drückte ihm einen Eimer an den Bauch woraufhin er hinein erbrechen musste! Der Wind heulte hinten im Besanmast und ließ das Holz laut knirschen… Philip hatte eine fürchterliche Angst. Jacques kam nicht aus dem unterem Deck hervor und Etiénne stand wie eine Galionsfigur und lachte in den Wind zum Achterdeck. Er kannte das er liebte das, Gefahr und Adrenalin waren gute Begleiter wenn einer das Leben spüren will! Oh ja, und er wollte es jetzt! Am Morgen des letzten Tages ihrer Überfahrt wurde es langsam still und der Ozean begann sich zu beruhigen! Als sie ankamen verbrannte die Sonne gnadenlos ihre Gesichter und stieß ihnen den Wüstenwind in die Augen. Sie waren zum Sultan Achmad eingeladen, als Etiénne diesen mit einem ehrerbietigen Gruß bedachte musste er grinsen.

„Lieber Freund, schön Euch wohl auf zu sehen! Seid mein Gast!“  
„Sultan“ Etiénne verneigte sich tief, denn dieser stand im Rang weit über ihn.  
„Lasst die alberne Spielerei!“

Etiénne hob den Kopf und lächelte Süffisant. Dann stellte er Philip vor als seinen Sohn, Jaques musste kurz aufsehen schwieg aber als er Etiénnes Blick deutete…. Der Sultan verneigte sich vor ihm und hieß ihn willkommen! Sie wurden in kostbare Gemächer geführt und bekamen orientalische sehr fremdartige Speisen vorgesetzt. Sehr köstlich musste Philip feststellen, sie waren allein und ließen sich gehen.

„Gefällt es Dir?“  
„Danke Etiénne, es ist wunderschön… siehst du das ganze Gold?“ Er zeigte auf die Wände und die kostbaren Wandteppiche, auf die Borten der Kissen auf denen sie saßen, auf die Vorhänge und die Inneneinrichtung!  
„Er hat ein erquickliches Vermögen!“  
„Sieh die Frauen?“  
„Ja, sie sind Kurtisanen mein Lieber… stell Dich gut an und du darfst die Schönste haben!“

Philip staunte über soviel Reichtum und das Ganze Repertoire. Am Abend wurden sie zu einem prunkvollen Essen eingeladen und dazu tanzten die Kurtisanen, eine kam Philip besonders nahe und becircte ihn förmlich. Der Sultan sah es und sagte ihm er dürfe sie eine Nacht lang erobern. Etiénne machte das eifersüchtig… doch gut dachte er sich, die Jugend soll sich amüsieren! Jacques saß die ganze Zeit treu an seiner Seite und sah nicht einmal auf wenn Etiénne ihn ansah. Und so kam es, Philip schlief in einem anderen Raum fast die halbe Nacht mit der Frau… Als er wiederkam musste er Etiénne halb wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht ertragen, Etiénne ließ seine Wut verbal an ihm aus! Philip verstand, dass er jetzt sein Eigentum war. Aber er war er und er war frei…!

XXX

Am nächsten Tag sahen sie sich die Pferde an eines schöner als das andere, eines edler als das andere! Ein goldener Hengst wurde Etiénne vorgestellt, er tänzelte auf und ab und wieherte durchdringend nach seinen Stuten, schachtete aus und gebärdete sich wie ein wildes Tier. Aber er war in jeder Situation gut zu händeln, Ibn Fahatlan hieß dieser, der Sohn von Fahatlan… er nannte ihn Fahatlan! Etiénne wusste, dass er dieses edle Geschöpf haben wollte.

Dann kamen eine Reihe von Stuten dran, die aber alle keine Bedeutung für ihn hatten. Sie waren nicht das außergewöhnliche was er suchte! Dann jedoch sah er eine deren Fell so rot wie Feuer war, sie glänzte wie ein Feuerball wie die Sonne… er fragte, es war die Stute des Sultans eines seiner wertvollsten Tiere. Rahnishka, er wusste auch dieses wundervolle zierliche Wesen musste er haben! Er fragte ob er sie reiten dürfe, Sultan Achmad gewährte es ihm fast widerwillig. Er musste ihn beschwatzen… dann jedoch spürte er ihre Anmut und ihre Schönheit zwischen seinen Schenkeln… sie flog wie ein Pfeil durch die Wüste! Er spürte ihren enormen Willen und ihre ganze Pracht! Die Knechte des Sultans staunten über den Französischen Adligen der ein Pferd so reiten konnte.  
Etiénne dachte es würde schwer sein sie ihm abzukaufen… er überlegte wie er es wohl tun könne?! Als er zurück kam lächelte er glückselig in seine Krawatte! Philip dachte, dass er sich alles kaufen könne weil er genug Geld hatte…aber nicht ihn! Er wurde wütend… er musste es verbergen! 

XXX

Den ganzen Abend über saß Etiénne bei dem Sultan und beknetete ihn, Philip war allein.. einzig Jacques saß bei seinem Herren und schwieg. Ja, das war sein Eigentum, sein treu ergebener Diener! Der ihn nie niemals verlassen würde, dachte er. Er fühlte sich seltsam fremd und schlich davon mit der Kurtisane des gestrigen Abends! Als Etiénne endlich einen Sieg einfahren konnte um die seltene Schönheit zu gewinnen sah er sich um. Philip war nirgends zu entdecken..

„Jacques, sieh nach Monsieur De Lascoux! Berichte mir wo er sich aufhält!“  
„Ja, Herr!“

Jacques machte sich also auf den Weg, er fragte die Diner des Palastes nach dem Jungen und wurde schließlich fündig. Als er die Zimmertür der Dame öffnete, lag dieser auf ihr und sah den Diener verstört an.

„Monsieur Chernisez, bitte Sie dürfen mich nicht verraten!“  
„Zu spät Monsieur Lascoux!“  
„Bitte, ich werde Ihnen ewig dankbar sein… bitte verraten Sie mich nicht!“  
„Wissen Sie was Sie da von mir verlangen…“

Jacques drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes davon. Er mochte seinen Herren sehr, aber er mochte auch dessen Gespielen… was wollte er also tun? Er grübelte und überlegte hin und her. Schließlich stand er vor Etiénne, dieser sah ihn beinahe liebevoll an, einen sehr kurzen Moment!

„Nun, hast du ihn gefunden, mein treuer Jacques?“  
Jacques sah ihn an und zu Boden, er schluckte  
„Nun was ist, ich weis das ich auf Dich zählen kann!“ Missbrauche mein Vertrauen nicht schwang im Nebenklang nach…  
Jacques sah auf, „Ja Herr…“

Etiénne sah ihn von oben herab an und lächelte ihn freundlich an, keine Maske, er wusste er hatte Angst vor ihm. Er wusste er war nicht einfach, aber er wusste auch das die treue Seele ihn nie im Stich ließe! 

„Nun?“  
„Er ist bei der Kurtisane, Herr!“  
„Hab ich es mir gedacht, dieses kleine bigotte Bürschchen!“ Er sagte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Diner. 

Als er ihn fand machte er ihn mit Worten die Hölle heiß und schrie ihn an. Philip schrie zurück, „Ich bin nicht Dein Eigentum, du kannst nicht tun und lassen was Du willst mit mir! Merke es Dir!“ Etiénne schlug ihm darauf hin mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. 

XXX

Am nächsten Tag schickte er ihm mit dem ersten Schiff heim und sagte ihm er solle sich nie wieder blicken lassen! Dann fuhr er zurück in den Palast des Sultans und schwieg den ganzen Abend. Jacques duckte sich jedes Mal wenn er zuckte, doch Etiénne wurde niemals zu ihm so wie zu seinen anderen Dienern! Einige Wochen noch sahen sie sich die schönsten Tiere auch an anderen Orten an, bis Etiénne endlich 18 zusammen gesammelt hatte. Dann wurden sie auf ein Schiff geladen und gut vertäut. Etiénne reiste mit ihnen heim. Er sah sehr oft nach ihnen und gab ihnen Wasser und Heu, nach zwei Wochen kehrte er heim.

Seine Pferde wurden am Hafen von seinen Dienern in Empfang genommen, sie kamen mit allen klar, außer mit dem Goldenen Fahatlan! Etiénne ließ sich nach einigen Tagen zum Hafen bringen, als er alle Pferde willkommen hieß aber Fahatlan nicht unter ihnen war… und schickte die Kutsche heim. Dann Sattelte er den Goldenen und ritt ihn heim, es war ein Kampf bis Fahatlan spürte, dass Etiénne ihm alle Freiheiten der Welt ließ er hielt ihn nicht fest, wenn er galoppieren wollte ließ er ihn. Wollte er Steigen um seine Schönheit zu präsentieren ließ er ihn… tänzelte er zur Seite weil er eine rossige Stute traf, so durfte er auch das! Nach einem Tag, kehrte Etiénne im Gasthof „zu den drei Eichen“ ein und nahm ein Zimmer, Fahatlan hörte er in seinem Stall wiehern. Er aß ein Hasen Ragout und trank dazu guten Wein, dann sah er nochmal nach ihm. Am nächsten Morgen versuchte der Stallknecht gerade ihn zu beruhigen, Etiénne trat ein und nahm das Tier ohne ein Wort, dann sattelte er zu dessen erstaunen selbst, sprang auf und ritt davon.

XXX

Das tat er noch in drei weiteren Gastschenken bis er schließlich ankam. Sein Stallbursche nahm Fahatlan und brachte ihn in den Stall. Er selbst war unheimlich müde und begab sich in sein Bett. Als er in den Salon kam trat Monsieur Calvert auf ihn zu und sagte, dass Philip seine Kleider, die Etiénne ihm geschenkt hatte zurück gebracht habe. Etiénne musste daraufhin grübeln, er wurde wütend und jeder wusste man musste ihm aus dem Wege gehen! Er machte sich auf in das Freudenhaus um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, als er Madame Mignong wegstieß um direkt zu ihm zu gelangen, platzte er in einen Akt der Lust. Ein Anderer nahm ihn und hatte ihm Hände und Füße gefesselt, Philip war übersät mit Bissen und blauen Flecken. Etiénne riss den brutalen Freiherr von ihm und prügelte ihn zur Tür hinaus, riegelte ab und hörte nicht auf den Tumult auf dem Flur, er beugte sich zu ihm und wischte ihm das Blut vom Mund. Dann drückte er ihn an sich, wickelte die Decke um ihn und machte sich große Sorgen. Er war so mager, er war blass und wirkte krank. 

„Oh Gott, selbst wenn ich vor Eifersucht platze aber das, das darf nicht sein! Ich will nicht das Du so lebst… selbst wenn wir nie wieder zusammen sein werden. Oh Gott, ich war so eifersüchtig Mon Amour! Ich wollte Dich für mich… aber Du bist nicht zu besitzen… ich lasse Dir Geld da, du mietest Dir eine hübsche Wohnung irgendwo… du musst mir das nicht sagen, hörst Du! Dann lass ich Deine Sachen schicken. Ich kann nicht zulassen dass Du hier umkommst in diesem Loch! Ich schicke Dir jeden Monat Geld… du nimmst Dir eine hübsche Frau und denkst nicht mehr an mich! Ja?“ Er sah ihm in die Augen, „Ja? Versprich mir das!“ 

Philip nickte knapp und begann zu weinen. Etiénne steckte ihm eine beachtliche Summe in seine Westentasche und strich ihm über die Wange! Die Tür wurde aufgebrochen und zwei Kerle stark wie Bären standen darin, sie wollten Etiénne packen da rief Philip „er hat es nicht getan!“ und stoppte sie. Etiénne schickte nach Doktor Cordonnier und gab ihm eine extra Summe damit er schwieg. Madame Mignong staunte über den besten Arzt aus Paris und raunte Philip zu das ihn Niemand außer der ganz Reichen bezahlen könne. Schließlich ging Etiénne und ließ nie wieder von sich hören.

XXX

Die Wut war verraucht und der Zorn… manchmal war es regelrechte Habsucht! Nichts wünschte Etiénne mehr als das man ihn liebte, doch das blieb ungehört! Er wollte sich in kein Verderben stürzen, er wollte Niemanden besitzen nicht für diesen Preis. Oh Gott er liebte dieses anmutige Wesen, aber genau aus diesem Grunde musste er ihn lassen! Was man liebt das lässt man frei!

XXX

Es vergingen weitere Jahre, ohne auch nur den Hauch von körperlicher Liebe! Wenn Comte De Vigny vorbei kam riss er sich zusammen, trotz allem knisterte zwischen Beiden die Luft, jedes Mal. Ab und an sah er Philip auf Paris Straßen aber er zeigte sich ihm nie mehr. Einmal kurz sah Philip ihn als er in seiner Kutsche vorbei fuhr, müde traurig und einsam! Wenn er an das Tor des Anwesens gelangte blieb es für ihn verschlossen, er hatte immer Zutritt bekommen vor dem Ganzen Malheur.

XXX

Dann vergaß Etiénne ihn irgendwann, er suchte Zerstreuung und spielte ein bisschen mit seinem Geld. Er baute seine Pferdezucht weiter aus und er nahm sehr guten Reitunterricht, bei dem Lehrer des Königs Monsieur de Pluvinel. Seine Pferde waren es auch die ihn über die schlimmste Zeit retteten, manchmal war er Tagelang auf einem Ausritt so dass die Diener sich schon wunderten. Dann war er in normaler Alltagskleidung ohne all den Pomp ausgezogen. Eine Satteltasche mit Proviant und genug gut verstecktes Geld und auf ging es manchmal hinaus in die Stadt oder aufs Land. Wenn andere Adlige in ihren Kutschen, die nur halb so teuer wie seine waren, vorbei zogen und er neben dem Pferd lief um ihm eine Pause zu gönnen, rümpften sie die Nase über diesen Stallburschen.

Einmal war einer Dame das Wagenrad entzwei gebrochen die Zofe weinte und die zwei Lakaien versuchten ihr Glück. Der Kutscher rettete die Pferde aus ihrer Misere… Etiénne kam zufällig vorbei und bot Hilfe an, Niemand achtete auf ihn. Die Dame wollte ihm ein wenig Geld als Dank schenken er lehnte genauso zuvorkommend ab. Da wurde einer der Diener stutzig und sah ihn genauer an. Er grüßte formell mit Titel „Marquis!“

„Marquis?“ Fragte die Comtesse abwertend.  
„Nun da man mich enttarnte!“ Er sah den Diener resigniert an „Marquis de Menaux Comtesse de Bligny!“ Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen sehr formellen Handkuss auf.  
„Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt ich muss weiter, gute Reise!“ Er wies sie ab und lies sie wie eine kalte Kartoffel fallen.

Die Diener sahen sich an, ja so kannte man ihn. Mürrisch und Misanthropisch wie eh und je.  
Er hielt sein Pferd an schneller zu werden, dazu reichte ein sanftes Bein an der Seite der braven Stute und sie stob davon. Das hatte ihm gefehlt, würde man ihn jetzt auf diesen Wegen erkennen? Er suchte sich ein Gasthaus und übernachtete dort. Als er weiter wollte wurde er überfallen man nahm sein Pferd und da man sonst nichts fand schlug man ihn nieder. Es dauerte Tage bis er nach Haus kam. Dann beschloss er beim nächsten Mal wenigstens Jacques mitzunehmen denn der konnte gut reiten.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf, Jacques staunte immer wieder über ihn, der so viel vom gemeinen leben wusste. Mehr als alle anderen bei denen er je eine Anstellung hatte. Diese Arbeit machte ihm Spaß er konnte reisen und reiten und musste nichts bezahlen. Etiénne behandelte ihn wie einen Freund wenn sie diese Reisen unternahmen. Jacques empfand irgendwann tiefe Zuneigung für seinen Herren… wenn sie daheim waren war Jacques wieder das wofür er bezahlt wurde fast ein Leibeigener. „Sie wissen schon… Ach kommen Sie schon so war es nicht gemeint… betrachten Sie es mal von der anderen Seite… Sie glauben wohl jeder Spukgeschichte…“ So wurde er angeredet auf einer Reise und fühlte sich fast auf einer Stufe.  
Auch Etiénne empfand eine tief gehende Zuneigung für den smarten Burschen. Ihm gefiel wenn Jacques ihn Siezte statt „Herr“ oder „Monsieur le Marquis!“ Oder so etwas in der Art von sich zu geben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nun ist die Geschichte vollständig da fehlte doch warum auch immer der Philip Teil?


	2. Die Rote Hölle in Waterloo

Es war eine sehr dunkle Nacht, ein Schneesturm jagte den nächsten. Der Wind heulte nur so um die alt ehrwürdigen Mauern des Hauses. Es war einer jener Abende an denen man sich wünschte es wäre Sommer und die Natur friedlich. 

Aber die benannte hatte andere Pläne, sie tobte wild und gebärdete sich wie ein grimmiges Tier. Mal schrie sie voller Zorn in einem Gewitter grollen mal zerschnitt sie die Luft mit ihren Krallen in einem zuckendem Blitz. Vorerst würde es sicher so bleiben…   
Drinnen loderte ein warmes Feuer im Kamin. Etiénne warf einen Holzscheit nach. Er erhob sich und setzte sich in seinen gemütlichen Sessel, dann legte er die Beine hoch. Der Kopf rollte gegen die Lehne. Er schloss die Augen und es dauerte nicht allzu lang bis er schlief.

Er sank in einen tiefen Traum. Der sich anfühlte wie Morast aus dem es sobald kein Entkommen geben würde. Tiefe Schwere bemächtigte sich seiner, tiefe kalte Schwere. Blei auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte das Gefühl hinunter gezogen zu werden. 

<<<  
Er ritt, er jagte seinen wunderschönen Schimmel Ciél, er schrie, nein er brüllte aus voller Kehle…hinter ihm tausende Hufe die den Boden donnernd trafen. Schnauben, Schreie, Schüsse, Kanonendonner. „Voran Jungs, voran meine Kinder reitet wie der Teufel, wir müssen Sie jetzt kriegen, jeeetzt!“ Er sah sie, die rote Schar er fühlte die Präsenz…oh Gott, er hasste sie so inbrünstig. Er verachtete sie, er wusste sie schon tot. Da konnten sie sich in ihrem Carée so lange aufstellen wie sie wollten. Er würde sie gnadenlos überrennen, ihnen die Köpfe abschlagen. Hass rann durch ihn wie ein reißender Strom. Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Venen. Jetzt oder Niemals mehr. 

Dann trat plötzliche Stille ein. Nur sein Herzschlag war zu hören, es rauschte dröhnend in seinem Ohr. Atem, stoßweise stockend ….ungläubig! Ein Zittern, dass sich seiner bemächtigte. Er sah alles in Zeitlupe. Seine Hände krallend in Ciéls Mähne, seine Beine flogen…wieso sah er seine Beine von sich fliegen? Sein Kolpack rutschte vom Kopf sein Säbel bog sich über ein anderes Pferd. Wieso kam dieses Pferd so nah? An ihm vorbei…Abgrund. Musketenfeuer….aufspringende Rotröcke?  
Er hatte sie alle in den sicheren Tod getrieben. SIE ALLE! 

Er übersah den Hohlweg der sich vor ihnen auftat. Das ganze Bataillon rannte darauf zu. Gefangen im Sog des erwähnten Sieges. Er vornweg, mit gezücktem Säbel, hasserfüllt! Der Spalt war viel zu breit zum drüber hinwegsetzen. In irrsinnigem Tempo rannten die Pferde eines auf das andere fallend. Den Ausdruck der Panik und des wissenden Todes in ihren Augen. Die ersten rutschten vorweg und fielen auf die Vorderbeine. Der Klang von knackenden Knochen und röhrenden Schreien hallte durch den Grund. Als sie vornüber fielen malmend ihre Reiter begruben. Die Folgenden rutschten strampelnd auf die Ersten. Langsam füllte sich der Abgrund. Hektik, Panik, Rufe, Schmerzen, Blut. Durchsetzt mit klagendem Wimmern.  
Pferde versuchten sich zu befreien, wild um sich schlagend und tretend auch auf ihre Reiter. Wer nicht durch die Jagt zu Tode gekommen war den zerschlug es jetzt. Die die sich retten konnten wurden am oberen Rand des Hohlweges erschossen, von den wartenden Rotröcken.  
…  
Die Rotröcke hatten sie heran donnern lassen, ihren Hass schürend, sie wütend provoziert. Etiénne hielt es nicht mehr aus. Was Napoleon sagte oder nicht, es war seine Zeit. Er wollte sie dem Erdboden gleich machen. Die Engländer jedoch waren listig. Einige Mann hatten sie in Sicht vor dem Hohlweg gestellt und die anderen lagen weiter hinten im Gras, auf Befehle wartend. Die Franzosen hatten keine Chance. ...

Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.

Stille!

Als er erwachte war Nacht, bevor er irgendetwas anderes bemerkte roch er es, Verwesung, tiefer dumpfer Eisengeruch. Er erschrak furchtbar…bis er dem gewahr wurde was geschehen war. Ja alles kam zu ihm zurück. Er schluckte und sah angsterfüllt um sich. Tote Körper um ihn über im unter ihm, er blickte nach rechts dort lag ein Soldat aus seinem Bataillon, ein Arm stand in merkwürdigem Winkel ab. Er schloss die Augen. Geschehen war das Unfassbare! Sollte er doch zum glorreichen Sieg beitragen. Ein Sieg der in die Geschichte eingehen würde. Stille unheimliche Stille, die Schlacht war verloren, oder? 

Nun jedes Schlachtfeld sieht einem anderen ähnlich…am Ende bleibt nur der Tod ob Sieg oder nicht! Jedes Schlachtfeld ist fürchterlich und verheerend.  
Er sah sich um, er versuchte diesen klammen Griff um seine Brust loszuwerden, doch es gelang nicht. Atem, er konnte nicht atmen. Dann sah er ihn, seinen besten Freund, einen Freund den die Welt nie gekannt hatte, seinen liebsten Freund auf Gottes weiter Erde.

Auf ihm liegend, Blut rann ihm aus Nase und Mund in Blasen aus rotem Schaum. Jean sah ihn an. Er lebte noch, Gott er lebte!

„Etiénne, alles in Ordnung mein Freund?“ sprach er mit dünner, halb erstickter Stimme.  
„Jean, aber was ist mit Dir?“  
„Ich weis es nicht, ich habe kein Gefühl mehr in meinem Oberleib, meine Zeit ist um.“  
„Nein, was sagst du da, ich hol uns hier raus, Jean?“ Etiénne rüttelte an ihm, „werde wieder wach, nicht einschlafen.“ Panik bemächtigte sich seiner er rief und rief, zog und zerrte an ihm. Endlich öffnete sein Freund, welcher mehr ein Bruder war als alles andere, die Augen und sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an.   
„Bitte, Etiénne, du musst mich erlösen. Der Schmerz ist übermächtig. Erlöse mich und gib mir Frieden. Allein Schaffe ich es nicht!“ Indem er so sprach lief sein Blut und tropfte dem anderen ins Gesicht.

Etiénne durchlebte die Hölle, seinen eigen…nein, wie konnte er Gott spielen? Er würde ihn retten. Hier raus schaffen… Doch dann sah er diese Augen. Diesen flehenden Blick, die Bitte die darin stand. Eine lange Zeit überlegte er hin und her, schüttelte den Kopf von links nach rechts. Wissend…

Er griff nach einem Säbel, brachte es fertig ihn aus dem Bandolier des toten Soldaten ihm zur Seite zu entwirren. Zögerte kurz und stach ihn in einem Ruck durch den Rücken seines Freundes.  
Jean riss die Augen auf und richtete sie auf Etiénne mit einem dankenden Blick, geradeheraus ins Antlitz. Etiénne sah zu wie seine Augen langsam ins Jenseits glitten und erloschen.

„Jean, ich habe dich immer geliebt wie meinen Bruder!“ 

Stille, trat ein als Jeans Kopf vornüber fiel.

Lange lag Etiénne da und weinte hemmungslos, umklammerte Jean in einem harten Griff, riss ihn an seine Brust. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht, Schluchzer drangen erstickt hinaus. Doch alles flehen und beten war vergebens. Schuld erdrückte ihn er wünschte er wäre tot…

…bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er zu sich kam war die Nacht in eine gespenstische Stille gesunken. Kein Klang der Wehklage, kein Wimmern und kein Laut mehr. Stille erbarmungslose Stille. Ängstliche Stille. Der faulige Geruch über diesem Schlachtfeld war das einzige wahrnehmbare hier. Sogar die Vögel der Nacht hatten den Atem angehalten. Er konnte diesen Geruch nicht ertragen, die Hitze des Tages hatte die leblosen Körper um ihn herum gären lassen. Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft trat und kämpfte er sich frei. Dann kroch er über den toten Ciél weg, ein Bein des Pferdes hebend, ins freie hinunter in den gähnenden Abgrund. Weg nur weg. Rinnsale von Blut hatten sich durch die Masse aus Tot und Verderben bahn gebrochen um sich in einem einzigen Strom zu vereinen, der nun in eine natürliche Senke floss. Ein See aus Blut bildete sich dort. Etiénne strauchelte und fiel auf die Knie seine Weiße Hose war sofort in Purpur getränkt.

Dann übergab er sich in langen Krämpfen. Er zitterte all das Blut, all das war seine Schuld all das Elend hier…und er hatte überlebt um damit fertig zu werden! War das seine Strafe?   
Gott was gab er dafür tot zu sein! Er schrie wie ein Besessener. Raus hier weg hier. Er schlug in die Luft, um sich, weinte. Er schrie bis er keinen Atem mehr besaß und weinte bis keine Träne mehr Nahrung fand. 

Es wurde wieder schwarz. Er sank dankbar in ein rotes Nichts. Gebadet in Blut. Ruhiges rotes Nichts, stilles Nichts, dumpfes Nichts.   
Zu Letzt kämpfte er sich aus der voll gesogen roten Flut aus Blut. Frei. 

>>>  
Er erwachte, aus einem nicht minder wirren Szenario als es Draußen toste, schrie und brüllte. Er sprang auf wischte sich über den Morgenmantel. ….all das Blut das an ihm klebte…. Wollte nicht weichen, er hastete durch das Zimmer, benommen von all dem was geschehen und vergangen war. So oft der immer gleiche Alptraum. Er hyperventilierte und schwitzte…

Dann wurde er richtig wach. Er ging langsam zum Kamin zurück, auf das Feuer zu sah aus kalten stahlblauen Augen in das lodernde Rot. Nahm vom Sims ein Glas Branntwein und rann es die Kehle hinunter. Danach strich der alte Mann durch das Eisengrau seiner Haare, ließ die Hand über seine Schläfe an dem ebenfalls ergrauten Backenbart entlang gleiten und fallen ins Bodenlose! 

Er setzte sich, immer wieder diese quälenden Träume aus seiner Vergangenheit. Da konnte man zum Trinker werden.

Der gealterte und vorzeitig ergraute Etiénne war nicht mehr der stolze Dragoner von einst, er war Gram gebeutelt und mit an wahrscheinlich grenzender Sicherheit kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er war krank, alt und hässlich…hässlich seiner Gedanken wegen. Er verabscheute menschliche Gesellschaft, adelig…was er stets verborgen hatte!... Sonst wäre er vor langer Zeit guillotiniert worden. Als er zurück in sein Leben kehrte, hatte ein Onkel all sein Vermögen gerettet und ihn aufgenommen. Später dann verstarb der Onkel und er war rehabilitiert.

Gram und Sorgenfalten formten seine Stirn, streng sah sein Auge und harsch war seine Zunge. Dennoch sah er nicht minder gut aus als vor dreißig Jahren. 48 Jahre zählte er jetzt, doch er fühlte sich viel, sehr viel älter. Er fühlte sich allein und manchmal sehr einsam. Doch diesen Preis lohnte es sich zu zahlen, was wussten seine Mitmenschen schon, sie hatten nicht erlebt was er erlebt hatte. Nicht gesehen und gehört was er durchgemacht hatte. Alles was er wollte war Frieden. Darum hatte er sich mehrmals versucht zu töten. Doch entweder wurde er gefunden oder sein Herz war zu stark. Gift hatte er genommen aber auch das vertrug sein Körper. Seine Seele hatte viele Narben abbekommen. Narben an denen er verzweifelte. Narben die keinen Ausweg ließen. Tränen die Niemand hören oder trocknen konnte. 

Nur seine Adligen Mitmenschen…die stumpf auf das was sie kannten bestanden, Etikette und Gesellschaften. Doch diese Geplänkel nervte ihn sehr. Ständig diese unnützen Anlässe aus denen heraus man Feiern ansetzte nur um sich zu präsentieren. Ständig dieses leere Nichts und ständig diese holen Phrasen. Alle gaben vor einander zu respektieren um sich dann hinterrücks mit Worten zu erdolchen. Ganze Existenzen wurden so ausgelöscht. Was wussten sie schon über ihn. Niemand hatte sich je um ihn gekümmert, sie hatten es lang schon aufgegeben. Man munkelte und zerriss sich das Maul über ihn. Dann ließ man ihn außen vor und verachtete ihn. Obschon er einer der reichsten ihrer Art war. ..Das alles interessierte ihn nur minder.  
Er biss alle von sich! 

Napoleon hatte ihn enttäuscht und doch… Napoleon hatte ihn zu etwas gemacht. Damals war er mit Nichts außer seinen Kleidern am Leibe gekommen. Froh dem Terror entkommen zu sein. Alles hatte er aufgegeben. Der Kaiser hatte ihn nicht hängen lassen. Er meldete sich freiwillig zur Armee! Sie nahmen ihn auf ohne zu fragen, gaben ihm Lohn und Brot. Er war aufgestiegen in 10 Dienstjahren zum Leutnant. Dann kam Waterloo und damit sein eigenes Verderben.

Jetzt war Napoleon lang schon tot, gestorben in einem modrigen Loch auf St. Helena, gehalten wie ein Tier im Zoo. 

Etiénne war das was einst seiner Bestimmung gebührte „Etiénne Gerard Marquis L’Aigle de Menaux.“ Der Adler von Menaux. Seine Familie hatte diesen Zusatz schon seit Jahrhunderten besessen.


	3. Madéleine

Eine Dienstmagd klopfte und öffnete. Sie kam mit einer Suppe. Er sah sich um und knurrte Irgendetwas was sie nicht verstand. Sie stellte das Tablett ab und knickste wie es sich gehörte. Etiénne rief, „hast du, oder willst du mich nicht verstehen? Behalt Deinen Fraß und raus hier!“ Er sprang auf, kaum zu glauben wie schnell und wendig er noch war, warf das Tablett an die Wand und wies mit ausgestreckten Arm nach der Tür. Die Magd riss die Augen auf und rannte tränenüberströmt hinaus. 

Etiénne sah auf das Desaster was er angerichtet hatte. Gedankenverloren verrauchte nach einer guten Weile sein Zorn. Er konnte sehr aufbrausend und zornig werden. Dann kam er ins Denken. Was konnte sie denn für seine schlechte Laune, verursacht durch einen Nerven zehrenden Traum ? Er hatte ihr Gesicht gesehen, voller Angst und Panik. Er schämte sich, nahm eine Tablette und einen tiefen Schluck Branntwein. Ein zuckender Schmerz rannte durch ihn, sein Magen der das alles nicht vertrug peinigte ihn wieder. 

Die Tür ging auf, sein Kammerdiener trat ein und entschuldigte sich, mehr als oft und nötig wäre verbeugend. Etiénne sah ihn an…“ja, ist gut, raus jetzt aber schnell!“ Er hatte genug von dem Gejammer und wollte seine Ruhe. Der Diener schaute ihn beschwichtigend an und entschuldigte sich weiter…“ich schicke sie wieder hinauf Herr, sie wird alles reinigen. Dann soll sie ihre Strafe dafür erhalten.“  
Ihm wars jetzt egal was passierte. Hauptsache dieser Schmerz ließ endlich nach.

XXX

Wenig später kam Madéleine wieder hinauf. Sie stand geraume Zeit vor der Tür des Herren. Den Tränen sehr nahe, zitternd und in Unglück versunken. Das wars…ja das wars nun musste sie gehen. Kein Diener hatte je dem Marquis alles recht machen können. Sie war da keine Ausnahme. Der Kammerdiener hatte sie entlassen. Sie nahm sich vor stolz, aufrecht und stark zu bleiben. Sie sah viele Diener kommen und gehen. Sie hatte ihre Strafe erhalten und nun musste sie zu aller ihrer Blöße zum Herren des Hauses, grün und blau wie sie war. Sie sah davon ab zu fliehen. Obwohl es ihr klug erschien. 

Oh, wäre sie an diesem Tag bloß zu anderer Arbeit eingeteilt gewesen. Sie hatte doch nur das Hausmädchen vertreten das krank wurde und mit Fieber niederlag. Sie war doch eigentlich nur eine niedere Küchenmagd. Dann rechnete sie nicht mit der Bösartigkeit des Herren, sie bekam Angst …doch nun…zu spät.

Sie klopfte verzagt ihr Herz hämmerte in der Brust, sie japste nach Luft und ihre Hände wurden feucht.  
„Herein!“ herrschte es von drinnen.

Madéleine trat ein und stand stumm im Zimmer, sie starrte auf den Boden.

Langsam stand er auf, sein Auge war streng, doch als er sie erblickte sank sein Herz. Zögernd lief er zu dem weinenden Mädchen. Er hätte jetzt alles ertragen können, alles. Aber damit rechnete er nicht. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen, das kaum 14 sein mochte. Abgearbeitet, verhärmt und sehr dünn. Dazu kam dann noch das es voller blauer Flecken war. Sie stand halb zum gehen gerichtet zitternd vor ihm. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie Prügel bezogen hatte. Ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt und Blut rann aus der Nase. Das konnte er nicht wegwischen oder ertragen, nicht einfach so! Der der das zu verantworten hatte, den wollte er sich packen. Sein Herz pochte wütend bis zum Hals.  
Nur seinetwegen weinte dieses junge Geschöpf. Nur wegen seiner Laune. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? 

Sie stand ganz angst erstarrt stille um ihn nicht zu reizen das konnte er spüren. Warum dieser Wandel was war mit ihm. Er hatte Mitleid? Jahrelang war sein Herz hart wie Granit und jetzt, schien es sich zu erweichen… damals, da war er auch angsterfüllt. Da hatte er auch nichts, da ging es ihm genau so schlecht. Doch man hatte ihm Obdach und Essen gegeben, sich um ihn gekümmert. 

„Wie heißt du Kind?“  
„Madéleine, Herr,“ kam es erstickt.  
„Madéleine“… er räusperte sich, nahm ihr Kinn und hob es an, sah in ihre Augen.

Sah ihre aufgerissene Lippe. Schluckte die Wut hinunter.

„Es tut mir leid!“

Er hätte es nicht müssen. Doch er bewunderte ihren Mut, sich ihm zu stellen, sei es auch unter Tränen. Er bewunderte sie für ihr Durchhaltevermögen. Schließlich bewunderte er sie für ihren Stolz. Denn obwohl sie weinte funkelte und loderte es in ihr, das war klar zu erkennen.

„Du wirst mein Essen ab jetzt bringen, jeden Tag, du wirst gut entlohnt. Du sollst allen zeigen was in dir steckt. Du bist mehr als die anderen hier!“ Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm und zog sie mit zum Kaminsims. Schmerzverzerrt ließ sie es zu. Dann reichte er ihr ein Glas Branntwein, „trink, dann wird es nicht so schwer. Hör zu, ich bin, mag man sagen was man will, kein Monster…nein!“

XXX

Er dachte bei sich, dass er nur einsam war. Er wies ihr zu sich zu setzen. „Ich will das du weißt, dass du keinen Fehler gemacht hast Kind!“ Er rieb sich die Stirn und dann krampfte er die Hände um seinen Bauch. Ein weiterer Schmerzenshieb durchdrang seine Eingeweide. Er drückte die Augen fest zu und verzerrte das Gesicht. 

„Herr?“ Rief sie besorgt.

Er wies mit dem Finger auf den Kaminsims, dort lagen seine Tabletten. 

Madéleine rannte um sie zu holen, dann goss sie ihm Wasser ein und reichte es ihm. Er schluckte sie schnell hinunter.  
„Herr, soll ich Doktor Cordonnier hohlen?“

„Nein nicht diesen Aasgeier! Nein, ich muss mich hinlegen, ah verdammt!“

Sie half ihm auf, ließ ihn sich auf sie stützen und geleitete ihn aus dem Kaminzimmer und wollte ihn in sein Schlafgemach begleiten. Als sie auf dem Flur angelangt waren. Kam ein Diener herbeigeeilt und herrschte sie an zu gehen. Er würde ab jetzt übernehmen. Dann fluchte und schimpfte er sie aus. Etiénne bekam das trotz der Schmerzen sehr wohl mit und brüllte mehr als das er rief „Nein!“ 

Madéleine erschrak und zuckte zusammen. Doch ihr Griff um ihren Herren ließ nicht nach. Langsam gingen sie an dem verdutzt gekränktem Diener vorbei bis ans Ende des Flures. Dort öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und leitete ihn zu seinem Bett. Sie half ihm beim ausziehen des Morgenmantels und der Schuhe. Dann stand er in Unterhemd und Weste vor ihr und wollte die Weste öffnen doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sie öffnete sie mit flinken Fingern. Er stützte sich auf ihre Schultern. Sie zog sie aus wie auch das Hemd und tat wie ihr geheißen wurde. Er ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Froh flach zu liegen und den Weg geschafft zu haben. 

Sie hatte einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine noch immer muskulöse Brust geworfen. Darauf prangte einen große Narbe von rechts unten nach links oben. Sie war tief nur ein Säbel konnte solche Spuren hinterlassen. In seiner linken Schulter war ein Loch. Wahrscheinlich ein Durchschuss. Er sah ihre Blicke. 

„So was schafft nur ein Krieg, Mädchen.“

Sie sah verstohlen zu Boden.

Er nahm ihre Hand „Danke. Er strich über seinen Bauch „Bitte, hole mir noch eine Tablette, Madéleine und ein Glas Branntwein!“

Als sie gegangen war kam Doktor Cordonnier herein mit einem finsteren Blick. „Marquis, ihr werdet keine zwei Jahre älter wenn ihr weiterhin trinkt!“  
„Wer hat nach Ihnen geschickt?“

„Das ist jetzt unerheblich, Ihr solltet endlich meinen ärztlichen Rat annehmen. Lasst den Tabak und den ewigen Brandy weg, er wird Euren Tod bedeuten.“ Dabei blickte er ihn mehr als hochnäsig über den Rand seiner Brille an.

„Das ist mir egal, Sie aufgeblasener Pinsel! Nehmen Sie Ihren Koffer und packen sich! Raus aber plötzlich!“ Indem er ihn androhte ihm Gewalt anzutun sollte es nicht mehr als schnell gehen bekam er einen erneuten Krampf. Der Arzt drückte ihn in die Kissen und untersuchte ihn. Er konnte sich gerade eh nicht wehren! 

Madéleine stand vor der Tür und linste durch den Spalt. Er tat ihr leid, hätte sie gewusst wie schlecht es ihm ging, dann wäre sie mir ihrem Urteil nicht so streng und gemein gewesen. Denn sie hatte ihn bei sich mit schlimmen Namen benannt und ihm wer weis was an den Hals gewünscht. Doch wie er da so lag, hilflos ausgeliefert…. Der Doktor zwang ihn irgend etwas ekelhaft aussehendes zu trinken. Es musste, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, auch so schmecken. Dann ließ er ihn zur Ader mehr als nötig war. Nach einer endlosen Weile und nach endloser Quälerei ging er dann. Madéleine versteckte sich hinter der Tür ließ den finster drein blinkenden Doktor vorüber gehen und ging in das Schlafgemach des Herren. 

XXX

Er lag bleich auf dem Bett und zitterte. Dieser Doktor hatte es noch nicht mal für nötig erachtet ihn zuzudecken. Madéleine deckte ihn zu. Er schien zu schlafen. Doch bei der Bewegung sah er sie an. Er erhob kraft aufwendend eine Hand und legte sie auf ihre. Sie war kalt und klamm. Sie erschrak.


	4. Madéleine und die Rettung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Chapter mag keine Absätze warum???

Als sie alles erwärmt hatte steckte sie die Pfanne unter seine Decke. Er öffnete wieder die Augen bei der ungewohnten Wärme. Sie blickten jetzt sanft. Es war helllichter Tag gerade erst Mittag. Doch sie zog die Vorhänge zu. Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Flur und versteckte sich. Etiénne sah ihr zu, er erblickte ihre ängstlichen Augen. Die Tür ging auf und Calvert sein Kammerdiener stand im Zimmer. Sah seinen schlafenden Herren und ging wieder.  
Madéleine kam furchtsam wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Sie wartete und wollte gehen.  
„Bleib bei mir!“  
Sie sah ihn an. „Da nimm dir einen Sessel.“  
Sie zog ihn ans Bett und setzte sich. Sie sah wie elend er sich fühlte. Er war aschfahl im Gesicht. „Dieser Doktor ist ein Schinder! Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen…“ er sah an die Decke „ja und er mich auch nicht.“ Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus. Sie nahm ein Tuch und tupfte ihm das Gesicht ab. Er ergriff ihre Hand, sie zuckte, er sah sie an „ich tue Dir nichts, keine Angst!“ Er besah sie sich. Sie war abgearbeitet und schwielig. „Wie alt bist Du Madéleine?“ „11 Jahre Herr!“ Nicht schlecht geschätzt „11 Jahre und Hände wie 24!“ Er zuckte, wäre sie seine Tochter hätte sie es nicht so schwer…. Er wischte den Gedanken weg. Dann kam er wieder sie hätte es locker sein können! 11 Jahre und so zerbrochen. Er griff in ihre Seite sie zuckte wieder ängstlich und schob seine Hand weg. Doch er kam wieder griff ihre andere Hand und fühlte nur Rippen. Er sah plötzlich Panik in ihr aufkommen. Er nahm seine Hand weg, was war da? Er ließ sie sich wieder setzen. „Was hast du Kind?“ „ N…nichts Herr!“ Ihre Stimme bebte. Plötzlich weinte Sie.  
„Hör zu, Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben!“ Seine Stimme wurde rau und etwas zornig, „von mir aus, dann geh und lass mich allein!“ Sie sah ihn geradeheraus an und wandte sich schnell ab um zu gehen. Er ergriff wieder ihre Hand so als wolle er etwas sagen, ließ sie dann aber wieder los. Sie blickte ihn an. Es wirkte als hätte er Angst allein zu sein. Aber sie wusste nicht was er von ihr wollte.  
XXX  
Jede Nacht sah sie die Gier in Calverts Augen und war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert wenn er sie hernahm. Niemand scherte sich um sie, sie wussten es nicht und es war auch besser so. Sie war schließlich Calverts Hure. Sie kannten sie nur Still und lautlos. Nie hatte sie darum gebeten, nie hatte sie es gewollt. Sie hatte solche Angst vor diesem Mann, der ihr fast jede Nacht Schmerzen zufügte.  
Etiénne hatte Tatsache Angst einzuschlafen und von Träumen gequält zu werden. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Er konnte schon jemanden gebrauchen der in seiner Nähe wachte. Er wusste wie absurd es war. Eine Dienerin, er wusste die anderen Diener würden sich das Maul zerreißen. Aber es war ihm gerade jetzt egal. Ihm ging es schlecht und er wollte nicht allein sein.  
Sie setzte sich wieder er sah sie dankend an. Er sah sie so lang an bis seine Augen schwer wurden und er sie nicht mehr offenhalten konnte. Dann sank er in tiefen Schlaf.  
XXX  
Als er sie öffnete war es tief schwarze Nacht. Draußen zog wieder ein Herbststurm vorbei. Die Pferde in den Ställen wieherten erschrocken. Madéleine war gegangen. Er setzte sich auf. Es ging ihm gut er fühlte sich großartig. Die Schmerzen waren endlich verebbt. Er strecke sich lang und breit. Er horchte, bis auf das Tosen draußen war es drinnen ganz Still. Er stand auf zog sich an und ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort nahm er einen guten Schluck Brandy zu sich und sah ins Feuer, er legte ein paar Scheite nach aber da war doch etwas ungereimt, irgendein Geräusch eine Unruhe? Er horchte wieder, ja richtig etwas war anders. Ein Wimmern drang zu ihm herauf…um diese Zeit schlief er normalerweise. Oder las im Schlafzimmer. Ungewöhnlich, er lief auf den Flur. Dem Geräusch nach. Die Treppe hinunter, durch den Salon, Nichts! Da wieder, es kam vom Bediensteten Trakt, er legte den Kopf schief. Dann ging er weiter in diese Richtung. Ein halb erstickter Schrei, so als hielte jemand einem anderen den Mund zu?  
Es war ein Wehklagen und ein Stöhnen! Stöhnen, zwei Stimmen ? Er lief zu einer entlegenen Kammer, ganz am Ende des Flures, hoch, hin zum Alkoven. Dann hörte er Madéleines Stimme, sie weinte ganz leise und bitterlich. Sein Puls begann zu rasen. Er mochte sie gerne …nicht auf die Art wie man eine Frau lieben konnte, mehr auf die Art wie man ein Kind liebte. Eben wie eine Tochter. Komisch in so kurzer Zeit hatte dieses dürre Kind sein Herz gewonnen. Er hatte sich immer Kinder gewünscht, doch dann begann sein Leben zu zerbrechen…  
Er hörte wie sie rief „Nein, aua, Henri nicht, bitte!“  
Henri Calvert? Sein Kammerdiener? Unglaublich!  
Er stieß die Tür auf. Calvert lag auf dem auf dem Bauch liegenden Mädchen, welches er gefesselt hatte am Bettpfosten. Er vergewaltigte sie! Er nahm sie hart und unerbittlich. Etiénne wurde ganz schlecht bei dem was er sah und in Anbetracht ihres Alters! Er packte diesen Lumpen und schliff ihn mit sich hinaus. Er drückte ihn in seine Kammer und hieß ihn sich anzuziehen und seine Sachen zu Packen. Den letzten Lohn könne er getrost vergessen. Er hatte sich nicht im Zaum, er prügelte ihn besinnungslos. Dann holte er einen Eimer Wasser und goss ihn über den Mann.  
Schließlich zog er ihn mit sich in eine Kammer und sperrte ihn ein! Das sollte er Büßen, Etiénne schwor Rache!  
Schweren Herzens ging er zurück und öffnete die Tür zu Madéleines Kammer. Das Mädchen lag nackt und blutend auf seinem Bett, gefesselt. Er öffnete die Knoten an ihren Handgelenken, die schon blutig gescheuert waren. Sie weinte bitterlich.  
Weil die Kammer so Abseits lag, entfernt von allen anderen hatte auch nie einer gehört was geschah oder geschweige denn es gesehen. Dieses Wiesel musste den Oberdiener bestochen haben um sein Spiel zu treiben!  
Er hüllte sie in ihre Decke und konnte nicht anders, drückte sie an sich. Sie bebte und zitterte. Er hielt ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie klammerte sich an ihn wie an einen Anker. So blieb er eine ganze Weile sitzen. Dieses Schwein, das ließ er ihm nicht durchgehen!!!  
Aus purer Erschöpfung war das kleine Ding eingeschlafen. Er packte sie sich und nahm sie mit in sein Schlafgemach. Sie wog fast Gar nichts. Er konnte durch ihre Decke die Rippen fühlen. So schlecht ging es Dienern in seinem Hause? Bei ihm, wo er fast der Reichste Mann Frankreichs war? Nein! Das musste er ändern! Ihr Kopf lehnte gegen seine Schulter und er hörte wie sie schlief. Er blieb stehen und sah in das jetzt ruhige zufriedene Gesicht. Wie schön sie war! Das hatte ihr das Genick gebrochen bei Calvert! Sein Diener Jacques Chernisez tauchte im Flur auf und wunderte sich. Etiénne erzählte ihm was geschehen war und wusste, dass man ihm vertrauen konnte.  
Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. In ihm begann sein Herz vor Freude zu hüpfen….wie? Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte Vatergefühle. Das musste es sein, er hatte sich so sehr nach einer Tochter oder einem Sohn gesehnt ganz gleich!  
XXX  
Ein Tag und zwar dieser hatte sein ganzes Leben grundlegend verändert. Er interessierte sich für seine Mitmenschen. Ihm war nicht egal was mit dem Kind geschah, er fühlte großen Zorn Calvert gegenüber. Er spürte sein Leben wieder.  
XXX  
Er ging weiter und erreichte sein Gemach dann trat er ein und legte Madéleine auf sein Bett. Er deckte sie zu und nahm sich den Sessel. Dann starrte er sie lange an und sinnierte. Bis er einschlief. Er wurde kurze Zeit später von einem ängstlichen Weinen wach. Der Kamin war ausgegangen und hatte das Zimmer in düsteres Zwielicht getaucht.  
„Madéleine, hab keine Angst, du bist in meinem Bett! Ich passe auf, dass Dir nichts passiert!“ Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und fand die ihre. Er nahm sie und hüllte sie in seine eigene. Madeleine stand auf und nahm Abstand von ihm. Es dauerte eine lange Weile bis er sie überzeugen konnte umarmt zu werden.

Armes Kind, armes kleines Geschöpf! Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und sang ihr ein altes Lied. Sie wurde ganz still und lauschte. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr gesungen? Das musste Jahre her sein. Eine Träne rollte aus seinem Auge und verschwamm in ihrem Haar. Es war ein Moment der Freude und des Leidens zugleich.  
„Hab jetzt keine Angst mehr und vor mir altem Zausel schon gar nicht“ Er sprach und sein Atem ging über ihr Haar.  
„Ich bin bloß so… mürrisch ..weil…weil ich mich eben selbst nicht leiden mag.“  
Sie hielt ihn feste umarmt. In diesem Moment gab es nur sie und ihn! Komme was wolle, er beschloss sie zu beschützen. Sie gab ihm Halt und Kraft und er ihr ebenso. Sie umklammerten einander in einem wissenden Pakt. So als sei das ein Gelöbnis. Sollte auch die Welt entzwei brechen, das war ihnen ganz egal!  
„So, jetzt schlaf und Morgen fängt ein neuer Tag an. Dann sehen wir weiter!“ Er hob sie hoch und legte sie ins Bett, deckte sie zu. Dann zog er sich auf seine Chaiselongue zurück und versuchte es sich bequem zu machen. Wenig später hörte er ihre dünne Stimme.  
„Ich habe aber Angst….“ Er stand auf und lief zum Bett.  
„Soll ich zu Dir kommen?“  
„ja“  
Er nahm den Sessel und rückte näher an das Bett heran dann legte er vorsichtig eine Hand zu ihr und sie ergriff sie. Dieses Gefühl von körperlicher Nähe sog er wie ein Schwamm in sich auf. Es war berauschend! Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, nicht mehr allein zu sein erhob ihn. Er dachte lange nach und blieb ganz still sitzen um sie nicht zu wecken. Er sah ihr zu wie sie seine Hand so feste in seiner hielte als sei sie eine Art Rettungsanker.  
Er dachte an seine eigene Kindheit und hätte sich eine Vaterfigur wie sich selbst jetzt sehr gewünscht… er beschloss dem nachzugeben und zu sein was er nie hatte!  
XXX  
Als sie endlich schlief stahl er sich hinaus. Seine Gedanken gingen irre Kreise durch seinen Schädel. Calvert! Jetzt war diese Hundsfott dran. Er grinste bösartig in sich hinein! Schnell lief er die Flure und Korridore zu der einsamen Kammer in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Anwesens. Als er die Tür aufschloss trat er geschmeidig ein. Calvert war in einer Ecke zusammen gekauert und linste zu ihm hoch. Rasch stand er auf den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt. „Es tut mir leid Herr…“ „spare dir Dein hohles Gefasel, das meinst du nicht so du und ich wissen das!“ Er packte ihn sich und schob ihn vor sich her raus aus dem Haus in den Stall. Um diese Zeit lag das Gebäude in friedlicher Ruhe und Niemand würde sie hören können. Calvert war mindestens drei Köpfe kleiner als der 196 cm große Etiénne. Er zitterte ob der bloßen Erscheinung seines Herren! Etiénne war unerbittlich und trieb ihn hart vor sich her.  
Er nahm sich einen Strick und schlang ihn um einen Balken. Calvert fing an laut zu flehen! Doch Etiénne schlug ihn. Dann fesselte er seine Hände und zog ihn daran hoch. Schließlich hatte er Kraft wie ein Bär. Calvert schrie auf. „Na, wars nicht so bei Madeleine? Hat sie auch so schön geschrien? Weist du was, dir soll es auch so gehen!“  
Er schlug ihn so viele Male, dass seine Haut aufplatzte.  
Als es begann hell zu werden und er ihn mindestens noch drei weitere Male in Exzessen geprügelt und bearbeitet danach ließ er von ihm ab. Calvert war grün und blau und hatte einige gebrochene Knochen, sowie eine blutige Nase. Er zog ihn hinter sich her zurück in die Kammer und verriegelte die Tür. Dann ging er zurück in sein Gemach. Er setzte sich zufrieden zu Madéleine.  
XXX  
Als die Vögel begannen zu zwitschern schlug er die Augen auf. Sie lag zu ihm gewandt. Er legte sich im Stuhl zurück und streckte sich nach allein Seiten aus. Dann sah er sie an, sie schaute zurück und lächelte, er lächelte wahrscheinlich so hell das er der Sonne Konkurrenz machen konnte. Danach jedoch betrübte sich ihr Gesicht. Er kniff die Brauen zusammen.  
„Was hast du denn?“  
„Ich muss arbeiten, schon vor zwei Stunden musste ich anfangen. Ich bekomme bestimmt einen riesen Ärger wenn ich zur Köchin gehe!“ Bei dem Gedanken zuckte sie zusammen und hob unwillkürlich eine Hand zur Abwehr.  
Er sah sie an, „Sie schlägt Dich?“ Die Frage war rhetorisch… „der werde ich geben. Es gibt genug Köchinnen und sie ist weis Gott nicht die Beste. Weist du was, du hast heute frei, und diese alte Vettel schmeiße ich raus! Du hast ab jetzt immer frei, denn ich will nicht, dass Dich jemand schlägt! Du kannst ab jetzt tun was du willst Kind!“  
„Aber dann habe Ich kein Geld, sagt Eugénè, dann kann ich mir kein Essen kaufen!“  
„Du bekommst mein Essen. Und Geld…“ er lachte laut… „Kind mach dir keine Sorgen! Gleich schicken wir Jacques nach dem Schneider und dann bekommst du erst ein mal etwas ordentliches zum anziehen und vernünftige Schuhe!“  
Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge beiseite und streckte sich nochmal. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf Jacques Chernisez trat ein, ab jetzt sein neuer Kammerdiener. Jacques hatte einen Brief mit der Nachricht der Beförderung heute morgen vor seiner Tür gefunden. Er hatte gleich Calvert ins Gefängnis gebracht, und sich über dessen Zustand gewundert. Aber wie er seinen Herren kannte hatte dieser ihm wohl die Leviten gelesen. Er hatte auch verstanden, dass Madeleine die Küchenmagd zu ersetzen sei. Sollte stillschweigen darüber bewahren, was letzte Nacht geschehen war und am Morgen seine neuen Aufgaben wahr nehmen.  
Jacques war ein guter Diener, er erschien würdig und pflichtbewusst. Außerdem war er tatsächlich Verschwiegen. Er war ein sehr netter verständnisvoller Zeitgenosse, mit einem offenen freundlichen Gesicht. Vertrauenswürdig!  
Er sah die kleine Madéleine auf dem Bett liegen und lächeln, gelächelt hatte sie in all ihrem Elend noch nicht. Sie war ein verstoßenes Kind, der Vater ein Adliger der die Mutter die eine Magd war verstoßen hatte als die Schwangerschaft nicht mehr zu verstecken war... Wie es leider so oft in den Hohen Häusern passierte. Die Mutter hatte sie hier abgeliefert und war gegangen auf nimmer wiedersehen. Calvert hatte sich dafür eingesetzt sie zu nehmen. Jetzt wusste Jacques auch wieso, dieser abartige Sohn eines ….. Madeleine wurde von allen nur geschlagen herumgeschubst und abgedrängt.  
Der Zufall und ihr Glück war es, dass dieser alte Jähzornige Marquis anscheinend doch ein Herz hatte. Jacques gönnte es ihr. Er hatte ihr aus vielen Mieseren geholfen und sie gehalten wenn sie weinte, weil sie ihm leid tat und er es nicht ertragen konnte.  
Als er zum Fenster sah, stand der Marquis zufrieden da und blickte hinaus, er zog seine Weste glatt. Stroh war in seinem Haar, Calvert hatte auch Stroh an der Kleidung. Er erinnerte sich das dieser kaum atmen konnte. Ihm ging so einiges auf. Der Marquis gähnte leise und streckte sich. Er sah auf seine Taschenuhr.  
XXX  
„Jacques!“ Madeleine sprang auf rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn.  
Etiénne lächelte so bei sich als er ihr Gebaren sah, in andern Adelshäusern hätte sie jetzt eine Rüge bekommen, wie er selbst damals. Er hätte von seinem Vater einen Schlag erhalten! Ihm war das völlig egal, es freute ihn. Zeigte es doch ihren Lebensmut und ihre Energie! Er lächelte Jacques an, der ganz verdutzt zurück blickte.  
„Auf, lauf schon sag der Magd sie soll unser Frühstück holen, Madeleine, dann sag dem Boten er soll nach dem Schneider schicken lassen und wo du grad unten bist, lass dir ein Bad bereiten!“  
Sie eilte raus. Jacques der sonst für diese Aufgaben zuständig war wunderte sich. Der Marquis sah vom Fenster weg „Hör zu Jacques, ich habe bemerkt, dass du weißt was letzte Nacht passiert ist!“ Er sah ihm fast durchdringend ins Gesicht, es lag etwas lauerndes in diesem Blick, etwas Bösartiges! „Du wirst Stillschweigen bewahren und jetzt geh und räum den Stall auf!“ Jacques nickte und wandte sich zum gehen als er der Marquis seinen Arm ergriff, er war so schnell, dass Jacques ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. Er sah ihn von oben herab drohend in die Augen. Er sprach nicht aber Jaques wusste, dass er tot war sollte irgendetwas davon rauskommen. Jacques stellte sich sehr aufrecht und bot ihm die Stirn, er straffte seine Schultern und schob die Brust heraus. „Herr, Ihr habt mein Ehrenwort, ich verstand Euch klar und deutlich, ihr müsst Euch nicht wiederholen!“  
Etiénnes Ausdruck klarte sich auf. Er bewunderte Jacques für seinen Mut, dann lächelte er ihn an. „Dir soll es an Nichts fehlen, mein guter Jacques!“


	5. Frédèric

Als Jacques das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ging Etiénne in seien Salon und wartete ungeduldig auf Jemanden. Eine viertel Stunde später, kam ein junger Adliger Herr geführt durch seinen Oberdiener in den Salon. Er hatte eine Tasche umhängen. Etiénne schickte den Diener fort und geleitete den jüngeren in sein Wohnzimmer die Treppen rauf über zwei Flure. 

Als der Blonde sich setzte tauschten sie einige Höflichkeiten aus bevor es zum Geschäft kam.

„Haben Sie das Laudanum bekommen in der Konzentration und Menge die ich wollte?“  
„Ja, lieber Freund, hier ist Ihre ersehnte Fracht!“ Er zog eine große Laborflasche aus seiner Tasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit und überreichte sie ihm.

Etiénne strich bei der Annahme wie beiläufig über die Hand des jüngeren. Er war immer ganz erregt wenn er Frédéric sah! Sie kannten sich schon lange und Frédéric brachte ihm sein Laudanum. Er hatte es ja eine Zeit ohne versucht, aber dann wurden die schlimmen Gedanken überwältigend und die Alpträume, dann fing auch das Magenleiden wieder an und die Tabletten von Dr. Cordonnier brachten Gar nichts! Oh, wie würde er ein paar Tropfen jetzt gebrauchen können. Aber er bekam Herzrasen in Frédérics Nähe, das war schon immer so. Insgeheim hatte er ihm schon oft Avancen gemacht. Frédéric spielte damit indem er sie entgegen nahm.

Doch heute wollte er ihn nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen! Er stand auf und stellte sich hinter Frédérics Stuhl. Dann legte er seine Hände auf dessen Schultern.

„Sie sind ja ganz verspannt mein junger Freund, was brauchen Sie wohl damit sie sich entspannen können?“   
„Eine Massage, fürchte ich!“ 

Etiénne strich sanft an seinem Hals hoch und hinunter gleitend auf seine Schultern. Hm dieses blonde weiche Haar, er überstrich es. „So, so eine Massage!“ Er lehnte sich von hinten gegen ihn und gab der Hüfte einen kleinen Schwung. „Hm, da sitzt der Schmerz! Was Frédéric?“ Er streichelte sein Ohr. „Sie sind noch an anderen Stellen verspannt Comte!“ Er gab der Hüfte wieder einen Schwung. raunte „oh, ja Sie haben recht, Marquis!“ Etiénne beugte sich vor, glitt ihm mit den suchenden Händen über die Brust und strich ihm mit seinem Bart über die unbehaarte Wange. Dann raunte er nah an seinem Ohr, „Ja, seeehr verspannt, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen mein guter Comte?“ Er gab dem Ohr einen auf gehauchten Kuss. Er strich unter die Weste und unter das Hemd über die nackte heiße Haut. Frédéric entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, „ich glaube Ich muss jetzt gehen!“

Etiénne sah enttäuscht ins Leere. Er ließ abrupt von ihm ab und ging zum Fenster! “Schade lieber Frédéric, ich hätte Ihnen gern geholfen mein Freund“ Seine Erregung war kaum zu verbergen. Sie stand lang, prominent und verengte die Hose ungemein. Er sah hinaus, den Blick starr ins Ferne gerichtet. Als Frédéric die Tür erreichte, war sie zu und Etiénne hielt den Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Er schwenkte ihn hin und her. Etiénne hatte gemerkt, dass Frédéric ihm gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war nur ängstlich war.  
„Tja, lieber Freund, Sie sind in meinem Hause und spielen nach meinen Regeln!“ Er sah ihn sanft lächelnd und einladend an, „kommen Sie und holen ihn sich!“ Frédéric kam und stand vor ihm. Auch er war zwei Köpfe kleiner als sein Gegenspieler. Etiénne hielt den Schlüssel so, dass er ihn erreichen konnte. Als Frédéric sich streckte hielt er den Schlüssel mit der rechten Hand hoch erhoben und packte ihn sich um die Hüfte. Dann drückte er ihn an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren.   
„Lauf mir nicht immer weg du Lausbube!“ Er holte sein Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger hoch und musste lächeln, als er in diese grünen Katzenaugen blickte. Sie sahen ihn fragend an! Etiénne senkte den Kopf und küsste ihn, ehe der andere es sich versah. Frédéric schloss die Augen und stöhnte in den Kuss als seine Lippen geteilt wurden und eine Zunge mit seiner begann zu spielen. 

XXX

Etiénne drückte ihn sanft an sich und ließ seine Hüfte gegen ihn kreisen. Er begehrte den 20 Jahre jüngeren schon ewig. Er hatte sich nie getraut körperlich zu werden. Aber er hatte so viel Lebensmut gefasst in den letzten 29 Stunden, dass er nicht länger warten wollte und konnte. Mal sehen was der Tag ihm brachte???

Er küsste ihn innig und der Jüngere schloss die Augen und befühlte seine Lippen auch als er ihn schon längst nicht mehr die Lippen aufgelegt hatte. Also gab er ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand und zeigte auf die Tür. Frédéric sah ihn an, kurz zögernd und legte dann den Schlüssel auf die Fensterbank. Als Etiénne dass sah machte er seinem Namen alle Ehre und stürzte sich wie ein Adler auf ihn. Jetzt nicht mehr zögernd sein. Er hob ihn auf die Fensterbank, dann nahm er ihn und trug ihn vor sich her zum Schreibtisch. Er wischte alles weg, schnell und hastig was im Wege stand. Glücklicherweise war das Tintenfass leer. 

Ein letztes Mal sagte er halb erstickt vor Lust. 

„Geh jetzt so lange du noch kannst!“  
„Nein!“

Sie liebten sich lange ziemlich innig. Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit bis sie sich lösten. 

Etiénnes locken Zopf war aufgegangen und die Haare standen in alle Richtungen. Frédéric ordnete ihn und band ihn wieder. Etiénne küsste ihn und umarmte ihn plötzlich. „Kann Deine kleine Dumoiselle, Dich nicht so gut entspannen?“   
„Sie kann es glaub mir Wikinger!“   
„Du hast verdammt nochmal zu lang auf dich warten lassen, mein Blondschopf, hätte ich gewusst wie gut du bist, wäre ich mit Gewalt über dich hergefallen!“ Er lächelte ihn an. Er ordnete Frédéric „jetzt geh, ich bin schon zu spät dran, ich will mir noch schnell eine kleine Leckerei gönnen, bevor ich rausgehe!“  
Er griff in den Schreibtisch und nahm das Laudanum heraus und ein Glas Brandy. Darauf folgend begab er sich in ein weiteres Lustvolles Erlebnis. Frédéric sah ihm zu und ging.

Er sank berauscht in seinen Sessel, halb liegend und die Augen verdrehend. Gott wie herrlich, wie dieser Tag begann so köstlich. Er hatte Adrenalin für drei im Blut und stöhnte leise als der Rausch heranrollte.

Er hauchte „Oh Gott…“


	6. Verdammtes Laudanum

Die Tür ging auf und Madeleine kam hinein, er hatte es nicht geschafft vorher das kleine Fläschlein wegzuräumen. Es stand noch da mit breiter Etikettierung. 

„Oh nein, was ist mit Euch, Herr?“ 

„Alles gut mein Kind. Mir geht es gut, wirklich!“ Seine Sprache war verwaschen und benebelt. Er hätte längst wieder klar sein müssen, er schätze er gab sich zu viel. 

Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer um Jacques zu holen. Etiénne hatte es wenigstens geschafft sich grade hinzusetzen. Er nahm einen guten Schluck Brandy. Als die Tür aufging. Jacques stand mit besorgter Miene vor ihm und hinter Jacques Madeleine. Etiénne grinste, wobei sein Kopf nach hinten fiel. „Alles, gut!“ Er lachte auf. Jacques schaffte Madeleine raus mit einem Vorwand. Und zeigte ihr ihr zukünftiges Zimmer, sie solle sich schon mal einquartieren und es sich gemütlich machen. Dann kam er wieder.  
Etiénne hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Flasche versteckt und in einem Schrank abgeschlossen. Dann war er zum Schreibtisch getorkelt um diesen ebenfalls zu verriegeln. So stand er da sich am Schreibtisch festhaltend als Jacques zurück kam. 

„Herr?“ 

Etiénne sagte etwas gefasster aber nicht weniger verwaschen. „Ich denke ich bin nur müde.“ Er versuchte gerade zu gehen.  
Doch es gelang ihm weniger gut. Jacques eilte ihm zur Seite um ihn zu stützen. Er überlegte hatte es mit dem Comte De Vigny zu tun? Der war ihm auf dem Flur entgegen gekommen, etwas zerstreut und verhuscht. Der Marquis roch nicht nach Alkohol, jedenfalls nicht so wie sonst wenn er ordentlich getrunken hatte. Was konnte es dann sein? Etiénne merkte seine Verwirrung, „mein Magen hat gerade schlapp gemacht, ich habe mir zwei der scheußlichen Tabletten genommen, jetzt geht es wieder!“ Doch Jacques merkte, dass es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

Im Vorbei gehen traf er einen Diner in Livree und wies ihn an nach dem Doktor zu schicken. Dann führte er den Marquis in sein Schlafgemach.

Er legte ihn auf sein Bett! Und zog ihm den Gehrock aus. Er war ganz verschwitzt. Er zog ihm die Decke bis an die Brust. Wenige Augenblicke später kam der Doktor, der gerade in der Nähe war.  
Er hörte ihn ab und bemerkte, dass sein Herz raste. Er atmete schwer und war völlig weggetreten. Er hieß dem Diener draußen zu warten. Dann krempelte er die Ärmel des Hemdes hoch und sah ihm ins Gesicht, so ein Ausdruck kam nur von einem Laudanum Rauch. Er schüttelte den Kopf! Früher einmal hatte er es ihm verschrieben, doch nachdem er es missbrauchte gab er ihm keines mehr Immer wieder kam er an Neues? 

Er flößte ihm eine Flüssigkeit ein und ließ ihn erneut zur Ader um ihn zu entgiften. Dann wartete er, als Etiénne, scheinbar aus süßer Seligkeit erwachte erblickte er den Doktor. Von da ab ging es ihm schlecht. Dieser fiese Halunke hatte ihm wieder etwas gegeben. Er gab ihm immer etwas, was den Rausch blocken sollte. Etiénne aber bekam davon Krämpfe und Schmerzen. Er sank weg…wenig später öffnete er wieder die Augen und erhob sich. Jacques saß an seinem Bett und sah ihn an, er hielt ihm einen Eimer hin und Etiénne übergab sich. 

„Dieser kleine Kobold, will das ich irgendwann ins Gras beiße! Er gönnt mir auch nicht den kleinsten Spaß!“ Er musste etwas gegen den Geschmack im Mund unternehmen… „Gib mir ein Glas Brandy!“  
„Nein, Herr ich darf nicht“   
„Zum Teufel auch, tu was ich Dir sage oder du bereust es!“ 

Er schubste ihn an die Seite und stand auf, dann holte er es sich eben selbst! Plötzlich fuhr ein Krampf durch ihn und endete im Magen. Er hielt sich den Bauch und stöhnte schmerzverzerrt. Dann sank er auf die Knie und Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen…der Schmerz machte ihn ohnmächtig, Jacques wollte ihn aufrichten, doch es war zu spät. Er fiel auf die Seite.

XXX

Dr. Cordonnier wurde wieder gerufen und half Jacques den Marquis wieder aufzurichten. Etiénne gab dem Doktor einen kräftigen Schlag in den Bauch. „Das ist für meine Schmerzen, du Schinder!“

Der Doktor war klein und wendig und entglitt ihm. Er wies Jacques an ihn nicht aus seinem Schlafgemach zu lassen, griff er in die Tasche zog eine Spritze auf und kam wieder. Jacques musste den Marquis festhalten als der Doktor ihm in die Vene spritze. 

Etiénne sank augenblicklich in Schlaf.


	7. Was Laudanum aus einem macht

Gegen Abend erwachte er wieder! Der Mond schien ihm ins Gesicht. Er blinzelte in das bleiche Licht. Kaltes und doch wohltuend Licht! Jacques saß vor seinem Bett im Sessel des Schlafes nicht gewachsen. Wie lang überwachte er ihn wohl schon? Er hatte noch mitbekommen, wie der Doktor ihn anwies ihn selbst nicht aus dem Zimmer zu lassen…

Er erhob sich leise und zog sich seine Hausschuhe an, ein Hemd und ein Morgenmantel folgten. Er musste jetzt raus hier. Raus in die Nacht! Er brauchte Luft um den Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Er schlich sich raus erst mal in Madéleines Zimmer. Sie erwachte als er die Tür öffnete. „Hallo ma petite,“ er sah ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, „mir geht es gut!“ Er erklärte ihr warum er das Laudanum einnahm und was es mit ihm anstellte. Natürlich verschwieg er ihr seinen ewigen Missbrauch! Er versprach ihr, dass sie sich um ihn nicht Sorgen sollte… Er spürte einen Blick durch die Tür. Jacques! Jetzt überwachte er ihn? Er spürte Wut in sich hoch glimmen. Er ballte eine Faust bis die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Madeleine sah es und legte vorsichtig eine Hand darauf. Er sah auf die Hand dann in ihre Augen und es besänftigte ihn. Friede trat ein, er entspannte sich. 

Er blieb noch solang bis sie schlief! Dann stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Als er auf dem Flur ankam und an seinen Privaträumen vorbei lief hörte er ein räuspern hinter sich. „Nein, ich gehe jetzt, komm mir verdammt nochmal nicht in den Weg!“ Ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ er den Flur und stand später an der Haustür. Er hörte leise Tritte auf dem Marmorboden hinter sich. Er ignorierte sie, sollte er ihm doch folgen, damit konnte er leben. Dennoch war dieses Gefühl in ihm allein sein zu müssen.   
Kühle Nachtluft umfing ihn, es war Herbst und die Nächte schon ziemlich kalt. Er stöhnte und zog seinen Morgenmantel unwillkürlich etwas enger! Er lief in die Nacht. Dankbar für die einsame Stille. Jacques folgte ihm. Er lief durch seinen Garten und überlegte wie er ihm entkommen konnte. Er kam am Stall vorbei und hatte die zündende Idee. Schnellen Schrittes lief er ins Haus zurück und zog sich seine Reitsachen an, er spürte wie in Jacques Panik hochstieg.

Jacques hatte die Order ihn nicht allein zu lassen, weil sich sein gesundheitlicher Zustand jeden Moment wieder verschlimmern konnte. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und hatte ehrlich gesagt Angst sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Nicht in dieser Gemütslage dafür kannte er ihn zu lange und zu gut. Musste er es geschehen lassen, sollte er hinterher reiten? Nicht auf den geliebten Vierbeinern des Herren! 

Etiénne wusste das scheinbar, denn er eilte hastig raus um sich ein Pferd, sein Lieblings Pferd einen goldenen Hengst, zu satteln. Dann stieg er auf und galoppierte zu gleich hinaus in die Nacht. Es war eine herrliche Nacht. Voller Ruhe und kühlem Frieden! Niemand konnte ihn in seiner eigenen Disziplin dem Reiten schlagen. Dafür war er zu gut ausgebildet. Außerdem immer noch ein Soldat, konnte man ihm nicht das Wasser reichen. Als er sich weit genug weg wusste fiel er in Schritt. Er war eins mit seinem sonnig goldenem Pferd Fahatlan. Nicht umsonst hatte der Hengst den Namen. Er trug ihn mit seinem feurigen Gemüt weit fort, zu sich selbst. Viel zu lange hatte er seine Tage nur im Haus verbracht. Er dachte an Nichts und ließ es geschehen. Er leitete ihn nicht doch er trug ihn zum See. 

Dort angekommen stieg der Marquis ab, befreite ihn von Zaum und Sattel und ließ ihn frei dann setzte er sich ans Ufer. Er blieb in seiner Nähe und graste. Er sah auf die stille Oberfläche und wenn ein Fisch hochsprang zog sie im Mondlicht glitzernde Kreise. Eine ganze Weile starrte er, dann zog er sich aus und hielt einen Zeh ins Wasser. Es war noch vom brütend heißem Tage warm, langsam ließ er sich hinein gleiten um auf dem Rücken treibend um die Sterne zu betrachten. Er verschmolz mit dem Himmel zu einer einzigen Einheit. Ein Lied formte sich in ihm, es war die Ode an die Freude von Beethoven er hatte ihn immer bewundert. 

Wie lange er so da lag wusste er nicht. Doch ihn erfüllte eine innere Stille. Er schwamm ans Ufer zog sich wieder an sattelte und trenste den Goldenen. Dann ritt er wieder heim. Unterwegs spürte er es bevor es heftig kam, einen tiefen Schmerz der ihn binnen Sekunden ohnmächtig auf dem Pferd zusammensinken ließ. Wenig später fiel er hinunter. Fahatlan war brav und blieb bei ihm.

XXX

Als er die Augen öffnete befand er sich in einer Kutsche neben ihm Jacques und auf der anderen Seite Frédéric! Er zitterte enorm wo war der Frieden hin? Wo diese göttliche Stille? Hätte er Jacques mitnehmen sollen? Er schaute verwirrt um sich. „Ruhig Marquis wir sind auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Anwesen, es hat eine ganze Zeit gedauert bis wir Sie fanden, es ist bereits drei Uhr Nachmittags!“ Frédéric sprach leise und langsam mit ihm. Etiénne war ganz bleich und fror ohne Unterlass. Er hasste es so krank zu sein. Wo war die Zeit als er noch alles konnte? Ein rasender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn abermals er drückte sich an der Wand hinauf mit festgebissenen Zähnen. Blut troff von seiner Lippe auf die Weste. 

Er stöhnte beim weg driften tief wie ein Tier. Jacques und Frédéric schleppten ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafgemach, zogen ihn aus und legte ihn hin. Dr. Cordonnier kam und versorgte ihn. Etiénne war nicht wach zu bekommen. Er hatte kaum fühlbaren Pulsschlag und atmete so leise das man es kaum hören konnte. Frédéric blieb bei ihm bis in die Nacht. Bis er erwachte. „Hallo, mein Lieber, warum siehst du so besorgt aus? Doch nicht wegen mir, lass nur das lohnt nicht!“ Er fühlte sich besser und stärker. „Komm lieber her zu mir!“ Er streckte seine Hand mit einem Lächeln aus. „Zieh Dich aus, ich will dich ohne Kleider sehen!“ Er setzte sich auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Frédéric tat wie ihm geheißen und zog sich langsam aus. Etiénne wurde ganz anders bei diesem liebreizenden Anblick, er spürte wie sein Verlangen wuchs. „Oh Gott, ich will Dich, beeil Dich komm schon!“ 

Es war so berauschend schön… es war nicht nur die pure Lust die ihn antrieb, er wollte seine Nähe spüren immer und ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

Die Tür sprang einen Spalt auf, eigentlich wollte Jacques nach dem Rechten sehen und fragen ob der Gast etwas zu Erfrischung brauchen könne. Er blieb stehen und war fasziniert. Jetzt wusste er warum und wieso! Er zog sich zurück und genoss es, sein Herr den er stets bewundert hatte war von selber Gesinnung wie er selbst! Er fühlte schon immer mehr für den Marquis wusste aber genau, dass er ihn nie bekommen könne. In letzter Zeit war er ganz schön eifersüchtig auf den jungen Comte! Das Stöhnen wurde lauter er sah wieder hinein.

Der Marquis lag auf dem Bett, den Kopf in die Kissen gedrückt und den Comte gleichzeitig in vollster Erfüllung mit dem ganzen Körper anhebend. Jacques schloss die Tür.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen war der junge Graf schon längst gegangen. Etiénne schlief wieder. Der Graf hatte ihm wohl Laudanum gespritzt. Als er erwachte zog er sich an und lief hinaus an den anderen Bediensteten vorbei in den Garten. Jacques hielt sich in seiner Nähe auf um ihm gegeben falls zu helfen! Er tat einen schwankenden Schritt und Jacques kam an seine Seite geeilt. „Bring mich zum Stall.“ Als sie dort ankamen blieb er vor Fahatlans Box stehen, sprach sanft auf den Hengst ein, schob ihm eine Möhre entgegen und streichelte über seinen Kopf. 

Er sank tiefer in Jaques Arme und fühlte wieder eine böse Aura des Schmerzes. Diesmal war er zu ertragen, eine Träne rann aus seinem Auge. „Ich halte es nicht aus! Wann werde ich endlich erlöst?“ Er spuckte Blut. „Ich rufe den Doktor, Herr!“ „Nein, Jacques tu das nicht….bitte!“ Normalerweise bat sein Herr nicht er befahl. Er führte ihn wieder in sein Bett. „Jacques, da…!“ Er wies auf das Morphium und sein Blick wurde flehend! Jacques überlegte kurz,danach nahm er ein Glas und träufelte einige Tropfen auf Anweisung hinein!

Etiénne wurde vom Rausch in einer Welle erfasst und driftete hinaus auf den Ozean! 

Es dauerte nicht lang, eine halbe Stunde bis er wieder da war. Der Schmerz war verebbt!


	8. Jacques und die Liebe

Langsam ging es wieder aufwärts mit ihm, er hatte befohlen Dr. Cordonnier durch einen anderen Arzt zu ersetzen. Frédéric kam oft vorbei und bescherte ihm schöne Stunden. Madéleine bekam Unterricht und ein eigenes Pony. Irgendwann fühlte er sich so gut, dass sie zu dritt in den Urlaub fuhren in die Berge. Jeder hatte seinen Diener dabei, sogar Madéleine. Die Diener mussten ihr Gepäck tragen, außer Etiénne, er hatte darauf bestanden es selbst zu tragen. Es war eine lustige Zeit, sie lachten viel und scherzten wann immer es ging. Etiénne hatte wieder neuen Lebensmut gefasst. Der Schmerz war nur noch selten nicht zu ertragen. Zwei oder dreimal in der ganzen Zeit mussten Sie rasten und einen Arzt bestellen. Etiénne nahm regelmäßig Laudanum und kam damit zurecht. Es war Teil ihres Rituals, alle mussten gehen und Jacques verabreichte ihm seine Dosis. 

Etiénne und Frédéric liebten sich wann immer es ging! Manchmal fünf Mal in einer Nacht. Es war eine Zeit der Verschwendung! Etiénne wurde regelrecht liebenswert! Madéleine nannte ihn Papa und taute nach und nach auf! Nach zwei langen Jahren der Reise kamen sie wieder zu Hause an.  
Jeder in jeder Hinsicht verändert.

Wochen später benötigte Etiénne neues Laudanum und Frédéric sollte es besorgen. Eigentlich wollte er noch in der Nacht kommen und es ihm bringen, doch er kam nicht! Etiénne machte sich langsam hehre Sorgen und wurde unruhig. Mangels Laudanum schlimmer noch …nicht zu wissen wo seine Liebe blieb…Er sattelte sich einen Rappen, bekannt dafür der Schnellste zu sein, dann sprintete er los, ritt überall vorbei um zu sehen ob er dort sei! 

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit im Morgengrauen fand er ihn schließlich! Blutüberströmt hinter einem Baum in einem Park liegend. Ein Messer in seinen Bauch steckend. Er atmete noch, doch Etiénne wusste aus Erfahrung, dass eine Wunde solchen Ausmaßes nicht glücklich enden würde! Er stürzte sich, halb vom Pferd fallend, auf den Boden. Ganz kühl, starr vor entsetzen nahm er ihn in seinen Arm. Das Einzige was Frédéric noch rausbekam war „ich liebe Dich!“ Böse Erinnerungen an Jean kamen wieder hoch. „Ich Dich auch…bitte geh nicht mein Liebster! Geh nicht, lass mich hier nicht allein! Bitte“ Er umklammerte ihn. „Geh nicht, geh nicht…“ Doch längst war es schon zu spät. Frédérics Kopf sackte gegen Etiénnes Hand und sein Atem verstrich.

Die Gendarmen fanden ihn ins Leere starrend, den toten Körper haltend, vor! Er zitterte am ganzen Leib es war mehr ein schütteln. Ob des Entzugs wegen oder der Trauer…oder beides! Ein gewisser Inspecteur Javert hob ihn auf und sah ihn analysierend aus kalten Stahlblauen Augen an. Er legte einen Finger an seinen Backenbart und dachte nach. Nein er konnte nicht der Täter sein. Ein anderer wusste wer er war und sprach ihn an „Marquis de Menaux? Ist das richtig, Monsieur?“ Etiénne nickte. Er musste sich an Ort und Stelle einigen Fragen unterziehen, was etwa zwei Stunden dauerte! Er gab an nichts von dem gewusst zu haben was vor sich ging...Später half ein anderer Gendarm ihm hoch und rief eine Mietdroschke. Wies dem Kutscher die Adresse und es schloss sich die Tür.

Er starrte hinaus, doch er nahm nichts um ihn herum wahr. Er war wie erloschen, innerlich genauso tot! Nicht Mal mehr weinen konnte er noch! Die Droschke kam an und Jacques entlohnte den Kutscher. Er holte den Marquis heraus und erschrak sich bei dessen Anblick sehr. Er hätte nicht minder tot sein können so bleich und ausgelaugt wie er wirkte.

Jacques geleitete den Marquis in sein Wohnzimmer. Dieser wiederholte oft „Er ist tot, Jacques, er ist tot!“ Jacques gab ihm einen guten Schluck Brandy und kniete sich vor ihn. Doch er kam nicht zu ihm durch.

XXX

So war es die nächsten fünf Jahre. Selbst seine Adoptivtochter konnte keinen Zugang bekommen… es war zwecklos! Dennoch gaben sie ihn nicht auf! Er war starr…ja, erstarrt! Nicht einmal mehr sein altbekannter Jähzorn kam noch durch! Er ließ es geschehen, einfach so. Sein Magenleiden kehrte auf den Fuße wieder, manchmal lag er Tagelang von Krämpfen gepeinigt im Bett. Sein einziger Lichtblick war das Laudanum…es hielt ihn am Leben. Er dachte so viel an Frédéric…zu viel! Eines Tages fanden sie ihn im Bad vor, er hatte sich die Pulsadern geöffnet und war dem Tode schon sehr nahe. 

Dann beschlossen sie ihn in ein Sanatorium zu schicken. Dort wurde er erst mal auf Entzug gesetzt. Er lief beinahe Amok. Doch irgendwann war auch das vorbei. Er wollte nur noch nicht mehr existieren. Sie hatten es mit allen Mitteln versucht… doch nichts gab ihnen Erfolg! Seine Augen waren erloschen. Sein Körper war wie ein Automat! Eines Tages kam ein Pfleger der Frédéric ziemlich ähnlich sah. Der Marquis sah kurz auf und schien wieder da zu sein. Doch als er erkannte, dass nicht sein Freund vor ihm stand wurde er noch depressiver! Später schlug er auf ihn ein, so dass sie ihn fixieren mussten. Er lag gepeinigt auf einer Trage voller Zorn und Wut, er schrie und tobte… Madeleine kam genau in diesem Moment zu Besuch, jetzt 16 Jahre alt. Sie weinte und wand sich von ihm ab. Das brachte seine Selbstzerstörung noch mehr voran. Von da ab schwieg er. Den Pfleger musste er nie mehr sehen! Nur sein treuer Jacques kam immer um ihn zu besuchen! Etiénne bemerkte ihn erst gar nicht doch dann nahm er ihn immer öfter wahr. Er saß einfach nur bei ihm, in seiner freien Zeit! Er hatte ihn durch jede noch so verrückte Phase begleitet. Er hatte ihm manchmal Laudanum oder eine Flasche Brandy mit rein geschmuggelt… Etiénne sah ihn stets dankbar an. Wenigstens eine Reaktion!   
Doch die Tage vergingen immer gleich… und endeten doch nie! Etiénne wusste nicht mehr wie lange er dieses verdammte Leben noch ertragen würde müssen!? Ihm war elend, elender als an allen anderen Tagen zugleich. Er sah an die Decke und fing an ganz leise zu schluchzen. Jacques der wieder bei ihm saß, stand auf und nahm eine Hand. Er legte sie sehr vorsichtig in seine eigene als könne sie zerbrechen. Er saß einfach nur und war da! Er beschloss ihn rauszuholen! Es hatte keinen Sinn…wenn er sich töten wollte, dann sollte er doch! Auch wenn das den Verlust seiner Arbeit bedeutete, auch wenn er ihn verlieren würde. Er beschloss ihn gehen zu lassen. Es war das Beste was er nun tun könne seinem Herren zu liebe! 

XXX

Er hielt der Traurigkeit, die ihn selbst gerade überfiel nicht mehr stand, er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und noch eine und dann konnte er den Fluss nicht mehr stoppen. Er schluchzte auch! Er nahm diese Hand und küsste sie in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn!! Er presste seinen Mund darauf und sein Gesicht. So verharrten sie eine Weile. 

Etiénne hatte es wahrgenommen, bzw. die nasse Hand und dann Jacques verweintes Gesicht! Für einen Moment verließ er sein Schneckenhaus, um dann im nächsten wieder zu verschwinden! 

XXX

Am nächsten Tag holte man ihn Heim. Er wurde in sein Schlafgemach geleitet und allein gelassen, er stand auf um die Vorhänge vor die Fenster zu ziehen. Er brauchte jetzt eine Höhle um sich zurecht zu finden. Später mitten in der Nacht stand er wieder auf, wieder Mond, dann ging er hinaus. Endlich konnte er sich wieder frei bewegen ohne überwacht und gesehen zu werden. Er lief in den Garten und setzte sich in den Pavillon, er lehnte sich zurück und lauschte auf die Geräusche der Sommernacht! Es war warm und er spürte noch die Hitze des Tages auf der Haut. Er lief durch den Garten zu den Ställen begrüßte seine Lieblings Stute Chokolat und ihr Fohlen? Ein wunderschönes kleines Ding. Er ging in ihre Box und kauerte sich hin. Das Fohlen kam und nibbelte vorsichtig an der unbekannten Kreatur herum. Er musste lächeln. Es tat gut so unbedarft begrüßt zu werden. 

Er spielte mit dem kleinen Stutfohlen eine ganze Weile. Chokolat behandelte ihn wie ihr zweites Kind und stupste ihn sachte brummelnd. Sie blies sanft ihre Nüstern auf und es war ihm als hauche sie ihm Atem ein. Er sog das Leben und die Kraft daraus in sich auf…. Er genoss diesem Moment der Stille. Niemand verurteilte ihn für das was er war oder getan hatte. Er durfte so sein wie er war, momentan zerbrechlich! Er musste Niemandem etwas vor spielen! Er setzte sich und wurde vom Schlaf überfallen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er indem Chokolat ihm Heu ins Gesicht bröselte.

„Danke, das ist nett von dir, aber ich mag doch kein Heu!“ Er hatte gesprochen! Seine Stimme klang rau und brüchig aber er erkannte sie wider! Er lachte über sich selbst! Dann stand er auf, begrüßte den kleinen Springinsfeld und verließ die Box. Als er aus dem Stall kam hielten einige Diener abrupt inne. Jemand rief, „hier ist der Herr!“ Jacques eilte herbei. Etiénne sah ihn an und Tatsache er lächelte. Es war nur klein aber es war da! 

Es kam eine Zeit in der er tierische Gesellschaft menschlicher vorzog. Er ging mit Chokolat und Scarlett spazieren oder er ritt, vorsichtig auf das Kleine achtend. Madeleine schloss sich ihm immer öfter an…er duldete sie bei sich. Diese Ehre wurde selbst Jacques nicht zu Teil! Er hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu der braunen Stute, oder dem goldenem Hengst Er liebte diese Tiere, mehr als jeden anderen. 

XXX

Eines Tages, sie bereiteten die Pferde für einen Ritt vor. Passierte es, dass er Madeleine in den Arm nahm, schweigend wie immer zwar aber er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. Sie erzählte es Jacques als sie wieder da waren. 

XXX

Wenn Etiénne nicht schlafen konnte dann fand man ihn im Stall…meist schlafend. Jacques hatte ihm manchmal unangekündigt einen Brandy vorbei gebracht. Eigentlich nur um zu sehen wie es ihm ging. Etiénne hatte sehr wohl seinen Blick deuten können. Einmal ergriff er Jacques Hand und sah sie sich an. Eine sanfte Hand, trotz der Arbeit die man ihr ansehen konnte. Er begann ihn zu beobachten. Doch er tat nichts. Er konnte sich einfach auf keine tiefere Bindung einlassen. Wenn Jacques ihm zu nahe kam wich er aus, oder igelte sich Tagelang von der Welt ab. 

XXX

Eines Abends setzte Jacques alles auf eine Karte. Egal, ob er entlassen werden würde oder was mit ihm geschehen sollte.   
Etiénne saß betrübt am Feuer, irgendetwas schien ihn an diesem spezifischen Tag an Frédéric zu erinnern. Er stand auf und lief zum Fenster als Jacques ihm sein Abendbrot brachte. Er wirkte sehr betrübt und niedergeschlagen, Jacques fragte ob er ihm etwas Laudanum bringen sollte, nein, einen Brandy, nein…was dann? Schweigen! Er lief auf ihn zu und zögerte lange hinter ihm stehend, als er ihn letzten Endes umarmte. Etiénne stöhnte gequält, ob der Berührung, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte und wand sich heraus.   
Jacques sah ihm in die Augen als Etiénne sich umdrehte. Normalerweise hatte ein Diener auf die Stirn oder zu Boden zu schauen aber es war ein Frevel seinem Herren direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Etiénne sah in verstört, fragend an. Er suchte nach einer Erklärung in diesen Hasel braunen Augen. Jacques war beschämt und sah sofort zu Boden „Verzeihung Herr, ich…ich…ich hab die Besinnung verloren…ich…“ Dann drehte er sich um und rannte fast aus dem Zimmer. 

XXX

Das war nie und nimmer Jacques Art. Empfand er mehr für ihn, seinen Herren? War das schon immer so? Fragen über Fragen? 

Am nächsten Morgen schlich Jacques sich förmlich devot ins Zimmer um ihn sein Frühstück zu kredenzen. Etiénne erwachte trotzdem davon und sah ihn wissend an. Jacques aber konnte das nicht sehen, denn er schaute beschämt zu Boden. Als er sich grade umdrehte zum gehen, ergriff Etiénne seine Hand und sah ihm ins Gesicht …doch sein Blick wurde nicht erwidert. Er bedeutete ihm sich den Sessel zu besorgen und zu setzen… Er sagte, „Sieh mich an Jacques Chernisez!“ Jacques sah mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm runter. Etiénnes Blick war weich und vollkommen neutral. Jacques sog seine Augen in sich auf. Dieses Stahlblaue Meer was sich vor ihm ausbreitete…er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden denn er war gefangen darin. Außerdem hörte er seit mehr als 10 Jahren wieder diese Stimme, er war in eine Falle geraten. Er kam nicht los von ihr oder von dem Ozean, der einst so voller Kummer war.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht! Entspanne Dich!“

Er wollte so viel sagen, z.B., dass er diese Nähe noch nicht ertragen konnte aber Jacques ihn nicht aufgeben solle…dass er nicht allein sein wollte. Das es ihm egal war ob Herr und Diener. Doch es kam nichts … er starrte ihn nur an aber sein Blick war ganz sanft. Er sagte es nicht mit Worten…er tat es mit Blicken! Jacques beugte sich vor und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf diese Hand. Etiénne schauderte es! Er ließ es geschehen ohne zu fliehen. Jacques erhob sich und ging. 

XXX

Am Abend nahm Etiénne sich gerade Laudanum als Jacques eintrat, er ließ sich in den Sessel zurück und die leere Flasche zu Boden fallen. Er stöhnte und sein Körper wurde hart wie ein Brett bei dem anrollenden Rausch. Er schnappte hektisch nach Luft und wurde ruhiger als Jacques eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Bis er wieder klar wurde dauerte es, dann sah er Jacques ihm gegenüber sitzen. Er stand auf um sich hinzulegen, schwankte aber etwas, er hatte sich leicht überdosiert. Jacques sprang auf und hinderte ihn am Fallen. So stand er in diesen Armen gehalten, gestützt, gesichert und umsorgt. Er umarmte seinen Diener zurück und genoss es sichtlich. 

Lange Zeit hielten sie sich gegenseitig dann löste Etiénne sich und schloss die Augen, er konnte es jetzt annehmen aber Jacques musste sich beeilen um es nicht zu verpassen, bevor er es sich anders überlegte! Etiénne beugte sich zaghaft vor und berührte Jacques Stirn, Jacques zögerte nicht lang und küsste ihn. Eine Weile blieb es dabei, dann spielten sie mit ihren Zungen. Bis Etiénne sich löste und sich von ihm drückte, aufs Bett setzend. Jacques ging hinterher und kniete sich vor ihn nieder. Er sah ihm unentwegt in die Augen. Etiénne fing auch an dieses Haselnussbraun zu genießen. 

Jacques beugte sich vor und öffnete Etiénnes Hose, Etiénne stöhnte schon bei einer ganz sachten Berührung. Er glaubte zu träumen. Etiénne stöhnte aus tiefster Kehle auf. „Oh, Jacques, was tust du nur?“ Er sah hoch zu ihm, Etiénne hatte sich vorgebeugt und sah zurück. Sein Lust verschleierter Blick lies Jacques eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Er hielt kurz inne... um dann weiter zu machen.  
Er stand auf und küsste ihn. Solange bis Etiénnes Gesicht ausdrückte genug zu haben. Er wünschte eine gute Nacht und ging.

XXX

Etiénne wälze sich hin und her aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er fühlte nach und wurde so steif, dass es ihn schmerzte. Er krallte sich an diese tiefen Wälder die Jacques Augen ausmachten. Wald, hatte ihm immer viel bedeutet. Er liebte die Stille und den Frieden, Wald gab ihm schon immer Kraft. Dann ertrug er es nicht mehr, er zog sich aus und streichelte sich, dabei musste er an Jacques denken… Er brachte sich selbst in Ekstase und keuchte als er kam, über seinen Bauch gießend. Diese Lippen…dieser Gesichtsausdruck, ganz Diener. Er sprang auf und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über. 

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als er Jacques Kammer öffnete. Er schlich sich herein und kniete vor seinem Bett nieder. Er sah ihn an ganz lange, sah ihm zu wie er schlief. Irgendwann erwachte Jacques auf Grund der Präsenz, er erschauderte dann richtete er sich auf. Etiénne setze sich neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn einfach nur an. 

Nach einer Weile strich er Jacques durch das Gesicht. Was war er doch für ein treuer Mann. Jacques kniete sich hin und kam zu ihm er ließ sich einfach nur in seine Arme gleiten. Etiénne küsste sein Haar, dieses braune glatte Haar mit weißen Strähnen durchzogen. Jacques bemerkte, dass Etiénne unter dem Morgenmantel nackt war. Er strich mit einer Hand in den Mantel und über seine Brust. Etiénne atmete tief ein. Dann legte er sich hinter ihn, als Jacques sich ausgezogen hatte. Er legte ein Bein zwischen Jacques Beine und lehnte sich vor. Er strich Jacques über die Brust und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

So lagen sie die halbe Nacht, bis sie einschliefen.


	9. einfache Leute

Es war schon spät am nächsten Morgen als er erwachte, er musste sich erst orientieren. Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück zu ihm. Oh je, was hatte er angestellt… wie sollte er jetzt in seine Gemächer gelangen? Die Tür öffnete sich und Jacques trat mit einigen Kleidungsstücken herein. Etiénne schmunzelte, so käme er hier wieder raus. Etiénne legte den Morgenmantel ab und stand in seiner ganzen Natur vor Jacques …er trat vor um ihn zu küssen. Jacques drückte ihn weg, als er zudringlicher wurde. „Herr, auf mich wartet jede Menge Arbeit.“

Etiénne schmunzelte wieder, dann half Jacques ihm beim schnellen anziehen. Er zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über die Weste und setzte sich seine Türken kappe auf. Jacques eilte aus seiner Kammer und Etiénne wartete bis er es ihm gleicht tat. Kein Diener auf dem Flur, wie auch, alle hatten zu tun! Etiénne überkam ein riesen Appetit er lief durch seinen Salon. Einige Diener wunderten sich über die Richtung aus der er kam, das tat er doch sonst nie! Er tigerte durch den Salon irgendwie rastlos. Dann beschloss er einfach so in die Küche zu gehen. 

Als die Köchin ihn sah quiekte sie kurz auf vor Überraschung dann beugte sie devot den Kopf „Herr?“ 

Etiénne legte den Kopf schief „schmier mir ein einfaches Brot, Drouet!“ Sie wurde von allen nur Drouet genannt, sie war eine liebenswerte korpulente ältere Frau, die gern lachte und viel Humor besaß. Sie hatte im Nu die Herzen aller gewonnen, als die alte Köchen gehen musste. Sie nahm zitternd eine Scheibe Brot, bloß nichts falsch machen. Etiénne bemerkte das…

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und streckte die Beine aus. Das musste er öfter tun, es war hier gemütlich und nicht so einsam wie oben! Hier musste er keine Maske aufsetzen und gestelzt reden, hier konnte er „normal“ sein! Er brauchte auf einmal die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen. Drouet servierte ihm Kaffee er schmunzelte über das heiße dampfende Getränk aus einem einfachen Zinnbecher. Es schmeckte vorzüglich. 

Der Kutscher kam herein und regte sich lautstark über das scheußliche Wetter auf, bis Drouet ihn mit einem Seitenblick deutlich zur Raison brachte.   
Er zog seinen Hut und sagte „Guten Morgen Herr.“ Er sah zu Boden, „ich werde euch nicht stören!“ Zum gehen gewandt hielt Etiénne ihn auf. „Nimm Platz Kutscher!“ Etwas unbehaglich setze Ferdinand sich, Drouet verpasste ihm ebenfalls einen Kaffee und kam mit Etiénnes Brotschnitte zurück. Etiénne biss hungrig hinein. Er sah Ferdinand Maret von der Seite her an. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, Ferdinand fühlte sich unbehaglich in seiner Haut. 

„Warst du in dem 7ten Dragoner Regiment, Kutscher?“   
„Ja, Herr!“   
„Kannst du dich an deinen Capitaine erinnern? Der einen Schwerthieb abbekommen hat und den du ins Lazarett getragen hast mein Freund?“   
„Ja, Herr. Er war ein großartiger Mensch, doch leider ist er tot. Bei La Haie Sainte umgekommen.“   
„Er ist nicht tot….“ Etiénne sah auf den Tisch. „Er hätte es sein sollen und es hat ihn viele Male aufgefressen das er nicht tot ist!“   
Über Ferdinands Gesicht huschte jetzt Verwunderung, wie konnte ein Adliger den sie eigentlich hätten guillotinieren sollen so was sagen? Ein Adliger der nichts vom Krieg verstand der nichts wirklich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Er wurde zornig für einen Moment, dann aber merkte er wem er gegenüber saß, er konnte nicht … durfte nicht zornig werden!  
„Du fragst Dich grade so einiges, nicht? Hast du dich nicht schon mal gefragt wer Etiénne Gerard wirklich war?“ Er sah ihn herausfordernd an und wartete ab.   
„Aus Ferdinand platze es, Ihr versteht nichts vom Kriege, kein Adeliger kann verstehen was wir erlitten. Sie waren alle im Exil und haben uns im Stich gelassen. Ihr eigenes Vaterland im Stich gelassen…“ er wandte sich angewidert ab!   
Etiénne erhob sich „Etiénne heiße ich mit Vornamen ebenso Gerard! Da ich mich unter dem Deckmantel des einfachen Mannes verstecken musste, habe ich meinen Adelstitel vergessen! Weis Gott, ist mir das egal, ich brauche dieses blasierte Volk nicht, indem man sich vergnügt ständig zu jeder Zeit und mit Worten auslöscht! Ich habe gesehen was Krieg bedeutet ich habe verstanden, ich meldete mich freiwillig. War in Spanien und Portugal…bin nach Moskau auf meinen eigenen Füßen gelaufen. Du mein Kamerad bist mit mir gegangen und du erkennst mich nicht mehr…“ Er stand auf und ging. 

Was war aus ihm geworden? Er fühlte sich zu tiefst verletzt. Ferdinand lief ihm nach und wollte ihn zum stehen bleiben bewegen. Etiénne schlug ihn weg. Dann durchzuckte ihn ein Krampf des Schmerzes, Er brach in der Küche zusammen. Ferdinand fing ihn auf bevor er ganz fallen konnte. Etiénne stöhnte „Wäre ich damals nur gestorben, ich hätte mir das alles erspart!“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah ihn an. „Als ich frei kam ging ich in Englische Kriegsgefangenschaft, dort war ich 10 Jahre, doch noch bevor sie mich fesseln konnten rannte mir einer seinen Degen in den Bauch!“ 

Er hustete gequält, „wider erwarten genas ich und musste alles über mich ergehen lassen, 10 Jahre arbeitete ich bei einem großen Hause und dann 10 Jahre Festungshaft. Ich hatte mich wohl so stark zur Wehr gesetzt, dass sie es für besser hielten.“  
Ferdinand sah ihn ebenso gequält an „Mon Capitaine, es tut mir so leid, Sie all die Jahre verkannt zu haben, ich mache es wieder gut.“   
Er half ihm hoch und stützte ihn beim gehen. „Ist schon gut, ich kenne mich ja selbst nicht mehr!“

XXX  
Am nächsten Morgen kam Etiénne wieder in die Küche, es hatte sich unter den Dienern wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet einem Kriegshelden zu dienen. Viele waren in die Küche gekommen um ihn zu sehen. Etiénne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich. Ferdinand umarmte ihn zögerlich, doch dann wie früher. Die anderen hielten den Atem an. Doch es passierte nichts Schlimmes. Er setzte sich und aß sein Brot. Sie konnten es nicht fassen, ein Adliger der Madame la Guillotine entkommen war und in den Krieg zog. Sie starrten! Etiénne war das ziemlich ungemütlich und er zog sich schnellstens zurück. In seinem Wohnzimmer musste er erst tief atmen denn es hatte sich zu einer Panikattacke ausgeweitet.

Ferdinand hatte das erkannt und sie gebeten nächstes Mal nicht so zu agieren Abends hatte Jacques Ihnen erklärt wie schlecht es gesundheitlich und Kopf technisch um Ihren Herren stand. Er hatte Ihnen dargelegt, was Krieg aus Menschen machen konnte und wie sehr sie darunter leiden würden. Er erzählte ihnen, dass ihr Herr sehr zerbrechlich war auch wenn er auftrat und sich gebärdete wie ein wildes Tier, gerade dann! Sie alle verstanden es und sagten, dass sie darauf stets Acht nehmen würden. Er hatte Ihnen auch erklärt, wie es sein mochte zu wissen das die ganze Familie gestorben war und man als nächstes daran glauben sollte. Eingesperrt in der Bastille Jahre lang und das als Kind. Zu sehen wie Mutter und Vater auf das Schafott gingen… und schnell erwachsen zu werden.

Wochen später traute Etiénne sich erst wieder hinunter. Drouet sang ein Lied und rührte in Ihren Töpfen herum, ein Hausmädchen polierte in einer Ecke der Küche das Silbergeschirr und Ferdinand saß vor dem Kamin um sich aufzuwärmen. Schließlich wurde es Winter. Etiénne genoss dieses Stilleben augenblicklich! Er setze sich und steckte sich eine Pfeife an. Drouet hatte sich auf Grund des Geruchs umgedreht und erblickte ihn, er wedelte gerade seinen Fidibus aus und sah sie an, die Pfeife im Mundwinkel steckend. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen.

Die Diener des Hauses waren auf einmal nicht mehr so erschrocken ihn zu sehen im Gegenteil. Sie behandelten ihn mit Sanftmut und ehrlichem Respekt. Nicht so wie vorher, da taten sie es weil sie es mussten, jetzt weil sie es so meinten und wollten. Er lächelte fragend zurück. Dann genoss er es einfach nur da zu sein und Gesellschaft zu haben. Er beobachtete das Leben seiner Diener. Dann stand er auf und kam um sich die Töpfe anzusehen. Er inspizierte sie von allen Seiten, er sah auf „Kauf neue, die sind eine Katastrophe!“


	10. Ein Debüt

Beim Geräusch seiner Stimme drehte Ferdinand sich um und sah ihn mit soviel Respekt an, so wie früher! Etiénne lief zu ihm und bedeutete ihm sitzen zu bleiben. Er legte seine Hand auf Ferdinands Schulter. Ein goldbestickter Ärmel legte sich auf einen derben Stoff, der trotzdem besser war als manch anderer hier im Hause. Allein die Borte mochte teurer sein als des Kutschers ganze Kleidung. Etiénne erinnerte sich gerade an so viele Situationen in denen sie sich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten. Er gab der Schulter einen Knuff.   
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, Etiénne drehte sich auf dem Absatz „wer mag das sein?“   
Er eilte in seine Bibliothek, wo er Besuch zu empfangen pflegte. Das kam selten vor aber es kam vor. Wenig später klopfte Jacques an der Tür, „Herr, Madame de la Touvelle nebst Tochter wünscht ihre Aufwartung zu machen!“   
„Touvelle?“ Catherine seine Nichte, oh Gott wie er dieses affektierte Weib hasste. Er wand sich hin und her vor Unbehagen, dann dachte er nach. Was konnte sie wollen? Es musste um Geld gehen, sonst kam sie schließlich nie zu Besuch! „GUT“, knirschte er, „dann lassen wir den Drachen mal rein, bring ihn rauf!“   
Er roch sie schon bevor sie da war. Sie räffte ihre Röcke und kam hinein. Ihr Busen fiel halb aus ihrem Dekolleté als sie ihre Hand zum Kuss bot. Hinter ihr stand ein Mädchen in Madéleines Alter. „Kind geh mit Deiner Cousine spielen,“ blaffte sie das schüchterne Püppchen an.  
„Hallo Marquis, schön Euch zu sehen! Wie ich sehe geht es euch besser!“  
„Was ist der Grund des Besuches, geht es um Geld?“ Er überging jegliche höflichkeits Floskeln und kam gleich zur Sache, sehr unfreundlich und missbehagt.   
„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“ Rief sie empört. Doch sie wusste das er ein Menschenfeind war. Also fasste sie sich.   
„Nein, lieber Ohain, Eure Tochter ist reif für ihr Debüt! Sie ist jetzt schon 20 Jahre alt, viel zu alt für eine gute Partie!“   
„Sie ist 21 und kann selbst wählen!“ Blaffte er.   
„Dann holt sie her und wir fragen sie.“   
Er rollte die Augen, „Gut, sie soll es selbst sagen!“  
Sie schickten nach ihr. Dann kam sie ins Zimmer….eine wunderschöne schlanke Frau. In der schönsten teuersten Robe, die Catherine je gesehen hatte. Prächtige blonde Locken kunstvoll in ein Band aus chinesischer Seide gewickelt. Keiner konnte vermuten, dass sie nicht seine Fleisch und Blut war, sie sah ihm sogar ähnlich!   
„Madéleine, Hallo ich bin deine Base, ich bin heute hier um dich endlich in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, willst du das?“   
Madéleine, sah zu Boden „Ja!“  
Etiénne traf der Schlag, er rann um Luft. Oh Gott wusste sie was das bedeutete?   
Der Rest der Konversation zog an ihm vorbei. Er war weit weg und ziemlich aufgebracht. Irgendwann rauschte die Touvelle ab und hinterließ einen Scherbenhaufen. Abends besuchte Etiénne Madéleine in ihren Räumen.   
„Weißt du was du willst, mein Kind?“  
„Ja, Vater, ich bin keine 11 mehr!“ Sie sah ihn wütend an, „ich habe Recht auf ein Leben! Ich will das…du kannst mich nicht ewig für dich wegsperren!“ Er packte sie am Arm und wollte ihr ins Gesicht schmettern, dass sie ohne Ihn gar nichts wäre nur eine dreckige Magd! Doch er konnte diesen Impuls kontrollieren, denn er liebte sie abgöttisch und nichts in der weiten Welt konnte das ändern! Er ließ los und schlug stattdessen auf den Tisch! Mit einem gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck! Er konnte es ja doch nicht verhindern, irgendwann war es soweit und das geschah gerade eben.   
„Dann bereite alles vor, fahr zu Deiner Base und tu was dir die Zofe beigebracht hat!“ Er sagte es resigniert, sie hatte mit einem Wutausbruch gerechnet, doch der blieb aus, stattdessen wirkte er niedergeschlagen! Er ging hinaus und sie folgte ihm. „Vater?!“ und hielt ihn fest…“Lass mich, geh Deinen eigenen Weg!“ er schlug die Hand weg. „Du tust das gewiss, warum nicht sofort? Ich habe nicht die Macht dich festzubinden! Lasst mich doch alleine.“ Sie kam wieder und hielt ihn, er schlug sie energischer weg „GEH!“ es war das Gebrüll eines Löwen! Sie stand da und weinte bitterlich „Vater?“ Er lief raus, hinaus aus dem Haus, weg nur weg!   
XXX  
Jacques fand ihn aufs Wasser starrend am Ufer des Sees im Wald. Er wusste inzwischen wo er suchen musste. Er sah ohne jegliche Regung hinaus auf das Wasser. Als er näher kam bemerkte der Marquis ihn. Er schaute ihn aus leeren Augen an, doch dann fasste er sich „Irgendwann musste es sein, ich kann und will sie nicht fesseln an mich!“ Er sah wieder weg „dafür liebe ich sie zu sehr!“   
Jacques sagte „Sie ist dann nicht weg Herr, sie geht nur ihren eigenen Weg!“   
Etiénne sah ihm in die Augen, „Jacques, wenn du mich verlässt, werde ich fallen, verlass mich nicht!“   
Jacques kam herbei und kniete vor ihm, „ich verspreche es!“ Dann nahm er ihn in seine Arme und bewegte ihn zum gehen. Unterwegs drückte Etiénne ihn plötzlich gegen einen Baum und küsste ihn. Etiénne raunte heiser, „Jacques, ich will dich!“ Er öffnete ihm die Hose und konnte es nicht abwarten. Jacques wurde ganz anders auf Grund des Überfalles, das war der Marquis den er kannte. Impulsiv manchmal unkontrollierbar und fordernd.   
Er drückte Jacques gegen die harte Rinde des Baumes. Jacques stöhnte gegen seinen Hals, Etiénne küsste sein Ohr und spielte daran mit der Zunge. Er hielt es zum Teufel auch nicht mehr aus.   
„NEIN, Herr!“ Jacques sah in angstverzerrt an.

Etiénne sah ihn an und schluckte, sein erstes Mal mit ihm hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Jacques sicher auch!? Er ließ ihn wieder runter. Er hielt inne und schloss seine Hose. Er schnaufte wie ein hart arbeitendes Ross. Jacques zog sich wieder an und sortierte sich sorgfältig.   
„Nein, das ist nicht gut!“ Wie konnte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren und sich so gehen lassen? „Verzeih mir!“ Jacques schüttelte den Kopf. „Es musste raus Marquis, macht Euch keine Vorwürfe!“ Etiénne nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn.  
Sie liefen zum Haus in Etiénnes Schlafgemach. Etiénne verschloss die Tür und zog sich aus. Auch Jacques zog sich aus. Dann legten sie sich eng umschlungen ins Bett. Sie küssten sich. Er zuckte und Etiénne verpasste ihm einen zaghaften Biss. Sein Herr in dieser Position, unglaublich…berauschend. Warum nur hatte er ihn nie bemerkt? Wieso fand er das erst jetzt heraus? Sie liebten sich einige innige Male!   
Danach nahmen Beide Laudanum und schliefen ein.  
>>>  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Madéleine, ihr Vater schlief eigentlich nie nackt. Er lag auf der Decke zur Seite gelehnt. Sie hob eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte sich um. Er erblickte sie und hüllte sich schnell in eine Decke. „Vater es tut mir leid, wegen Gestern, es …ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst!“ Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Du weist, ich tue alles um dir ein guter Vater zu sein, auch wenn uns nichts verbindet! Du sollst Deinen Weg gehen, du bist erwachsen genug.“   
„Nein, ich bleibe bei Dir Etiénne!“ Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dabei fiel er fasst in ihr Dekolleté! Sie war so schön und grazil! Einer Gazelle gleich. Er war noch im Rausch der letzten Nacht gefangen. Sie umarmte ihn, konnte es sein, dass sie an mehr interessiert war? Sie strich über seinen Rücken. Sie war an ihm interessiert. Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie war so blutjung, er wunderte sich.  
Er lehnte sich zurück so eine wunderbare Schönheit. Er war berauscht, hatte sich kurz zu vor ins Himmelreich geschossen und war so benebelt, dass er nicht wahrnahm was er in Begriff war zu tun. „Etiénne, ich lasse Dich nicht alleine, ich will bei Dir sein in guten oder schlechten Zeiten!“   
>>>>  
Er erwachte Schweiß gebadet. …schnappte nach Luft und sah sich erschrocken um! Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum…er wiederholte es wie ein Mantra.   
Ekelhaft er und Madéleine …sie schwanger von ihm? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? …ekelhaft er stöhnte gequält und rieb sich den Kopf. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Fenster …Regen… Was hatte es zu bedeuten ...er und eine Frau? Lächerlich! Dazu eine so blutjunge. Hm, der Traum sagte ihm sicher, dass er Madéleine gehen lassen musste, bevor sie versauerte und als alte Jungfer starb! Nein, niemals nein, das würde er nicht zu lassen. Er musste eine glorreiche Soiree planen. Ein Fest das seinem Hause wieder zu aller Ehre finden ließ. Er zog sich an und hüllte sich den warmen Morgenmantel um die Schulter! Was bildete er sich ein…er kam nicht darüber hinweg.   
XXX  
Dann ging die Tür und Madeleine kam herein, er saß in seinem Sessel und starrte ins erloschene Feuer! „Vater?“ Er sprang auf und stand vor ihr „Madéleine, du…“ er räusperte sich! „Du hast recht, du hast ein eigenes Leben, ich kann Dich nicht an mich fesseln…dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr, dafür bist du Alles in und auf meiner Welt! Verstehe das, ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren! Aber, ja, du hast recht…ich bin nur ein alter Mann!“   
Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, woher plötzlich sein Sinneswandel? Doch dann stahl sich eine Träne in ihr Auge, sie lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Vater, selbst wenn du es wolltest, du verlierst mich niemals, lieber Vater…ich verlasse Dich nicht. Niemals, ich liebe Dich und auch für mich bedeutest du alles!“  
Etiénne stand steif in ihren Armen, im Nachklang des Traumes, doch dann entspannte er sich, es war nur ein Traum, er musste ihn loswerden! Er umarmte sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haupt! Ein so furchtbarer Traum, er rieb sich den Kopf!  
Sie sah ihn fragend an „Vater, was hast du?“  
„Ich habe schlecht geträumt ma Cher! Einen furchtbaren Traum!“  
„Willst du ihn mir erzählen?“  
Er sah sie verstört an, er ihr? Niemals! Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nur ein Traum, nichts weiter!“ 

„Wir müssen Dein Debüt planen Kleines, Es soll großartig werden! Ein Fest über das man spricht in ganz Frankreich! Bestelle den Schneider! Dann such dir ein paar schöne Schuhe aus, ach, und wenn du grad dabei bist! Bestelle auch den Juwelier!“ Sein Blick erlaubte keine Widerrede! 

XXX

Mittags kam Monsieur Simon der Schneider und sie suchte sich die feinsten Stoffe aus, Etiénne gab einen neuen Rock, eine Weste und eine Hose in Auftrag. Mit vielen Goldborten und Tressen. Später erschien Monsieur David der Juwelier und sie suchte sich feine Edelsteine aus. Etiénne saß im Hintergrund und segnete alles mit Blicken ab. Am späten Abend kam Monsieur Ravel und das erste paar Schuhe passte hervorragend, er ließ sich eigene in abgewandelter Variante anfertigen.  
Etiénne bestellte einige Dekorateure ins Haus und handelte die Stoffe und Sonderbarkeiten zum Fest aus. Jeder sollte wissen, dass seine Tochter keine einfache Partie war! Dann instruierte er seine Boten Einladungen für den Donnerstag Abend in zwei Wochen zu versenden! Er gab das Menue vor indem er die Drouet in den Salon bestellte. Er engagierte ein nettes Ensemble an Musikern, die besten die er finden konnte…. Und so fort! 

Die Diener des Hauses waren schon ganz aufgeregt vor Stolz. Sie sprachen in jeder freien Minute über das bevorstehende Ereignis! Von Tag zu Tag tat sich mehr im Hause, auch die neuen Kleider der Herrschaft trafen ein…   
In all der Zeit, wies Etiénne Jacques von sich. Er wies alle ab, er igelte sich Tagelang ein und kam nicht hinaus. Er hatte Angst und Panik stieg in ihm hoch, es sollten schließlich an die 200 Adelige kommen und an seinem Fest teilnehmen. Er spritzte sich öfter weg als sonst. Manchmal innerhalb von zwei Stunden. 

XXX

Dann kam der besagte Abend, schon am frühen Nachmittag trafen die ersten Gäste ein und nahmen im Pavillon im Garten Platz, bekamen Gebäck und Wein gereicht, scherzten und plauderten laut. Dann spielten sie Spiele im Park. Etiénne konnte das noch gut annehmen. Als es Abend wurde füllte sich der Salon und in dem riesigen Anwesen die übrigen Räume. Alles war festlich dekoriert, geschmackvoll mit Baldachinen und Bändern, mit Wandteppichen und Blumen. Skulpturen und ja sogar einem Brunnen! Die Leute standen und staunten mit offenen Mündern! Musik spielte Beethoven, Brahms und Bach! (Etiénne liebte die deutschen Komponisten). Ein Ballett wurde aufgeführt und dann begann der Tanz der Debütantinnen… 

Madeleine sah so verzückend aus in ihrem blauen…Azurrfarbenen Kleid, der roten Schleife im Haar und um den Busen, die Rubine um ihren Hals funkelten hell sowie die in den Ohren. Ihre Locken wurden so kunstvoll von dem Band gehalten und fielen zur Seite in verzückenden Schwingungen. Ihre Füße steckten in samt blauen Schuhen, nachträglich verziert mit Rubinen. Sie trug eine kleine Tasche am Handgelenk. Dazu einen Fächer aus chinesischer Seide. Sie bewegte sich wie eine Göttin. Etiénne war stolz auf sie! Die jungen Kerle kreisten um sie …wie die Monde im Angesicht der Sonne verglühen! Dachte er bei sich! Einer, ein junger Soldat kreiste besonders stark, er sah ihm zu, sie schien ihn zu mögen. War es schon Derjenige welche?

Später sah er sie beide allein auf dem Balkon sitzend, er hielt ihre Hand und sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an. Etiénne hatte ihre Zofe angewiesen sie zu lassen! Jetzt bereute er es! Madeleine beugte sich vor um ihm verstohlen näher zu kommen! Er eilte schnell hinaus und tat so als sei Nichts als er auf den Balkon trat. „Oh, mein Kind, du bist auch hier!“ Ermahnende Blicke folgten unter strengen Augen! Der junge Mann sprang auf „Marquis, darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin …“ Etiénne fuhr ihm ins Wort, „später, jetzt packt euch!“ Der jüngere lief schnellstens weg! „Vater!“ rief sie empört „Wie kannst du nur…?“ Doch dann sah sie die fehlende Kraft in seinen Augen. Er wirkte wie ausgebrannt. Sie geleitete ihn in seine Bibliothek, sie setzte ihn in einen Sessel und legte ihm die Füße hoch! Er stöhnte als er sich entspannte. Er fühlte sich gerettet. 

Dann ging sie wieder und entschuldigte sich bei dem jungen Grafen, sie machten da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Etiénne hörte die Musik und die vielen Gäste wie durch einen Schleier als er aus seinem Rausch wieder auftauchte. Er blieb noch eine Weile bis er sich erholt hatte. Dann fasste er neuen Mut. Es war bereits 2 Uhr Nachts.


	11. Chapter 11

Er stürzte sich zurück und hielt einen Plausch hier einen da aber nicht lang. Ihm fiel eine Frau auf, die ganz allein in einer Ecke vor einem Vorhang stand, eine etwas älter wirkende Frau, so um die 35 Jahre. Sie hatte rot gelocktes Haar und wirkte bleich mit ihren Sommersprossen, sie erinnerte ihn an eine Engländerin! Die anderen mieden sie und er sah wie sie über sie sprachen. Er starrte sie beiläufig an, ohne das es irgendjemand merken konnte. Doch dann wandte sich ihr schüchternes Gesicht ihm zu. Ihre Augen wirkten ruhelos und gehetzt wie seine eigenen. Sie waren Himmelblau…sie waren anders! Sie waren faszinierend… Er wandte sich seinem Gesprächspartner wieder zu. 

Irgendwann in der Nacht hielt er es nicht mehr aus, Panik überkam ihn er lief auf den Balkon und atmete stoßweise sehr heftig! Er klammerte sich an die Brüstung, bis seine Knöchel weis hervor traten. Dann spürte er eine Präsenz, er sah zur Seite, da stand die rote Frau. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und wies ihn an langsam zu atmen in einem bestimmten Rhythmus. Er tat es und wurde schnell ruhig! Dann geleitete sie ihn aus der Menge in den Garten, setzte ihn hin nach dem sie ihn stützte als es keiner mehr sehen konnte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und bedanke sich.

„Darf ich fragen wer Ihr seid, Madame?“  
„Comtesse de…Verzeihung Marquis, ich bin keine Comtesse mehr, mein Mann hat mich geschieden!“ Sie sah traurig zu Boden. Dann wieder auf und verstört in seine Augen. „Ich bin Tatsache ein Nichts!“   
„Darf ich euren Namen trotzdem erfahren, Madame?“  
„Ich bin Anny McCloud!“   
„Ihr seid aus England?“  
„Ja, ich bin Irin und komme aus Dublin, ich heiratete Comte de Barrie, doch es war eine Unglückliche Ehe, jetzt hat er eine Neue Frau. Er wollte mich bloß stellen indem er mich für Heute herbestellte. Es ist ihm gelungen!“   
„Irin, seit mir willkommen Madame McCloud!“ Er bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen und sie redeten über Gott und die Welt. In der Zwischenzeit wurde es Morgen und die übrigen Gäste verabschiedeten sich. Niemand hatte den Herrn des Hauses mehr gesehen, Stoff für Geschichten!

Sie lachten und scherzten, sie hatten das Gefühl sich schon ewig zu kennen! Sie hatten sich ihre Geschichten in einer so offenen Art und Weise anvertraut. Dass es wirklich ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit gab. Er erfuhr, dass sie nur gemieden wurde weil der Comte Geschichten über sie verbreitet hatte als sie geschieden waren. Nur um sie bloß zu stellen. Er war niemals treu und hatte sie so oft betrogen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihm eine Szene machte. Daraufhin demonstrierte er seine Macht indem er sie verstieß! Sie und ihren Sohn Charly. Charly war aus erster Ehe mit einem Schotten der sie schlug. Sie war geflohen und hatte sich Hals über Kopf in den Comte verliebt! Er nahm sie wohl auf Grund ihrer Exotischen Art. Damit er wie sie heute wusste etwas zum prahlen hatte. Er war ein kalter Mensch und liebte seine Hunde mehr als alles andere. Sie konnte ihm kein Kind gebären und er hatte sie aus Rache dafür oft vergewaltigt!

Sie hatte keinen Ort an dem sie wohnen konnte nur eine heruntergekommene Bruchbude in Paris. Er gab ihr Geld um zu überleben, der Sohn konnte sein eigenes Leben mit Arbeit finanzieren.

Später trafen sie sich fast jeden Tag! Sie war ein oft gesehener Gast in seinem Hause. Madeleine mochte sie gern und auch so war sie ein angenehmer Mensch. Monate vergingen und ihre Not wurde immer größer! Etiénne beschloss sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Er beschloss sogar sie zu ehelichen, damit es ihr gut ging. Sie war zu seiner besten Freundin geworden. Sie hatten nichts intimes aber das machte ja nichts! 

XXX

Als der Tag kam an dem Sie heirateten verstummte Paris, diese Frau? Naja, jeder wusste wohl was für ein komischer Kauz er war. Der Comte verwünschte ihn. Etiénne genoss es!   
Als er vor dem Altar stand und ihre Hand hielt konnte er spüren wie sein Leben eine neue Wendung bekam! Als er gelobte sie zu lieben und zu ehren bis zum Tod, war es vollbracht. Er war kein Junggeselle mehr er war jetzt ein noch tieferes Rätsel für seine Mitmenschen. 

Er fuhr in einer prunkvoll ausgestatteten Kutsche heim und trug sie über die Schwelle. Doch ein Ehegelübde war keines ohne Vollzug. Das wussten sie beide. Er zog sie hinter sich her an helllichtem Tag.   
Dann zog er sich aus, sie hatte ihn noch nie nackt gesehen, setzte Küsse auf ihren Körper. Sie versteifte sich etwas.  
„Anny, entspann Dich, ich tue dir nicht weh!“ 

Sie sah ihn verschreckt an und legte sich nieder auf den Rücken. 

„Ich…“ er hustete, habe auch noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen!“   
Sie riss beide Augen auf und staunte, ein so gut aussehender Mann? „Ich hatte nur Männer, ich bin nicht wie andere!“ Sie verstand! Dann entspannte sie sich gänzlich. Er strich über ihren weichen Busen und kostete ihren zarten Hals. Er war sehr sanft, er wusste ja nicht wie eine Frau ihn aushalten würde wenn er die Kontrolle verlor? Sie strich über seine riesige Narbe und über seinen Bauch. Eine zarte ganz weiche Berührung! Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Dann legte er sich von der Position über ihr neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Eine zarte kleine Hand. So weiss, er küsste sie. Sie strich über seine muskulöse Schulter, über das zugewachsene Loch darin. Er schmiegte sich an sie. Er war nicht bereit sie jetzt zu nehmen gegen ihren Willen!

Sie hatte so viel mit ihm gemein und das Gefühl des ewigen Kennens verstärkte sich noch mehr. Sie beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Eine Zunge bahnte sich in seinen Mund. Er spielte mit ihr und neckte sie. Er schmiegte sich an ihren Hals legte sich auf seinen angewinkelten Arm. Er sah in ihre Augen und strich eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht, sie mischte sich mit einer mittlerweile weissen Locke seines Haares. Er genoss sie und sie ihn. Sie lächelte ihn an und streichelte ihn.   
„Etiénne, komm jetzt!“ 

Er erhob sich und legte sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine, er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er bewegte sie sanft und kontrolliert. Sie gab sich ihm ganz hin. Sie lächelte ihn an und strich ihm durchs Haar als er über ihr niedersackte.   
Sie atmeten gemeinsam heftig bis es wieder ging. Dann löste er sich von ihr und zog sich wieder an. Sie spürte Instinktiv, dass sie diese Momente nicht oft bekam aber es war ihr gleich. Er ging. Sie sah ihm nach. An der Tür stand sein Kammerdiener, sie sah die sachte Berührung die er ihm zuteil werden ließ, einen Blick der voller Schmerz von Jacques widerhallte, traf sie. Bis der Diener ihn verstecken konnte. In der Nacht hörte sie wie sie stritten.   
„Jacques, muss ich dich daran erinnern was du bist? Hör zu, es ist meine eigene ganz alleinige Entscheidung.“

Jacques der ihn wenn sie allein waren mittlerweile duzte, „Etiénne, liebst du sie?“ Er herrschte ihn an, er brüllte es heraus. Und dann geschah es … „ich kündige!“ Etiénne sank zurück in seinen Sessel. „Jacques, ich kann nicht ewig Junggeselle sein, man erwartet von mir….“ ,er verstummte, er blickte zur Seite. „Jacques, ich liebe Dich und ich…“ Es musste ja irgendwann raus… „Ich liebe sie!“   
Anny stand an der Tür und sah traurig aus, hatte sie diese Beziehung zerstört? 

„Es ist nicht leicht, zu sein was ich bin, es ist nicht leicht das zu akzeptieren…ich weis das!“ Er sah in den Kamin… „ich wäre gerne nur ein einfacher Mann, ich wäre gerne wie du! Aber ich bin es nicht, geh…lass mich allein!“ Jacques rannte fast aus dem Zimmer er sah Anny in die Augen beim vorbei laufen. Dann blieb er vor ihr stehen unschlüssig, sein Herz raste! „Verzeiht mir Herrin!“ Er sah zu Boden. Sie sah ihn an und in einem Impuls des Mitgefühls umarmte sie ihn. „Nein Jacques, es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen! Verzeih mir, bitte!“ Etiénne stand hinter der Tür und hatte den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Jacques straffte seine Kleider und ging ohne sich umzusehen. 

Etiénne setzte sich wieder, Anny betrat den Raum und setzte sich auf den kleinen Fußhocker neben ihn! „Etiénne, ich wusste nicht, dass …“ Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Schenkel „Du und Jacques! Es tut mir leid!“   
„Leid tun muss Dir nichts, ich stehe zu dem was ich tue, du bist meine Frau! Er hat dir Ehre zu zollen! Er ist nur ein Diener!“ Er sprach kalt und weit weg.   
„Trotzdem liebst du ihn mein Mann!“  
Er sah sie verklärt an, „Ja!“  
„Dann geh zu ihm!“

Etiénne, sah sie an und bewunderte ihre Klugheit! Dann stand er auf und ging zu ihm. Als er in die Kammer kam packte Jacques seine Sachen! Er stand einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Jacques rollten Tränen der Wut über das Gesicht und er donnerte die Kleider nur so in seinen Koffer! 

Etiénne ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihn einfach nur fest in seinem Arm. „Jacques, ich liebe Dich trotzdem! Auch wenn ich eine Frau habe, ich liebe Dich nicht minder!“ Er drehte ihn zu sich! Ergriff seine Faust die sich ballte, überlegte es sich anders und ließ ihn auf sich ein trommeln. Er hielt jedem Schlag stand. Er drückte sich an ihn, dass dabei seine Arme so fest arretiert wurden und er nicht mehr los kam. Dann küsste er ihn so erbarmungslos und heftig, so gierig und fordernd, dass Jacques sich ergab. Er zog ihn so schnell aus, dass Jacques nach Luft schnappte. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und schmiss sich aufs Bett. „Komm schon, komm in mich, liebe mich Jacques!“ Jacques ließ sich hinreißen und dann ging alles ganz schnell!

Etiénne lag schmerzverzerrt unter ihm und schnaufte, „ich hab es verdient!“ Als Jacques sich ihm entzog stöhnte er gepeinigt auf. „Es tut mir leid!“ stammelte Jacques…“Ich wollte nicht. ..“ „pssst“ raunte Etiénne und legte einen Finger auf Jacques Mund.

XXX

Den ganzen nächsten Tag blieb er liegen und täuschte Magenschmerzen vor. Anny kam und besuchte ihn. Er erzählte ihr was geschehen war, dann erlaubte er ihr sich von ihr behandeln zu lassen. Das taten sie zwei weitere Tage bis es wieder ging. Jacques war jedes Mal beschämt und kurz angebunden. 

Nach einigen Monaten, normalisierte sich ihre Lage wieder. Jacques akzeptierte was geschah und er akzeptierte die Frau an seiner Seite. Er spürte ihre Verbindung und die Freundschaft die sie füreinander empfanden, schließlich zerriss sich auch Niemand mehr das Maul über den Marquis außerhalb. Wenn er mal einkaufen ging oder Besorgungen machte, hörte er keine Bösen Gerüchte mehr. Er glaubte das auch der Marquis damit mehr Ruhe hatte…so wie er es im Grunde immer wollte.


	12. Schmerzen die kein Ende nehmen

Es war Abend und der Sommerhimmel klar voller Sterne als Anny in Etiénnes Zimmer kam. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn er lag auf dem Bett und las. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, er wölbte sich und Etiénne fuhr auf. „Du wirst Vater, Etiénne!“ Etiénne arbeitete ihre Kleider frei und sah ihren Bauch, legte die Hand wieder darauf und spürte einen Tritt gegen die Bauchdecke. Er lächelte! Dann küsste er ihren Bauch. Sie lagen lange da und umarmten einander. Dann küssten sie sich und zogen sich aus. Er lag hinter ihr und küsste ihren Nacken zärtlich. Sie stöhnte ob der Nähe wegen… dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und strich mit der Zunge über seinen Bauch. Er setzte sich auf.

„Nein!“ Dann schubste er sie von sich. „Geh jetzt!“ 

Er duldete sie so nah nicht, nicht jetzt. Es war zu viel. Zu schnell. Hätte sie bei ihm gelegen und sich an ihn gekuschelt, kein Problem aber das war zu viel! Sie blieb, er sah sie böse funkelnd an „Geh!“ Da war es wieder das Gebrüll des Löwen oder der Schrei des Adlers. Sie sah ihn wütend an und blieb! „Was ist wenn ich nicht gehe?“ Er zog sich schnell an. Dann sah er sie an und schien die Kontrolle zu verlieren, er schnappte sich eine Vase und hielt sie hoch, „Geh jetzt zum Teufel…“ Sie sprang zur Seite ihre Kleider schnappend und floh. Dann hörte sie wie die Vase an der Tür zerschellte und einiges zu Bruch ging in dem Zimmer. 

XXX

Mittlerweile, wusste Jacques das diese Aggression meistens ein Vorbote des Schmerzes war, sozusagen eine Aura. Er hörte ihn schreien von unten her und rannte hoch, als er ihn schon in einem Krampf am Boden liegen sah! Er hob ich hoch und angelte sich das Laudanum! Wenig später konnte Etiénne wieder klar denken.

XXX

„Was ist passiert?“ Er sah sich um, „was bedeuten die Scherben?“

Er rieb sich den Kopf. Ein Fetzen der Erinnerung kam wieder. Anny, er stand auf und lief zu ihr. Sie lag weinend auf ihrem Bett. „Anny, hör auf zu weinen…“ Er setzte sich zu ihr und strich über ihren Arm, den sie dann schnell weg zog. Er wollte über ihr Haar streichen und sie zog vor Angst die Hand zur Verteidigung vor ihr Gesicht. Er zog die Hand weg. Was war passiert? „Hör zu, es tut mir leid…“ Er sah in den Raum hinein und sagte mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr… „Was auch immer war!“ Er blickte sie wieder an und strich dann ungehindert durch ihr Haar. Seine Augen waren sanft und ehrlich. Sie sorgten sich… dann rollte eine neue Welle des Schmerzes heran. Er riss sich die Weste vom Bauch, die Knöpfe sprangen in verschiedene Richtungen. Er stöhnte und säße er nicht auf dem Bett er wäre zu Boden gegangen. Er kippte zur Seite halb auf dem Bett liegend. Seine Augen verdrehten sich ins Weiße und er begann stark zu schwitzen. Er wurde ohnmächtig, Anny rannte und suchte Jacques doch sie fand ihn nicht!  
Sie ließ nach Dr. Dumas (von Doktor Cordonnier instruiert) schicken. Der Doktor kam und legte ihn zur Gänze ins Bett. Er murmelte ohne Unterlass meistens von „dem alten Narren!“ Er ließ ihn wieder zur Ader und gab ihm etwas, dann flößte er ihm einen ekelhaft riechenden Saft ein und ging.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Etiénne, Jacques saß wieder an seiner Seite, ahnend was nun kommen sollte. Etiénne richtete sich auf und erbrach sich zitternd. Anny saß Jacques gegenüber und sah ihn besorgt an. Wie lange sollte das noch so weiter gehen? Etiénne war schwach und unterkühlt. 

Er atmete schwer und der Doktor hatte gesagt, dass es nichts gab was er noch tun konnte. Er selbst musste genesen, doch er gab wenig Hoffnung. Die Nacht wurde hart Etiénne driftete immer wieder weg. Madeleine war auch an sein Bett gekommen. Etiénne sank in Fieber und sprach daraus, wirres Zeug aus seinem Leben im Krieg. Dann sprach er Englisch, er konnte es gut, schließlich war er lange genug unter Engländern. Manchmal erwachte er und war klar. Doch seine Lippen wurden langsam blau und der Schweiß kalt. Er lag einfach nur da sehr flach atmend, den Puls kaum spürend.

Dann hörte er auf zu atmen, sein Herz tat den letzten Schlag.

XXX

Er lief durch einen Tunnel auf ein Licht zu, da stand Jean gesund, jung, glänzend. Er sah sich um auch die anderen geliebten Menschen waren da. Ihm war wohl ums Herz er konnte frei atmen er war die Schmerzen los. Er lachte, endlich war es warm und so herrlich hell. Er sah seine Hände an und durch sie hindurch. Er erblickte Jean in weiter Ferne, Jean kam immer näher und stand schließlich als wunderschöne Lichtgestalt vor ihm.

„Ja mein Bruder aber Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Sieh dir die Menschen an die Dich lieben, sie brauchen Dich noch!“ 

Etiénne sah runter und plötzlich… sich selbst auf dem Bett liegend betrauernd von Jacques, Madéleine und Anny! Er sah wie sie weinten und zitterten. Er strich über sie mit einer Hand und sie erschauderten. Er war noch hier. Er war noch nicht ganz gegangen. Er schwebte und fühlte sich frei so leicht so Gesund und frei. Er machte einige Luftsprünge und genoss das Spiel. Dann verstand er, dass er die Seele war und dort unten sein toter Körper lag. Er sah wieder rauf.  
„Jean, ich habe Dich nicht verletzen wollen, ich liebe Dich wie meinen Bruder!“

„Etiénne, du hast mich erlöst und ich bin Dir sehr dankbar, auch ich liebe Dich! Nun aber gehe jetzt! Deine Aufgabe im Leben ist noch nicht zu Ende! Deine Zeit ist lang noch nicht gekommen.“  
„Etiénne, bevor du gehst, es war NICHT Deine Schuld!“

Etiénne sah ihn ein letztes Mal an, er lächelte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Er sah noch eine Weile alles aus der Vogelperspektive und legte sich dann zurück in seinen Körper.

Seine Lungen taten einen tiefen Atemzug, die Schmerzen waren gegangen. Er öffnete die Augen. Sie sahen es nicht, denn sie weinten. Er erhob seinen Arm und sah seine Hand an, sie war nicht mehr transparent er öffnete und schloss seine Finger. Alle waren verstummt. Er sah ihnen in die Augen und sagte „ich habe es gesehen, das Himmelreich, ich sah Jean und er schickte mich heim!“ Er setzte sich auf und klopfte auf seinen Brustkorb, „ich atme, ich lebe.“ Dann legte er sich wieder hin, bewacht von den dreien und schlief friedlich ein!


	13. Du sturer Esel

Der nächste Morgen war ein ganz neuer Morgen, ein weiterer Geburtstag. So viele Male war er schon fast tot, ein letztes Mal dann, ganz! Er schlug die Augen auf, dankbar für jeden Sonnenstrahl und jedes Vogel zwitschern. Er hatte fest und ganz ruhig geschlafen. Jacques und Anny bewachten ihn. Er setzte sich auf wie aus einem langen Alptraum erwacht. Sie schliefen, er ließ sie.

Dann zog er sich an und ging hinaus zu Chokolat. „Hallo mein Mädchen!“ Scarlett kam näher, aus dem einst so staksigen Fohlen war nun ein schönes stattliches Pferd gewachsen. Er beschloss es auszubilden. Gut mochte er auch 65 sein, er konnte es noch! Er halfterte das junge Pferd auf und führte es hinaus. 

Die Knechte trauten sich nicht an das Tier, denn es war unberechenbar, dank Etiénne lebte es noch und war unangetastet. Die Stute war nun 5Jahre alt und so wunderschön. Ein erstklassiges Exemplar seiner Zucht. Er spürte große Angst in sich aufsteigen bevor Scarlett explodierte, sie stieg und schlug mit den Vorderbeinen nach ihm. Er wurde am Arm und der Schulter getroffen, konnte aber ausweichen. Dann schaffte er es sie auf seinen Reitplatz zu führen. Er ließ sie frei und sie buckelte wild wiehernd davon. Einige der Stallknechte kamen herbei gerannt und standen neben ihm. 

„Soll ich den Arzt rufen Herr?“   
„Nein“  
Zwei Knechte kamen mit Peitsche und Seil um das „Biest“ einzufangen. Etiénne hielt sie auf und nahm ihnen die Peitsche, „Sie hat nur Angst!“ Dann schnappte er sich das Seil und öffnete das Tor um hereinzugehen. Die Stute drehte sich wirbelnd auf den Hinterbeinen und stob auf ihn zu. Er wehrte sie mit seinem Seil ab und trieb sie von sich, sie erschrak furchtbar und kam wieder um ihn zu schlagen. Er konnte ausweichen, doch war nicht mehr so wendig wie in jungen Jahren, die Krankheit hatte ihn gezeichnet. Einige Male kam sie wieder wild um sich schlagend. Er vertrieb sie nur wenn sie ihn schlagen wollte. Dann rannte sie weg wie eine Furie. Sie war Schweiß gebadet. Das ging den ganzen Morgen so bis weit in den Mittag, er ließ sich von keinem aufhalten. Nicht von Jacques nicht von Anny nicht von seiner Tochter. 

Am späten Nachmittag dann, er war aus der Puste und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, kam die Stute zögerlich nahe um an seiner Hand zu schnuppern. Er stand ganz locker vor ihr und streichelte ihre Nase. Sie atmete auch schwer und war der Ohnmacht nahe. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und stand vor ihm. „So ist gut kleines Mädchen, habe keine Angst vor mir!“ Er sprach sanft mit tiefer Stimme und die Stute beruhigte sich. Die Knechte und seine Familie staunten nicht schlecht. 

Schließlich lief er über den Platz und sie folgte ihm bei jedem Tritt wie ein Hund. Er wies die Knechte an das Tor zu öffnen. Sie taten es zögerlich. Er lief darauf zu und die Stute folgte ihm, sie folgte als er daran vorbei lief und kam mit ihm als er es endlich durchquerte. Sie kam ihm nach, frei, über den Hof und zu ihrer Mutter in die Box. Als er ihr das Halfter abnehmen wollte riss sie vor Angst den Kopf hoch. Er beließ es dabei. Sie hatte genug für einen Tag, er auch.

Als er die Tür schloss merkte er, dass sein Arm gebrochen war. Ein Arzt stand bereit, schon den ganzen Nachmittag. Er lief ins Haus vorbei an seinen Knechten, die in dem Moment den Soldaten erkannten. Sie senkten voller Respekt ihre Köpfe und klatschten. Er hatte immer schon einen ganz feinen Draht zu Pferden besessen. 

Im Haus war es zunächst schwierig seinen Arm aus dem Rock, der schließlich eng anlag wie es der Mode entsprach, zu bekommen. Er weigerte sich, dass man ihn frei schnitt also wurde es schmerzhaft. Dann musste die Schulter zuerst eingerenkt werden. Er biss sich auf die Lippe bis sie blutete, doch es drang kein laut des Schmerzes aus ihm. Endlich konnte der Arm geschient werden. Er ließ sich Brandy bringen und kippte ihn hinunter. 

XXX

Madéleine kam, „Vater, du bist so ein sturer Esel!“   
„Vergiss nicht Esel sind sehr klug!“ Er grinste. „Komm setzte Dich zu mir Kind!“   
Sie setze sich an sein Fußende auf der Chaiselongue. „Vater, ich … hmm nein ich sage es Dir jetzt lieber nicht.“  
„Da ist doch etwas komm, sage es frei heraus.“  
„Vater, ich habe eine Wahl getroffen.“  
Er sah sie fragend an. „Wer ist es?“  
Sie wandte sich zur Tür „Frédéric Du kannst eintreten.“  
Etiénne sah bei dem geliebten Namen auf und herein trat ein genaues Abbild seines Frédérics. Ein groß gewachsener junger Mann in Husaren Uniform.  
Etiénne, staunte „ein De Vigny, unverkennbar!“   
„Marquis, ihr habt recht. Mein Vater war Frédéric De Vigny!“   
Etiénne sah ihn genauestens studierend an, „Ihr seht eurem Vater sehr ähnlich junger Mann! Ihr seid beinahe eins mit ihm!“ Er setzte sich auf, „tretet näher,“ er wollte diese grünen Augen schauen. Frédéric kam und sah ihm in die Augen. Oh Gott, sie waren es, seine Augen. Er sah kurz weg und musste sich sammeln. „Madeleine geh und lass uns reden!“ Sie sah mürrisch aus und ging. 

Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, über das Leben und was ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Etiénne prüfte ihn auf Herz und Nieren. Doch er fand keinen Makel, keinen Fehler in dem jungen Spund! Irgendwann stand Frédéric auf und straffte sich.   
„Marquis ich möchte um die Hand Eurer Tochter anhalten, doch ich bin nicht vermögend! Ich liebe sie aufrecht und von ganzem Herzen. Wenn Ihr sie mir nicht gebt muss ich sie stehlen!“ 

Etiénne zog eine Braue hoch, „klug und ehrlich gesprochen junger Mann.“ Er stand auf und breitete die Arme aus „Willkommen mein Sohn!“ Frédéric lachte auf und fiel ihm im Überschwang in die Arme. Dann entschuldigte er sich bei ihm. Etiénne wischte seine Entschuldigung aus und sah ihm in die Augen. „Meine Tochter hat eine gute Mitgift sie wird Euch wieder Wohlstand bringen, aber eins schwöre ich, macht Ihr sie unglücklich bekommt Ihr es mit mir zu tun.“ Er zwinkerte. 

Diese Augen hatten ihn weich gekocht, schließlich konnte er keinem De Vigny widerstehen. „Wann werdet Ihr sie ehelichen?“   
Frédéric trat zurück „sobald es geht Marquis!“ 

Der junge Soldat korrigierte seine Kleider und strich sie glatt dann ging er hinaus. Auf dem Flur hörte Etiénne Madeleine vor Glück quietschen. Dann kam sie hinein und fiel ihm in die Arme. „Oh Vater, das ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens!“ Etiénne zog seinen lädierten Arm beiseite und drückte sich an sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich, liebe Dich Kind!“ Er sah über ihre Schulter zu Frédéric, „geh schon!“   
Anny kam herein als Madeleine ging und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist ein herzensguter Mensch mein Mann! Die De Vignys sind pleite…“   
„Ich weis meine wunderschöne Frau!“ Er sah sein Bild auf dem Schreibtisch an, darauf eine Miniatur eines anderen De Vignys der ihn anlächelte. „Ich weis!“ Über die Jahre hatte er ihnen immer wieder Geld zukommen lassen und war ihr Protegé gewesen. Sie kamen oft in sein Haus und waren so ehrfürchtig. 

Sie verfolgte seinen Blick und wusste auf einmal was es damit auf sich hatte. „Du hast ihn geliebt Etiénne?“ Er sah ihr in die Augen „Ja, tief…und er ist in meinen Armen gestorben!“ Sie umarmte ihn und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß „er sieht genauso aus wie sein Vater!“ Etiénne sah das Bild an, „ja genauso!“ Er schaute sie an und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Dann küsste er ihr Dekolleté und sah ihr in die Augen. Jetzt wo sie so da saß war sie wunderschön und er vergötterte sie. Er holte ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Er war zwar alt aber er konnte es noch. Die Tür ging auf und Jacques stand darin mit Gebäck. Jacques wusste wohl, dass sein Herr mit ihr nicht oft Intimität austauschte und gönnte es ihr.  
Dafür schlich er oft in seine Kammer in der Nacht. Etiénne lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig, was er immer nach intimen Momenten tat. Sie aßen das Gebäck und tranken die Schokolade. Etiénne bat sie zu sich, sie lagen lange umschlungen aneinander und sagten nichts. Nur die Nähe sprach Bände.

XXX

In der Nacht erwachte er als sie an seiner heilen Seite lag und ein Bein über seines legte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal eine Frau so genießen konnte?! Er konnte nicht weiter schlafen und schlich sich hinaus. Sie merkte es und ließ ihn. Er schlich sich zu Jacques und legte sich an ihn. Jacques schlief tief und fest. Er strich über seinen Körper und küsste seinen Nacken. Dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und schlief ein.

Er erwachte wieder weil ihm die Schulter weh tat. Jacques lag darauf…seinen Arm vermeidend nur auf ihr. Er erhob sich sah seinem Diener ins schlafende Antlitz und küsste ihm die Stirn. Er spürte sich wachsen und raunte. Verdammt das wollte er nun gerade nicht. Er wollte einfach nur da liegen und ihm zu sehen. Doch Jacques verzückte ihn, wie er so schlief. Diese langen Wimpern, das Lächeln welches seinen Mund umspielte wie eine Blumenranke. Sein Haar das ungeordnet ins Gesicht fiel. Sein Hemd das halb die Schulter entblößte. …er trug nur ein Hemd.

Er legte sich wieder neben ihn aber auf die andere Seite. Er strich mit einen Finger über seinen Hals. Die Haut roch unwiderstehlich nach Orange? Woher Orange???  
Etiénnes teurer Stoff des Gehrockes rieb an seinem Rücken. Etiénne war komplett angezogen nur ihm hatte er das Nachthemd ausgezogen und er war völlig nackt. Seine Goldborte pikte etwas und die Knöpfe waren kalt im Rücken als er erwachte, wieder einmal fühlte Jacques sich unterworfen aber das war ganz normal. Er war der Diener! Der Stoff selbst aber schmiegte sich samtweich gegen ihn und behagte ihm. Etiénne war ganz sanft zu ihm und nahm ihn vorsichtig, er hielt ihn mit einem Arm in der Position der andere lag vorsichtig auf ihm. Manchmal brauchte er viel körperliche Nähe, dachte Jacques. Als hätte Etiénne das verstanden drückte er sich noch näher an ihn.   
Manchmal war er ziemlich erregt von ihm und musste ihn sofort haben. Einmal war es soweit gegangen, dass er ihn in die Besenkammer drängte. Oder in der Gartenlaube vernaschte. Dann war es meist kurz und schnell. Er hatte ein Faible für kurze Vergnügen. Madéleine hatte sie fast erwischt, Anny war ein paar mal in ihr Liebesspiel gestolpert. Etiénne vergötterte ihn. Besonders dann wenn er so devot war, es reizte ihn dann dermaßen, dass er sich kaum beherrschen konnte.  
Dann wieder gab es Zeiten in denen er sich selbst genug war. In diesen wies er alle von sich. Es konnte dann Jahre dauern, bis er wieder so war wie vorher. Er wurde dann misanthropisch und war chronisch schlecht gelaunt. Er wurde manchmal so unausstehlich, dass sich kein Diener außer Jacques an ihn wagte. Es konnte von jetzt auf gleich Explodieren ohne Auslöser.


	14. Exzentriker

Einige Monate später gebar Anny eine Tochter. Ein so wunderschönes kleines Geschöpf, dass Etiénne ganz verzückte. Dann stand die Hochzeit an. Als sie vorbei war und ein weiteres rauschendes Fest in die Geschichte eingegangen war ging es Etiénne schlecht. Madeleine hatte jetzt ein eigenes Anwesen mit ihrem Frédéric und hieß De Vigny! Comtesse De Vigny! Sein kleines Mädchen. 

Anny war in Kur in Deutschland…Karlsbad mit ihrer kleinen Cathy. Catherine Fleur L’Aigle de Menaux. Etiénne war allein. Er hatte sich so an seine beiden mittlerweile drei Frauen gewöhnt, dass er sie sehr vermisste. Ab und zu besuchte ihn Madeleine. Dann war er wie ausgewechselt. Aber das war selten genug, er fühlte sich vergessen. Auch Jacques konnte ihn nicht aufmuntern. Im Gegenteil er brachte ihn hoch. Er regte ihn auf er reizte ihn sehr. Etiénne konnte sich nicht erklären warum. 

Er verbarrikadierte sich in sich selbst. Bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, ihm fiel die Decke auf den Kopf. Er musste raus, er fuhr weg nach Brüssel, er musste andere Luft schnappen. Er fuhr allein ohne Diener. Er buchte sich eine Hotelsuite und erkundete die Stadt sie gefiel ihm. Also blieb er einen Monat. Danach besuchte er Bonn, es dauerte lange bis seine Reise vollendet war. Doch Bonn wäre hätte das gedacht, diese kleine deutsche Stadt…so wunderschön. Er blieb drei Monate.

Langsam fand er gefallen am Reisen. Er lernte einen jungen Musiker kennen und sie unterhielten sich viel miteinander. Dieses göttergleiche Wesen, er empfand später mehr für ihn als nur die Auseinandersetzungen mit der Ethik und dem Mensch sein in Kompositionen. Heinrich hieß er, ein unbedeutender Komponist, Er sponserte ihn und brachte ihn vorwärts. Er hatte schließlich einen guten Adelstitel um ihn bekannt zu machen. Heinrich war 20 und am Anfang seiner Karriere. Später trafen sie sich jede Nacht miteinander und trieben es bunt. Etiénne gab ihm gutes Essen und Wein aus. Fast jeden Abend kamen sie betrunken heim. Es war ein Junggesellenleben. Bis er ihm offenbarte, dass er eine Frau hatte und irgendwann heim müsse. Heinrich konnte das nicht ertragen und lief ihm davon, sicher hatte er mehr in dem Marquis gesehen, doch Etiénne war nie bereit mit ihm zu schlafen… Nach einem Jahr kehrte Etiénne Bonn den Rücken und fuhr heim. 

Als die Kutsche nach weiteren drei Monaten des Reisens vor den Toren seines Anwesens hielt seufzte er tief. Insgesamt reiste er zwei Jahre. Anny ging langsam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Jacques und die anderen Diener standen an den Treppenstufen von Château Menaux und wartete. Etiénne lief hinein ohne sich umzudrehen. Zu tief saß der Eindruck des Reisens und seiner Müdigkeit 

Er lief in seine Bibliothek und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann weinte er ob der Schuld die er trug, sie allein gelassen zu haben. Ob des Verlustes eines guten Freundes den er erlitten hatte. Er weinte lange und heftig. Plötzlich ging die verborgene Tür hinter dem Wandteppich auf und Jacques stand im Raum. Er wusste Etiénnes Blick nicht zu deuten. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Porzellan Miniatur eines Mannes. Eines zugegeben hübschen Mannes. Jacques wurde wütend. Er schmiss das Tuch was er gerade trug auf Etiénne und tobte „Wieso? Wieso tust du mir das an?“ 

Etiénne schwieg und sah ihn nicht an, sondern zu Boden. Was war denn mit ihm? Er wusste es auch nicht! Jacques tobte ohne Unterlass weiter und rief laut, beschimpfte ihn wirr. Etiénne stand mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlagend auf und ging auf ihn zu, dann drückte er ihn an sich. Jacques wehrte sich, er wollte doch nur das er endlich aufhörte ihn zu verwünschen und drückte ihn an eine Wand. Jacques war gefangen aber das störte ihn nicht minder so fuhr er in den Beschimpfungen fort. Etiénne schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand konnte nicht fassen was sein Geliebter ihm sagte! Der wehrte sich, Langsam wurde Etiénne wütend und warnte ihn aufzuhören. Doch Jacques ließ sich nicht beirren. Etiénne stand der Zorn lesbar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schnappte sich seinen Kragen und riss daran.

Plötzlich bemerkte Jacques in was für einer gefährlichen Lage er sich befand. Er blieb ganz still und wehrte sich nicht mehr. Etiénne sah ihn von oben herab herrschend an. Dann wurde der Griff um seine Hände zu Schraubzwingen, Jacques konnte aber durch eine Drehung entfliehen und rannte zur Tür.  
„Nein, bitte Herr, ich entschuldige mich für mein schlechtes Benehmen.“ 

Etiénne hielt inne und ließ seinen Fokus von ihm abschweifen. Er stand mitten im Raum, fragend, ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich denke, es steht Dir nicht zu das was ich tue oder lasse in Frage zu stellen oder zu verurteilen. Niemand hat Dich nach Deiner geringen Meinung gefragt. Niemand! Du bist Diener, vergiss das nicht!“ Etiénne wirkte verändert und geladen. „Du kannst es aber wieder gut machen, gehe jetzt einfach zu dieser Türe hinaus und lasse Dich in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr blicken!“   
Er wirbelte herum und räumte dabei Wutentbrannt den Schreibtisch ab. Jacques rannte aus der versteckten Tür. Etiénne stand da und rieb sich den Kopf. „Ja Jacques, es ist auch schön Dich wiederzusehen!“

XXX

Etiénne nahm sich viel zu viel Laudanum, ging zu Boden und blieb flach atmend liegen. Er begann zu schäumen und krampfte…doch er überlebte es. Einen halben Tag konnte er nicht aufstehen bis es am Abend glückte. Er sah zerzaust aus und wirkte kränklich. Er schlich mehr in sein Bett als das er aufrecht ging. Jacques kam in alter Gewohnheit über den Flur und eilte ihm zur Seite doch Etiénne winkte ab und wies ihm stumm zu gehen, sein Blick wirkte dabei wie gefrorener Stahl.   
Er wollte auch sonst Niemanden sehen. Niemand hatte ihn so zu behandeln, Niemand! Er fiel in alte Muster und grämte sich sehr. Nachts verließ er das Haus um am anderen Morgen betrunken heim zu kommen. Das tat er ziemlich oft. In Paris schätzte man ihn, denn an den Spieltischen war der alte Marquis ein richtiger Glücksbringer. Er gewann sehr oft und zockte noch den jüngsten unter ihresgleichen ab. Doch der Alkohol tat ihm nicht sonderlich gut. 

XXX

Eines Tages lag er in einem Park auf der Bank, gut dass ihn Niemand aus dem Adel sah, doch die Armen querten diesen Weg. Der Marquis war dafür bekannt nicht so unmenschlich zu sein wie das andere Adelspack denn ab und zu wenn man an seiner Pforte klopfte konnte man Geld oder Essen erhalten. Niemand hatte ihn je persönlich gesehen aber da lag er nun. Zugegeben betrunken. Seine Mitstreiter hatten ihn allein gelassen und waren gegangen. Einer der Adligen schlug ihn nieder und ein anderer stahl ihm die Geldbörse. Etiénne hatte zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine verstauchten Fuß und eine blutende Nase.

Ein derber Mann in schäbigen Kleidern ging zu ihm und fragte ob er helfen könne, er hatte ca. das gleiche Alter. Etiénne sah ihn kurz an und nickte. Der Gerber bot ihm die Hand Etiénne ergriff diese und ließ sich stützen. Er brachte ihn den ganzen Weg heim. Unterwegs wurde er wieder nüchtern und spürte die Schmerzen deutlich. Der andere hatte derbe Hände und ein derberes aber ehrliches Gesicht. Sie machten oft Pausen bis der Marquis weiter humpeln konnte. 

Endlich gelangten sie an die Tore seines Anwesens. Einige Diener öffneten verdutzt. Ihr Herr ohne Kutsche? Jemand schickte gleich nach Ferdinand… Ein ziemlich zerlumpter verlauster älterer Mann hatte ihn gebracht. Sie schoben ihn angeekelt an die Seite. Etiénne hieß ihn aber an mitzukommen. Sie erreichten das Haus, der Gerber stand und sah alles mit offenen Mund er kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. An der Tür wurden sie genauso angewidert empfangen.

Etiénne bat den Arbeiter herein, der wagte sich gar nicht auf die Brokat bezogenen Stühle zu setzen. Der Marquis ließ nach Anny schicken, sie kam und entlohnte den Helfer, mit einem reichhaltigen Mahl, später wurde er wieder herausgleitet.   
Jacques schüttelte den Kopf und half ihm auf, um ihn ins Schlafgemach zu begleiten. Als er ihn ins Bett gelegt hatte, legte Etiénne eine Hand auf seine und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Jacques zog sie weg. Etiénne sprang das Herz entzwei, er drehte sich weg, damit Jacques die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick nicht wahrnahm. Jacques war aber nicht dumm und spürte es sofort. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter und spürte ihn innerlich beben. Etiénne ergriff diese auf der Seite liegend und klammerte sich daran. Jacques fasste sich ein Herz und legte sich zu ihm. Dann umarmte er ihn innig. Etiénne wandte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn zurück. So fest, das Jacques dachte er müsste ersticken. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Kummer bereitete, es tut mir leid was ich sagte und was geschah!“ Er murmelte es in sein Haar. Jacques drückte ihn weg und sah ihm in die Augen „wer ist Heinrich?“ Etiénne sagte „ein guter Freund!“ „Ein Freund mehr nicht?“ Etiénne konnte es wieder nicht fassen. Er sah ihn entgeistert ins Gesicht. Doch dann verstand er seinen Gram und seinen Kummer, die Wut verrauchte. „Lieber, du bist der einzige Mann in meinem Leben!“ 

Jacques sah, dass er nicht log. „Verzeih mir meine Eifersucht! Ich war wie gelähmt, wie von Sinnen, als ich das Bild von ihm sah und ich...“ Etiénne legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund „nicht wieder damit anfangen!“ Etiénne küsste ihn liebevoll. „Als ich spürte, dass er mehr von mir wollte als nur unsere tief gehenden Gespräche und unsere Abendessen, da kehrte ich ihm den Rücken.“ Etiénne rollte die Augen, „Nicht, dass er nicht schön ist und einen angenehmen Charakter hätte, nicht dass ich diese tiefen philosophischen Gespräche nicht missen würde! Aber mein Herz, nein, das ist schon vergeben!“ Jacques küsste ihn. 

Sie lagen eine ganze Zeit so da und redeten und küssten sich. „Jetzt musst du gehen, ich sterbe noch vor Müdigkeit!“


	15. Ein zweifelhaftes Ende

Eines Abends ging Etiénne wieder nach Paris an seine Spieltische, den ganzen Abend war ihm schon ein sonderbarer junger Mann aufgefallen. Stechende Augen, sehr bleich und äußerst attraktiv. Der jüngere sah ihn immer zu bei seinen Aktivitäten. Etiénne fasste sich ein Herz und sprach ihn endgültig an. Der jüngere aber redete nicht mit ihm, er verschwand im Schatten. Etiénne fragte sich die ganze Zeit wie er immer wieder vor ihm verschwinden konnte so ohne weiteres. Die anderen Damen und Herren mieden den seltsamen Fremden stets. Er hatte so eine kühle Aura! Doch Etiénne faszinierte sich für ihn. Dann war der fremde Schöne wieder nah bei ihm. Etiénne dachte bei sich was der wohl bezwecken wollte? War das ein Spiel? Was sollte das? Warum er? Die anderen wurden von ihm nicht mal mit einem Blick gewürdigt. 

Dann diese Augen fast bernsteinern Etiénne dachte „wie können sie so eine Farbe haben?“ Plötzlich reichte ihm der Fremde die Hand. 

„Darf ich mich vorstellen Vladimir Romzovic ist mein Name!“  
„Marquis Etiénne Gerard L’Aigle de Menaux!“   
„Ein Marquis, das dachte ich mir schon, denn ihr seid nicht wie die andern Monsieur!“  
„Was meint Ihr damit?“ Etiénne wusste ganz genau worauf er hinaus wollte!   
„Nun, Ihr habt es eigentlich nicht nötig, in einer Gesellschaft wie dieser Eure Kreise zu ziehen!“   
„Das ist sicher Eure Sicht aber mir ist es egal, wir sind alle nur Menschen egal welchen Rang wer inne hat!“  
„Ein Adliger der von Gleichberechtigung und Egalité spricht?“  
„Nun, ich diente unter Napoleon aber vorher sah ich zu wie meine gesamte Familie auf dem Schaffott endete… teilweise zu recht! Warum sollen die Armen ärmer werden und die Reichen reicher? Das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn!“  
„Und doch seid ihr der derzeit reichste Mann Frankreichs!“  
„Das stimmt in der Tat, mich hält es dennoch nicht davon ab Häuser für die Armen zu spenden!“  
„Wenn ich mir Eure Mitstreiter hier ansehe denke ich, dass Ihr damit allein auf weiter Flur seid, Monsieur!“ 

Etiénne sah ihn von oben herab an, streckte sich beugte sein Haupt in Würde und nickte. Der Fremde begann ihn zu langweilen, gut er vertrat eben andere Interessen als dieser Rumäne. Gut seine Ansichten waren die Rousseaus.   
„Monsieur Romzovic!“

Etiénne begann der Abend zu langweilen. Er ging. Er schlenderte durch die Nacht vorbei an den Skulpturen im Park über die Allee hinaus aus dem Tor. War da nicht was? Er drehte sich um und erschrak schier hinter ihm stand der Fremde. „Ich versichere Euch der Abend wird nicht mehr langweilig!“ Dann schnellte er vor und umarmte Etiénne. Etiénne versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu wenden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Fremde war stärker als gedacht, zwar nicht groß aber bärenstark. Der jüngere war kalt, beinahe unangenehm kalt. Etiénne konnte eine Gier in seinen Augen sehen. „Was ich will Monsieur? Adliges Blut! Eine kleine Kostprobe davon…vielleicht mehr wenn es schmeckt?!“ Etiénne versuchte alles aber er kam nicht frei. Er rief heiser „was?“   
Da öffnete der Fremde den Mund und zwei Reißzähne standen aus dem Oberkiefer hervor, ein Vampir! „Das seid Ihr, wieso ich, es gibt genug andere!“  
„Weil ihr anders seid, wie ich sagte! Wollt ihr mit mir um den Tod feilschen?“

„Ich hatte nicht vor so einfach mein Leben auszuhauchen.“ Er versuchte wieder alles aber es gelang nicht. Er war zu alt und schwach! Er stöhnte und wurde plötzlich still. „Lasst mich wenigstens nicht freudlos sterben!“ Der Fremde grinste und die Zähne verschwanden, dann zog er ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn, fuhr mit der Hand an seiner Hose entlang. Etiénne drückte ihn weg und wehrte sich inbrünstig! Er sagte „Perverser!“ Nahm seine mit gebrachte Flasche Wein und leerte sie in vollen Zügen!  
Plötzlich stand er vor Etiénne, dieser hielt stille und neigte den Hals zu Seite. Vladimir sprang ihn regelrecht an und schlug seine Zähne in Etiénnes Venen. Etiénne bebte und erzitterte bei diesem Angriff. Er wurde gegen den Baum geschleudert, Er spürte sich immer schwächer werden und stöhnte bei jedem weiteren Schwächeanfall seine Knie gaben nach und er sackte an Vladimir hinab, Vladimir hielt ihn aufrecht. Ein dumpfes Rauschen klang in seinen Ohren und er dachte das es nicht mehr lang dauern würde. Er verabschiedete sich im Geiste von Madeleine, Jacques, Cathy und Anny und sein Kopf fiel nach vorne…der Fremde hielt inne. „Los, beendet was ihr angefangen habt…“ Etiénne dachte die Worte viel mehr als das er sie sprach. „Nein, Monsieur das wäre Verschwendung, Ihr seid ein Verlust, ich kann es nicht zulassen!“ 

Vladimir schlitze sich die Halsader auf und drückte ihn an sich „trink Etiénne! Du sollst sein was ich bin!“ Etiénne zweifelte kurz aber sein Verstand war mehr tot als lebendig als er seine Lippen auf den Hals des anderen legte. Schließlich trank er all das Leben zurück in sich. Er konnte nicht enden bis Vladimir ihn wegriss. Etiénne taumelte fiel zu Boden und starb. Höllische Schmerzen breiteten sich in ihm aus als er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, dann glitt er in Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wer auch immer weiterlesen will?  
> Wenn es denn gefällt? Der Möge bitte die vampirische Abwandlung lesen(.: Skuril? Klar was sonst... so bin ich eben!
> 
> So wie auch immer sorry für Rechtschreibfehler, diese Geschichte ist übrigends schon 21Jahre alt.   
> Ich schrieb in Episoden.


End file.
